Can't Help Falling In Love
by AnnieMJ
Summary: A story about two friends that can't help falling in love. However, they don't tell each other and now they're seperate and in college. Starring: Love Struck Teenagers, Kind-Hearted Daddies, Straight-Talking Mommies, Crazy Best Friends, Creepy Dude's, Bi-Guy's, Strict Mamaw's and so much more!
1. How We Met

**Can't Help Falling In Love**

* * *

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Hannah Montana.

* * *

**Chapter 1: **How We Met

* * *

**Miley's POV**

I wanted to cry but I couldn't. I was paralyzed, I needed to cry. It was all I did anymore. I didn't even want to live as I sat here just thinking about the girl that I love. I knew she probably didn't care about me that way and it made me feel sick sometimes.

I remember all the great times we had together. Mikayla was perfection and now she was gone.

We had three years together, three beautiful years together. The sobs escaped me. I miss her so much.

I remember how we met. Everyone thought our friendship was the cutest story ever. Sometimes, I wish I never met her and yes, it seems harsh but if I didn't know her then maybe I wouldn't be so heartbroken.

It was freshman year of high school and I had been sitting in Chemistry class. The teacher was explaining that we had to work in groups of four since there was a shortage on materials.

I wasn't exactly excited to work in groups. I mean, I'm social but I hate group work because I usually end up doing most of the work while the rest of the group just slacks off. It's really annoying and at this point, I refuse to be used like I was in back in Junior High School.

I was paired up with Mikayla, Demi, and Lilly. Thank god for Lilly! She's my best friend and she always helped with group work. I was a little weary of the other two girls though. They were chatting up a storm. They, of course, were best friends.

Once we settled together, Mikayla had smirked at me and Lilly

"Well, you guys can just do the work and we'll chill and watch." I was so angry in that moment.

"What's your problem?" I asked with an edge to my tone, not realizing that the girl was just joking.

She seemed a little taken aback and I felt a little bad. It's not like she knew my hatred for group work. She was the defensive type though because she quickly recovered.

"Well, if you can't take a joke then that's your issue, let's get this group stuff over with." I wanted to apologize but for the life of me I couldn't.

Demi and Lilly shared an awkward look, stunned at our little display there.

After spending a tense amount of time on our experiment, I quickly learned that Mikayla was extremely good at Chemistry and wouldn't ever need my help. She put our beaker over the fire and we heard the little pop we were waiting for. That was the end of our experiment and the last time I spoke or worked with Mikayla.

Until tenth grade.

For the rest of ninth grade, we avoided each other but I think in tenth grade, maybe the universe wanted to have some fun with us.

Our schedules were practically identical and we were seated next to one another for most of our classes. At first, I didn't really recognize her as the girl I had a bad run in with last year. Over time though, I realized and if she recognized me, she didn't let on.

It didn't help that Lilly had become fast friends with Demi and we all had to sit together at lunch along with a few other girls. We never really spoke but it wasn't that awkward.

I eventually became comfortable and let my restraints go, I was a social person and loved to talk. She was too so it was fun.

We never had a direct conversation in the beginning though and it was okay, it never affected us, it's just the way it was.

One day at lunch, I wanted to get a Snapple from the vending machine. School milk can get really repulsive after a while. Since I had no money, I begged Lilly to give me a dollar. She thought it was funny, however, to let me beg.

The other girls at the table watched me plead, of course. They all were amused at the scene before them. I will never forget that moment or my exact thoughts.

_Ugh, I'm not begging anymore!_ I poked my finger into Lilly's shoulder and demanded that dollar.

"Lilly, if you don't give me, I'm gonna hurt you!" I warned, trying to look threatening. Lilly laughed at how un-scary I actually was and all the other girls broke out laughing along with her.

"You guys suck!" I announced, making an odd growling noise to which they all just laughed even harder.

Suddenly, I turned around to see Mikayla in front of me. She shoved a dollar in my hand and backed away slowly with her hands up in surrender

"Please, just take it and don't hurt us, Big Bad Miley!" She giggled as she backed away.

Everyone was in tears now and I decided to play along

"Well, since I got what I wanted, you all are safe, for now." I smirked and walked over to get my Snapple. I could hear them dying of laughter from over here.

By the time I got back they were all calm again. I sat across from Mikayla and looked at her with a genuine smile.

"Thanks for the dollar."

"No problem, Miley, just don't hurt me!" They all roared with laughter again. Ugh, my friends are stupid, but hey, I talked to Mikayla.

The next day, I walked over to the lunch table with Lilly and saw that they were all seated with a dollar in the air and a sheet of loose-leaf in the center that read:

_"Just take it and don't hurt us, Scary Miley!"_ I groaned and turned to Lilly who was then on one knee with a dollar of her own in the air, snickering away.

"You guys freaking suck!" They all put their money away and laughed at me while Lilly was still on the floor laughing. Snatching her money, I walked over to Mikayla.

"Here's your dollar and thanks again." She pocketed the stolen dollar and grinned at me.

"No problemo." She replied.

"Miley, that was my dollar!" Lilly groaned

"Well, you offered me on your knees, how could I turn you down?" Everyone tried not to laugh before giving in and making made dirty remarks. I had to be friends with a bunch of pervert's, didn't I?

From that day on, Mikayla and I became inseparable. We hung out in school all the time; we talked in class and joked around the most at lunch.

We never actually hung out after school though. I never really thought about it but we just didn't do the _go out on weekends_ and _sleepover_ things. We definitely became the best friends though.

That was tenth grade, it was fun and exciting and I loved it!

How was I to know that this is where my heartbreak was meant to begin?

* * *

**A/N: **_Let me know what you think and the next chapter will be up soon!_


	2. The Chase

**Can't Help Falling In Love**

* * *

**Chapter 2: **The Chase

* * *

**Miley's POV**

Well, I didn't really talk to Mikayla over the summer and I didn't feel like I needed to when one day as I was at the park, looking up at the sky, she just popped into my mind.

Smiling, I decided to call her. She picked up on the 3rd ring

"Hello?"

"Hey, Mikayla, it's Miley!"

"Oh my god, Miley! Hey, what's up?"

"Nothing, I'm just in the park walking and decided to see what's up with you."

We talked for a little while and then she had to go out.

After that, I didn't call her again. I would just wait to see her when we met up in school again.

Fast-forward past my okay-ish summer filled with sleeping and T.V.

_First day back to school! _

I missed school and I knew that as soon as I got there, I would miss summer again.

Entering the building, I immediately saw my familiar group of friends and sped my way over to them, hugging and trading stories about our vacations.

Out of the corner of my eye, I noticed Mikayla walking through the entrance.

Meeting my gaze for the first time in over two months, she broke out into a grin and ran over, jumped on everyone, hugging us all tightly.

It was adorable, it was the first time that I actually thought aloud in my mind that she was adorable.

That year was even better than tenth grade because we joined a whole bunch of groups together. All the clubs took a lot of work but we managed it well.

It would look great for our college transcripts and we were more than aware of that.

On parent teacher conference day, we had an hour to kill and nothing to do. Our teacher suggested that we should go eat while we still had chance and agreeing, we headed out to Wendy's which was about six blocks from our school.

It was the first time we ever ate together. It was really funny because Mikayla ate like an animal and didn't care while I was more self-conscious and kept wiping my mouth after every bite.

When it was time to go back to school, Mikayla got really lazy and demanded that we take the bus for the short distance.

"Please Miley? My tummy hurts, be a good friend!"

"Kayla, come on, it's a ten minute walk, you lazy bum!"

"Fine, you can walk and I'll wait for the bus." Ugh, I wouldn't do that.

"Fine, you win." She grinned and we had a small conversation, waiting for the bus.

She was excited for her mom to come to school. Actually, we both were excited about our parents coming since we had good grades and participated in everything. We knew that our teachers were going to just brag about us.

When we got on the bus, Mikayla took a seat and there was an old lady sitting on the other side, leaving a small space for me. I decided not to sit and I stood in front of Mikayla to talk more, but she had another idea as she looked at me and then pointed to the seat.

"Sit, Miles."

"I don't want to sit, I'll be fine." I didn't want to make the old lady uncomfortable by squishing in next to her for just a two minute ride.

"Sit." She repeated with a glint of mischief in her eyes. Oh no, I knew that this wasn't gonna end well.

"I don't want to sit."

"Sit or I won't talk to you." She threatened but I shook my head _no_ because we were almost at the school.

"Last chance, Miles, sit!" She demanded again.

"There's no point in me sitting, so no and why won't you talk to me if I don't sit?"

She didn't respond.

Wait, she's serious about not talking to me? Hmph, I thought, whatever.

We get off the bus and she walked ahead of me.

"Hey! Kayla, please talk to me!" This doesn't seem fair at all! I shouldn't have to apologize to her! But I will, I want her talking to me!

"Mikayla! I'm sorry, next time, I'll sit. I promise. Please." She just kept walking and I couldn't get a read on her face. This sucks, I thought with a sigh.

We were given partners to usher with; basically we had to help show parents to classrooms and such.

My plan was to pair up with Mikayla but before I knew it, she had already paired herself with Demi before Lilly came over and I ended up with her.

Not that I didn't want to pair up with Lilly, but I was really looking forward to walking around the school uninhibited with Kayla. Not having that chance really sucked to me.

As time went by, I forgot about Mikayla. I can't believe I had forgotten how much fun it was hanging with Lilly.

As we walked down the halls, I noticed Mikayla and Demi coming our way. They had a donation cup out because out school was collecting money for children to help feed them.

I had told Lilly about what happened on the bus and she said that Mikayla must be joking with me.

That's when Lilly had the bright idea that we should follow them. After passing each other with fake glares that hid all of our smirks, Lilly and I stopped and turned around to follow them.

We reached a quiet hall near a staircase before they noticed us behind them. We did our best to keep a straight face. Demi looked beyond excited.

"Run!" She yelled to Mikayla. They took off, laughing and we rushed after them. I had never chased Mikayla before so this was fun.

She ran up the stairs and I went after her to find her nowhere. She couldn't be that fast.

Then I realized that she was on the opposite staircase, running back down, thinking I hadn't seen her.

I ran back down as well and when I got to the door, I ripped it open but she wasn't there. I became confused but I let go of the door and stood there, hearing Lilly panting behind me.

Then I saw her.

Her forehead came into view, peering through the glass window on the door. Her eyes widened when ours connected and I took off after her, chasing her down to another staircase.

Suddenly, out of nowhere, Demi hopped on my back, tickling me and had my arms pinned behind my back. Uh oh.

Mikayla smirked, heading back towards me. This could not end well for me, I was trapped!

From behind a classroom door, a once hidden Lilly sprang out, grabbing Mikayla, holding her in the same position that I was in. Hah, I love Lilly's ninja-ness! Now it was all even.

"I'll trade you this girl for that one." Demi bargained.

"Deal." Lilly agreed before they slowly moved in closer to make the switch.

However, we all had the same idea and lunged for one another, then somehow all managed to escape safely.

"Why are you chasing us?" Demi pants. I have no clue but I feel the coins in my pocket and take it out.

"We were just trying to make a donation for the kids." I explain, holding up my change.

"Aw, how sweet!" Mikayla croons sarcastically as she holds out the cup for my money.

I slip it in and walk away with Lilly but we were all smiling because that was definitely fun!

We rode the bus home together, laughing about the chase we had earlier.

I should chase Kayla more often.

* * *

**A/N: **_Short, I know but I will add another chapter quickly! :)_


	3. Best Friends Forever

**Can't Help Falling In Love**

* * *

**Chapter 3: **Best Friends Forever

* * *

**Miley's POV**

Soon Mikayla had a new boyfriend. I should mention this about Kayla, she almost always has a boyfriend. She can't help it. The longest she's ever been without one has probably been a month and that's when I worked really hard to stop her.

I didn't know this guy and I didn't want to. Demi didn't like him either. She told me so and though I hadn't met him, I already disliked him because he was always taking her away from me.

I would see her but we didn't get to really hang out because he always wanted her to go out with him and his friends.

I finally drew the line, however, when he decided he was going to butt into our time. He had the nerve to walk her to class too. Now I couldn't even chat with Kayla when we had our small moment together.

This dude was annoying and his name is Jason. He was kind of ugly to be honest. He was a skater dude and wore the same orange jacket every single day. He wore those glove things on his hand too and Kayla refused to hold his hand when he had them on.

That made me smile till he started taking them off. Mikayla looked at his bare hand. Gosh, can't he at least keep his nails neat? Ugh.

She still refused to hold his hand and I smiled again. Hell, who wouldn't refuse his gross hands?

He looked sad but didn't say anything back. He seemed kind of whipped to be honest but every guy is whipped if they wanna be with Kayla.

That's another thing. Kayla loves control. She's like that with most of her friends too but I don't take it much from her. Well, we're besties so I have some control in the relationship!

Mikayla and I never acknowledged how close we were but I decided to change that. We were close emotionally but we only hugged when necessary and weren't too touchy feely.

Whenever I said something nice, she would call me a big mushy sap and vice versa. Anyways, I bought these two _BFF_ necklaces, deciding I would tell her how much I care about her and how she's one of my BFF's. I wanted to tell her in private though.

"Um, Kayla, can we hang out after school today? I wanna talk to you."

"Sure, where do you wanna go?"

"I don't know actually." I mumbled and she laughed, shaking her head.

"Let's walk down to the school park. They have swings." She suggested and I smiled.

"Okay, cool."

Later, after school ended, we walked out only to notice Jason talking to his friends.

Ew, why is he still here? I silently became pissed now and Mikayla's attitude matched. She didn't want to deal with him. She kept telling me he was a big girl with no balls and he disgusted her.

When I asked why she dated him, it turned out that she felt sorry for him and doesn't find it easy to break up with people. This means I can hate her boyfriend without feeling guilty that she cares about him.

We passed him, hoping he wouldn't notice and after we got about a block away, we decided it was safe to look back.

When we looked, we saw him standing with one of his friends named Danny. Danny was pointing at us and dragging Jason to come after us. I glanced at Kayla in horror to see that her expression matched mine.

Thoughtfully, I noticed that there were no cars on the road and looked at Kayla, then back at the street.

"Kayla, have you ever done something spontaneous?" She read my mind and we took off across the street.

Of course, stupid Danny and Jason decided it would be fun to chase us. After running for a long while, we gave up, too tired to keep going since they weren't stopping. They were gaining now as we walked at a slower pace.

"Miley, tell me what you wanted to say quickly, before they come!"

"No, I wanted this to be nice, just forget it." I sighed and kept walking slowly with her. Jason caught up with us and Danny was panting and grinning.

He looked like a fucking Gorilla. I wanted kill them both and I'm not usually a violent person, but right now freakin' Freddy Krueger would be proud of my thoughts. Ugh, I was pissed until I heard Mikayla speak and now, I was stunned.

"What the fuck are you doing following us? We were trying to hang out alone! Know the meaning of that, you dumbass? Miley simply wanted for us to hang out and you come here like a dumb idiot chasing us. What's your problem? Ugh, this was our time!" Whoa, I never felt so loved in my entire life. Did she really just yell at her boyfriend for me?

She turned to me now and grabbed my shoulders, making me face her.

"I'm so sorry, Miley; I obviously have horrible taste in guys. Let's hang out tomorrow and you can tell me what you wanted to then. Is that okay?" She asked kindly. My mouth was still hung open in shock that she said that in front of Jason.

"Um, yeah, that would be good but tomorrow is a Saturday." We never hung out on a Saturday before.

"Oh right, let's go to the movies!" Wow, Jason was still there, looking pissed and confused while Danny seemed more upset than him.

"Um, sure, Kayla. I can do that." I agreed before Danny stepped in front of Mikayla.

"You bitch; we were trying to have a good time, not chase you, what's your problem? You can't talk to Jason like that and keep in mind that he's too good for you, fuckin' dirty slut!" I was shocked and frozen in place, till I saw the pained look on Kayla's face and the grin on Jason's.

What kind of boyfriend would let his friend say that to his girl? I wasn't going to just stand there. I pulled Kayla behind me and stood in her place. Danny even smelled like shit.

"Okay, you dumb fuck. Why don't you go back to jerking Jason off in school and leave my girl alone. She doesn't need a small shit-face like you talking to her. What? Her boyfriend doesn't have the guts to say something to her? I dare you to say something!" I stood there waiting, no, praying that he would say something!

Jason moved in front of me, getting in my face as glared at me. This was uncomfortable and I decided it only made sense to tell him off as well.

"Keep glaring at me but that won't help you grow a backbone." He sneered and I stepped back, pulling a piece of gum out, throwing it at him.

"Gosh, Jason, ever seen a toothbrush? It's like this wonderful stick type instrument with bristles that you can clean your mouth with. You should invest in one." Mikayla actually snickered at that.

"Shut up, you whore!" Danny yelled, clearly infuriated with the amount of bravado I was showcasing today.

"Or what?" I challenged. "Hmm, gonna suffocate me to death with your breath?"

"God, that would be some fucked up type of torture." Mikayla added, sounding honestly frightened. I smiled at her, slipping my arm into hers and led her away.

I don't know what they said or did after we left but I didn't care. Mikayla turned to me with a huge smile.

"Wow, Miley, no one has ever stood up for me like that!"

"Aw, Kayla, I wasn't gonna let him diss you."

"So, what did you want to tell me before the interruption?" I smiled and decided I could tell her now. I looked around and then looked back at her.

"Well, it's just that, you're my best friend and I've never told you so I wanted to make sure you knew." I murmured, turning anxious as I pulled out the two necklaces, handing her one.

"I just wanted to show you that I care about you, ya know? Um, you don't have to wear it if you don't wanna. I just wanted you to have it." She grinned at me, putting it on right away, making me smile like a little child as I followed suit by putting mine on as well.

"Aw, Miley, you're the best. After what you did for me just now, I don't need a necklace to know how much you care about me but I love it. Thank you." I grinned, feeling my heart flutter. I didn't even know that could happen.

Even though I already told Mikayla what I needed to, we still hung out the next day. It was really nice too. I met her by the theatre and we watched a funny movie. After that, we went and had lunch, then shopped around a little.

"Oh gosh, Kayla! I can't go into another store. I'm gonna die!" I whined.

"Please, Miles? Just two more places!"

"No, I'm hungry! We've been shopping for hours and hours and hours and hours-"

"Okay, I know but come on, two more and I promise we'll go eat dinner." She smiled innocently at me.

"Grr, you're so dead to me!"

"Aw, okay, come on! Let me try these shirts on!" I'm going to kill myself. I mean, I love shopping but damn!

After going to five, let me repeat, _five_ more stores, we finally got to go eat.

I ordered a burger, fries and a milkshake. I was hoping a heart attack would put my aching feet out of misery. Mikayla got the same thing only cause she's just, well, Mikayla. We already know how she eats.

We went in search of a seat and as we walked to an empty booth with our trays, we saw Jason.

Oh shit, I just wanna eat my burger!

He was sitting by himself and didn't even have food. He was just sitting there and stared at us as we walked past him.

"I really hope he doesn't come over Kayla, I might kill him."

"Well, if you're serious, then I hope he does come over." She snickered and I couldn't help but laugh too.

Of course, he comes over and sits next to Mikayla without even asking. He turns in the seat, speaking lowly but I can still hear everything.

"Let's go to my house, babe." He suggests as if he is attempting to be sexy but comes off like a total loser.

"What, so you can molest me again? I don't think so Jason." Hah, way to go Kayla, wait! Molest her, again?

"What, molest you! He what, he, he, did that? To you?" I stuttered like a little child. Mikayla seemed nervous, realizing what she said and looked down.

"I didn't do anything you didn't want." He said. Ooh, Mikayla looked pissed now!

"Yeah, because saying no, telling you to stop and pushing you away just screams that I want you!" Mikayla hissed.

"Oh come on, I didn't even do much."

"No, you did too much! If I didn't kick you and run, I would have been raped, you sick shit!" I just sat there in shock not, knowing what to say, much less think.

"Whatever, when you're ready, you know where I am." He sighed as he stood up.

"Oh and Jason, it's over. Lose my number, would ya?" Mikayla replied in an irritated tone before he finally walked away, leaving me with Mikayla.

"Sorry you had to hear that, Miley. "

"What happened?" She looked at me as if unsure before she took a deep breath and told me everything.

From how Jason took her to the park and in a lonely area, he started kiss her roughly to when she pulled away he pushed her to the ground, got on top of her and touched himself, trying to use her hand as well.

Mikayla, of course, fought back and pushed him off after kneeing him hard in the crotch. She ran away and only cried when she was alone in her room.

I was listening so intently that I leaned in closer to hear her. I was gonna hold her hands but I felt awkward and felt my fisted hands touch hers lightly as she kept talking. I hope the small contact was giving her as much comfort as it gave me.

That incident was about a week ago.

"Why didn't you tell me?" I asked lowly.

"Because, I didn't wanna bother anyone. It's no big deal."

"No big deal, Mikayla? No fucking big deal? He almost raped you!" I whispered harshly. I never felt so mad, yet I felt a calm in me at the same time, a heartless, vicious calm that wanted something to satiate this anger.

"But he didn't, I got away and I'm fine." I looked at her and realized that she was scared. She didn't want policed involved and I understood. I more than understood, just the thought of it was nerve-wracking to talk about something like that with strangers.

"Okay, but he's so dead." Mikayla chuckled at my protectiveness because she thought I was kidding.

"Oh gosh, he texted me." She murmured.

"What does it say?"

"He said he's gonna get me back and nothing will stop him."

"Not for long." I whispered more to myself. I don't think Mikayla heard me though.

"I'm gonna go to the bathroom, I'll be right back." She informed me and walked off.

I stared at her phone, my plan becoming clearer to me. I felt driven as I picked up the phone and texted Jason.

_'Meet me tonight. 8 p.m by the old tree in the park.'_ I clicked send and then deleted the message out of her outbox. I was lucky he responded quickly:

_'Sure ting babe. I new it wuldnt take 2 long :D'_

Wow, he can barely spell, I thought as I deleted that message too.

Mikayla came back, completely clueless about the text or what I was going to do.

Hell, I didn't even know what I was going to do.

* * *

**A/N: **_Cliff hanger! No worries though, the next chapter will be up soon o.o_


	4. A Broken Heart

**Can't Help Falling In Love**

* * *

**Chapter 4: **A Broken Heart

* * *

**Miley's POV**

After telling Mikayla that she should let me know about things like that and how much I care about her, we parted.

I somehow found myself in an electronic store nearby and bought a small digital voice recorder.

Then I went to another store and picked up a few other necessary items. I made my way to the park and was there early so I hid behind the tree, waiting.

I heard someone approaching and I peeked to see that it was Jason. I waited for him to get close enough as I gripped the stick in my hand, just a stick I found in the park.

My mind seemed to be carrying this plan out faster than I could think it through.

He got closer and wasn't paying attention. Perfect, I thought.

Almost blindly rushing forward, I lifted my arms above my head and swung, hearing a sickening noise the wood made against the back of his head.

Good, he deserves it, I thought as he limply fell down right away. Glancing around, I grabbed his legs and dragged him deeper into the park so no one could see me.

This part of the park was always lonely so it was the perfect place.

Man, he was heavy and I grunted as finally propped his body up against the tree. Getting out the rope that I bought, I tied him securely to a thick tree. Awesome, this was way too easy.

I smiled at my handiwork and waited for him to gain consciousness.

About thirty long minutes later, he finally stirred, his eyes opening slowly before he started to panic as he realized he was tied down.

His gaze darted all around till it landed on me so he could me smiling at him. It was a sweet smile and he looked scared now. I think he knew that he was totally fucked.

"M-Miley, what's going on? Untie me, now!" He demanded but to me he sounded like such a little wimp.

"And why should I?"

"Because it's kind of illegal to tie people up to trees!"

"Yeah, well, so is attempted rape." I retorted, reaching into my pocket and switching the recorder on, unnoticed.

"Oh god, so what? I tried to have sex with Mikayla. She's my girlfriend! I can do what I want with her!"

"But no means no, didn't she say no?"

"Yes, but we were dating for a while and fuck, I wanted her so what's the big deal? She knew that I wasn't gonna stick around for nothing." I glared at him

"So you were with her just for sex?"

"Duh and I'm gonna get if from her. She's being such a bitch about it but she wants me so even if I have to use force or manipulate her, I will have what I want. Keep in mind that if you hit me or whatever, there's not much you can do after that, so save yourself the trouble and let me go now or it'll just get worse for Mikayla and for you." He threatened as I smiled.

"Why are you smiling? If you have a thing for me, just say so, I hate playing these games. I can give you what you want if you just let me go." He offered and what irked me was how serious he seemed. Who would want this piece of shit for a guy?

"I don't think that's going to happen, Jason."

"And why not?" He asked, turning angry. I pulled the recorder out of my pocket and smirked.

"What the fuck is that?" He growled while struggling against the tree. I turned it off and replayed it so he could hear what he said. He looked shocked and he knew he was in deep trouble. Just like that, he was back to his cowardly self.

"Please Miley, don't do this! I can't go to jail, please." I felt no remorse for this monster as I picked up the wooden stick from earlier, ignored his pleas and smashed it into the front of his head this time.

I untied him and left him alone there on the ground, knocked out. I hope he dies to be honest. I hope roaches eat him to death.

As soon as I got home, I made two copies of the tape. I hid them and decided that Jason could choose his fate. If he leaves us alone, I won't do anything.

However, if he comes after me or Mikayla he is so fucked. I looked in the mirror and smiled at how genius I had been. I still can't believe what I just did and I went to sleep proud that night.

When I woke up, I laid there thinking about what I did last night.

Why though, I asked myself. Why do I care so much? Yes, I care about Mikayla but what I did last night was so dangerous.

I felt queasy thinking about it. I guess I'm back to myself, finding see no murderous glint in my eyes. God, I must be insane, why did I go into super protective psychotic mode last night? I don't get it.

Well, I'm still a freaking genius anyways. Jason won't hurt my Mikayla now.

Damn, I said _my_ _Mikayla_, didn't I? Why do I feel like this about my best friend? What's wrong with my head? She would never, I could never, it just wouldn't happen.

Well, I didn't have to tell Mikayla about what I did to Jason because he just left her alone. I never saw him again. Told you he was a wimp and she was happy that he was out of her life, leaving me happier than her, oddly enough.

Soon eleventh grade was over for us. I realized by then that I had a crush on my best friend but it was only a crush and I would live, right?

Mikayla and I hung out a lot.

Every chance we found, we went to the movies, we ate out and we walked to nowhere in particular.

We always talked about her boy troubles. She currently had two boyfriends she didn't know which one to break up with. She likes them both.

"Mikayla, you're such a player!"

"I can't help that all these guys want me! I don't get it, I don't even try to make people like me and they fall for me! It's not my fault!" She smirked. I knew there was truth in her words though. I mean, look at me, I'm still crushing hard on my Kayla, wait, uh, I totally meant to say Mikayla. I did, I really did.

Soon after the summer ended, we began senior year. We only had one class together and it was gym.

It saddened me because I thought we would grow apart but I was so wrong. Our friendship grew stronger every day.

Though my crush became more, I refused to admit it. I mean, I told her I loved her but, of course, she assumed it in a friend kind of way.

She said she loved me too but it hurt when she said it and I didn't understand why.

I threw myself into music.

Music took me away from her and the pain that I shouldn't but did feel. I cried sometimes.

I knew it was pathetic but I did cry over her. She never knew. I would just listen to depressing songs and let myself hurt. It was sad, really.

Eventually I started dancing. When no one was home, I'd turn on the stereo in the basement and I'd keep the lights off. I liked dancing in the dark because it felt like I could feel whatever I wanted to feel and no one would know.

We made good memories this last year. We participated in tons of school events. We were on different governing boards for different groups so we always had meetings.

It was funny because we'd have book club, then she would say she has a meeting and I would say me too, then we'd break out laughing, feeling all grown up.

Everything was good between us and I hated it.

I wanted to hate her but I didn't.

We were going to different colleges. That's when it hit me that I wouldn't see her again for a long time, if at all.

Needless to say, it saddened me. The pain in me was consuming. I danced more and more, trying to forget her. I danced till I was out of breath, till I couldn't move, till I was numb. Still, it didn't help. Nothing helped to heal me.

I remember saying goodbye. We were at the train station. She had to take an air train to go up to her college. Demi and Lilly were there too and so was her mom.

We all hugged her and said goodbyes. I gave her a long embrace and pulled away, turning around so she didn't see my tears. I peeked at her and saw the tears she shed because she was leaving her family for college. Her mom was trying so hard not to cry but she failed.

Her mom's tears made me cry more.

Demi and Lilly had left already while I waited for Kayla's mom. She was my ride home. I kept staring at the floor with the tears slipping out. They wouldn't stop.

My heart twisted, I swear, I felt it twist as I gasped and sobbed more. Two arms held me tightly and sobs joined mine. Her mom was holding me and even though we didn't know each other too well, it felt right.

Like she was my mom too, trying to comfort me. We both cried a little more and finally started telling stories about Mikayla and laughed at how wonderful she was.

It felt good to talk about her but I knew when I got home, that was it. No one to hold me, talk to me or tell me it's going to be fine. It wasn't gonna be fine.

I had my first heartbreak with someone who didn't know that they had my heart.

* * *

**A/N: **_I actually felt emotional writing this chapter :I_


	5. My Only Wish

**Can't help falling in love**

* * *

**A/N: **I decided to do something I've never done in my stories before. I'm adding Mikayla's POV as well. Tell me if you like it or if I should stick to one POV. Anyways, enjoy [=

* * *

**Chapter 5: **My Only Wish

* * *

**Mikayla's POV**

Does she even know what she does to me? Does she know that the reason I'm crying right now is not because I'm leaving my home for college but because I won't see her for a long time.

Yes, I'm in love with my best friend. Miley Stewart is my fantasy. She lives in my head and I can't get her out.

Well, you probably want know why or how I fell in love with her. Hell, I don't even know. I just feel so safe with her.

I know why I feel safe though. It's because she looks out for me in a way that no one ever has.

When my ex's boyfriend's friend told me off, she blew up at him. For me, just little ol' me.

When she found out about Jason molesting me, she took care of him. I smiled, thinking about it.

Jason had come to my house about five a.m. with two red bruises on his head. He was panicking and begging me not to give the tape to the cops. I was so confused. What tape?

He told me everything, from the text I never sent to Miley smacking him into unconsciousness, to how she got his confession on tape and smacked him again.

I was taken aback that Miley could even do that. She was a fucking genius! Why didn't I think of it? Man, I love Miley! That's all I could think at that moment. I didn't question my thoughts. Of course, you would love someone who beat the shit out of your ex.

I laughed at Jason after he told me and told him if I ever saw him again or if he was ever near Miley, then she would hand that tape in and he would be done.

I waited for Miley to tell me what she did. She must have wanted my praise but she didn't tell me anything. I realized then that she was keeping the tape for me and if she heard the name Jason that she'd take him down.

I still can't believe she put herself at risk for me. What if Jason had caught her and raped her first or something?

I even cried, thinking about Miley getting hurt for me. I cried, thinking about how great she was. I cried, holding the necklace she gave me. I cried that she was such a good best friend.

I cried because I wanted more. I fell for her. I fell hard.

But I didn't want to scare her off; I mean, who would protect me anymore? Who would be the angel watching over me and beating up my ex's? I had to hold on to her. Even if it meant not telling her how I really felt.

This train ride is way too long and I want Miley now. All those times we were together and now I wish I held or hugged her more often.

I was afraid though. What if I couldn't control myself and I did something regrettable. I know rape is a horrible thing but if she was in my arms, she might just become my victim but let me stop, rape is so not cool.

I know my mom is having a party in a month for my birthday. It's supposed to be a surprise but I know everything that happens in that house.

My only birthday wish is that Miley is invited and that she comes.

* * *

**A/N: **_I know it's short but I'm starting another chapter soon! L:_


	6. Not What I Imagined

**Can't Help Falling In Love**

* * *

**Chapter 6: **Not What I Imagined

* * *

**Miley's POV**

So, I received an interesting E-mail today. It was an invite to Mikayla's surprise party. I didn't know her mom could use the internet. What? She's a grown up, they shouldn't know how to use computers. If parents could go online as well as kids could, well, our lives would suck!

I'm so excited about Mikayla's birthday party, I haven't seen her in such a long time and it'll be awesome to see her face again. I think I'd die if I could never see her again.

Anyways, I got her the perfect present. She's always admiring my boots but for some reason she never buys any.

Therefore, I bought her a pair of really nice cowgirl boots. They're beige with a sleek and awesome heel. The design is so cool that I almost took it for myself but she deserves it. It's her eighteenth birthday and she's finally my age.

I remember my last birthday. She gave me the biggest hug ever and a bracelet that said my name on it. It's beautiful and I still wear it.

Honestly though, the hug was better. How does she do that to me? One minute I'm just watching T.V., or eating, or reading and poof! She pops into my mind and the thoughts she brings are insanely inappropriate.

Back on point, I've got two days till this party and I guess I should go buy her a birthday card to write how great a friend she is rather than think about how much I just want to do her.

_Two Days Later_

Okay, I'm here in front of her house, holding her gift and card, trying to control my excitement as I walk up the stairs to the front door. I knock and almost immediately the door swings open. Lilly is standing there with what looks like a chicken wing in her hand.

"Miley, you're here!" She squeals and pulls me in for a hug. I hug her back, smiling.

"Lilly! Of course, I'm here!"

"Oh my god, oh my god, let me join the hug!" Demi exclaims as she runs over, embracing us.

"Demi, I missed you guys so much! How's college?"

"Awesome!" They both replied at the same time. We all grinned and talked for a few more minutes before all the other guests, including us were ushered into the living room and told to hide behind doors and couches. This is awesome. Mikayla would be arriving soon and I can't wait to see her.

I hid behind a door, looking through the crease, awaiting a chance to see her.

As soon as her mom turns the light on, we're all supposed to jump out and yell surprise.

The door opens and I can see her mom's outline in the doorway followed my Mikayla's. Oh god, she's still as sexy as ever and I'm just talking about her silhouette.

She's lugging a small suitcase behind her and she looks guarded. Aw man, she knows already!

What can I expect though? She always told me she knows exactly what's going down in her house.

The light goes on.

"Surprise!" We all shout.

"Oh my fucking god!" She yells back.

"Language, Mikayla!" Her mother complains.

Well, at least Mikayla is a great actress. She's grinning, looking at her table full of gifts.

Suddenly, she frowns and searches the room till her gaze connects with mine. She looks me dead in the eyes and smiles so hard; I think I can feel it.

She runs over to me and grabs me into a long hug.

"Miley, I'm so glad you came! I missed you so damn much!"

"I missed you too, Mikayla, I can't believe it's been so long! It sucks not having you around."

"I know, right? I'm so miss-able." She jokes.

"Yes, you are, Kayla."

"Well, so are you, Miley." I just look at her with a smile plastered on my face. Nothing will ever be better than this moment.

We hear a cough and turn to see Lilly and Demi standing there, appearing annoyed.

"So, we don't get anything? You just go off hugging Miley when we came to your party too! You suck, Mikayla!" Demi complains.

"Aw, come on, I just saw Miley first. I missed you bums too." She says, pulling them both into a hug as I grin and decide to annoy them further.

"Hmm, interesting, I got my own personal hug." I state with a smirk.

"Miley!" Mikayla scolds before I'm being chased by Demi and Lilly.

"Oh, come on guys! I was just stating what I noticed! No harm meant." I quickly explained, hoping that they wouldn't corner me further but suddenly, I was up against a wall and they were both advancing. Uh-oh.

Unexpectedly, Mikayla hopped in front of Demi, tickling her till she was screaming-laughing and collapsing on the couch. Lilly lunged for me but Mikayla is so quick! She grabbed my arm, jerking me out of the way. Lilly ended up in landing on the couch, on top of Demi while everyone was watching and laughing at this scene.

Mikayla ordered us to behave though because it's her party and apparently, she will lock us all in a closet.

The party was freaking awesome! The music was amazing. We couldn't stop dancing, like literally, we had to eat our food while dancing. It was so cool when we cut the cake though.

I went up to feed Mikayla and, of course, I chose the biggest piece of cake that I could possibly get onto this tiny fork and attempted to feed her.

Naturally, Mikayla's a sport and takes it all in her mouth so she looks like an animal trying to scarf down the cake.

It was so adorable though until she grabbed a piece of cake in her bare hand, stuffing it into my mouth till I'm choking on it and she moves back, laughing at me.

"That's what you get for giving me this big piece, Miley!" She says between chewing. Everyone is laughing at me now while I run over to get a cup of soda to wash it down.

"Mikayla, you almost choked me!" I yelled, grabbing her.

"Wait, you can't hurt me today! I'm the birthday girl." I groan and let her go.

"Fine, but you're so dead tomorrow!"

"Looking forward to it!" She smirks. Oh boy, I just shivered seeing that smirk.

Now I feel tortured again. I almost forgot how much I'm in love with her now that I'm with her once more. See how amazing she is, she makes me forget all my problems.

Soon Mikayla's mom lets us have a little alcohol in our drinks. Mikayla's mom isn't the most responsible person but I get that she wants to make sure the party is awesome.

Mikayla can drink as much as she wants but the rest of us have a limit. I don't like alcohol much so I just stay away from it. I don't think I could deal with my dad if he found out I got drunk at a party.

Surely Mikayla takes advantage of this and drinks everything in sight, like literally, everything.

When she's buzzed, she's dancing on everyone. I felt a little jealous and annoyed but I just sat in my seat and watch her in between Lilly and Demi.

Of course, they're buzzed as well. She finally moves away, out of breathe and heads my way, leaving Lilly and Demi dancing so close you'd think it was one person.

Mikayla is all smiles as she gets closer to me.

"Why aren't you dancing, Miley?"

"Um, not in the mood really."

"Mhm, sure. Come on, dance with the birthday girl."

"I don't think so."

"Come on, you can't say no to the birthday girl!" She whines

"Fine." I give in and I'm pulled onto the dance floor by a very buzzed Mikayla.

I really don't want to do this but Mikayla is just dancing up against me now but it feels so good and I can't help that it's inappropriate as I join in.

After a few minutes of dancing, all hot and heavy with Mikayla, she stops abruptly and just stares at me. I stop dancing as I feel a blush creeping up my neck.

She smiles and pulls me in for a hug.

"Wh-what are you doing, Mikayla?" I half stutter, half ask. She rarely hugs me this much. She pulls back and responds.

"I'm hugging you, silly!" Then she hugs me again. I sigh and let go, just holding her against me. So what if she's drunk? It's just a hug.

She turns suddenly, grabbing my hand and drags me up the stairs. I've never been in her room before but why is she taking me there?

"Mikayla, why are we in your room?"

"Miley! You ask way too many questions! I just wanted to get away from the party, okay?"

"Um, okay."

"Look at what I brought back with me." She says as she digs through her suitcase by her bed. I walk over to her to see what it is.

"What?" I ask.

"This." She pulls out a pair of handcuffs, wait, what, handcuffs?

"Mikayla, why did you bring back handcuffs?" I ask, laughing at it.

"So I could do this." Suddenly, I feel the handcuffs close around my wrist and I try to jump back but she's too fast for me and she pushes me back, closing the other cuff around her bed pole. Oh no.

"What, why did you do that, Kayla?" I demand.

"Relax, Miles, I just wanted to see if they work."

"Well, now that we know they do, can you unlock them?" I plead. She walks over to the door, locking it. I don't know if this is a dream or a nightmare.

She turns, leaning against it seductively.

"Hmm, can you think of anything to do while you're tied up there?" She asks slyly. Goddammit, she's turning me on now but does she have to be drunk? I can't catch a fucking break, can I?

"Kayla, stop it and un-cuff me now!" I whisper furiously.

"Oh fine but you're no fun, Miley!" She walks over, just an arm's length out of my reach and takes the key out of her bra.

Oh god, maybe I should let her do what she wants.

"If you want the key, Miley, then you're going to have to take it." She whispers as she goes to put it back in her bra.

"Come on, Kayla! Don't put it in your bra! You know that's the one place I won't go in!"

"Oh really, fine." She smirks and pulls the waist of her pants, dropping the key in. I think my jaw drops with it.

"Oh god." I moan out against my will. She comes closer now, looking so smug.

"Get the key, Miley." She blows my neck lightly and I whimper lowly but she hears me.

"Kayla, please?"

"Well, you don't have to beg." She states as she kisses me full on.

Her mouth taste like alcohol and cake and it feels so sexy when she licks my bottom lip slowly. Wait, no! This is my best friend! What am I doing? I gasp, pulling away from her.

"Mikayla! Give me the key!"

"Take it if you want it." She responds happily, knowing I wouldn't dare put my hand in her pants.

"Just give it to me!"

"I can definitely give _it_ to you" She says suggestively, moving to my neck and licking the skin there. I don't think I can stop her again as I feel my legs quivering under me. I can't stand up any longer.

I move back and sit on the bed and Mikayla takes this chance to straddle me, slipping her hands under my shirt. Oh boy, I'm so gone.

She kisses me again, moving her hands into my hair. I don't care anymore and I lift my free hand, sliding it into her hair.

She slips her tongue into my mouth and our tongues battle it out. I win, probably because she's so drunk and just when I'm getting into it, her body falls limply against me.

Shit, she passed out. Well, I guess she had more to drink than I thought. I don't know if I should thank god or cry now.

I can't get her off me and I'm handcuffed to the damn bed! What do I do? I'm freaking out and Mikayla is dead-weight on top of me.

This is not how I imagined the night would end.

* * *

**A/N: **_Looks like we'll have to wait and see what happens when Mikayla wakes up :)_


	7. Are We Flirting?

**Can't Help Falling In Love**

* * *

**Chapter 7: **Are We Flirting?

* * *

**Miley's POV**

I felt something on me move, huh? Why is something moving?

My eyes flew open to see big brown ones staring back at me widely.

Mikayla! Drunk! Handcuffs! Shit! It wasn't a dream! What could I do, I stared back just as shocked.

She moved, getting off of me before rubbing her eyes and looking back at me.

"Uh, Miley, what are you doing in my room, and in my bed?" I laughed at that. She really had no clue.

"Um, Mikayla, I don't know how to tell you this but I'm a little tied up." I lifted my cuffed hand as proof.

"Whoa, how did my handcuffs get on you?"

"You, uh, put them on me, Kayla."

"I, what, no, I didn't!"

"It's okay, you were drunk and you didn't know what you were doing."

"Are you saying I cuffed you to my bed when I was drunk and tried to, you know…" She trailed off with wide eyes.

"Well, yeah, but it's no big deal. After you got on top of me, you passed out so nothing much happened."

"Oh, okay, sorry, I guess." She mumbled, looking down in shame.

"Kayla, it's okay, I'm just glad it was you who cuffed me and not some freaky pervert, alright? Now get over here and un-cuff me" I demanded playfully, trying to make her feel better.

"Oh yeah, of course." She smiled slightly and walked over to her suitcase, searching for something.

"Kayla, what are you looking for?"

"The key, silly." She chuckled. Oh no, I just realized where the key was.

"Um, it's not in there anymore." She looked up, confused now.

"Where's the key then?" I sighed, not believing that I had to say this.

"Um, you put the key in your, uh, in your pants."

"Oh, okay." Whew, she didn't freak. She checked her jean pockets. Oh no, no wonder she's so calm.

"Um, Miley, the key isn't in my pants." I looked down.

"What I had meant by in your pants is like, in your pants." She seemed to get a bit frustrated.

"Miley, I just told you, it's not in my pants!"

"Yes, it is! Kayla, just check better, like everywhere." She checked her back pockets now, very irritated.

"Okay! It's not here!"

"Check better! Come on!" She walked over to me.

"Since you know where it is, you get it!" I groaned. I need a better way to explain this.

"Mikayla, last night you were drunk, you wanted me to, um, get the key from you so you dropped it in your pants. Now think, where would you put the key if you were turned on and drunk?" She stepped back shocked and her mouth fell open but no words came out.

"No, I wouldn't, would I?" She ran into the bathroom and emerged a few minutes later with the key in hand. Her whole face was red as she walked over and un-cuffed me, dropping the key on her nightstand.

She looked so ashamed and I pulled her into a big hug. She was drunk and it's not like I didn't like it, not that she didn't need to know that part.

"Don't hug me." She whined yet she held on tighter as I smiled. "I'm a horrible person, Miley, I'm so sorry. I can't believe I practically molested you last night. Gosh, I'm disgusting!"

"No, Kayla, you're not disgusting, I love you! Now relax!"

"But I, I fucking almost raped you. If I didn't pass out, what else would have happened!" She whispered frantically. Wow, this was really bugging her.

"I'm no better than Jason." She whispered to herself.

"What? Mikayla! You're nothing like Jason! You didn't want him to touch you. There's a difference!" She looked up at me, interested now.

"You, um, wanted me to touch you?" Uh oh, well, I have to let her know she's not a freak like Jason. Damn it.

"Well, I didn't put up much resistance." I chuckled, trying to lighten the mood. "I just refused to take the key from your pants." She looked up at me, smiling, yay! She's smiling.

"I don't remember much, can, can you tell exactly what I did?"

"Aw, come on, Kayla! I don't wanna!" I whined but she smacked my shoulder.

"Tell me or I'm cuffing you back to my bed."

"Fine, fine, I'll give a quick summary of what I remember."

"Okay, cool!" She pulled me to her bed and we sat down.

"Well, you got really drunk and started dirty dancing with Lilly and Demi. Then you came over to me and forced me to dance with you. After a few minutes of dancing, you dragged me up here. Um, you hugged me and when I asked why you were hugging me, you said you just wanted to hug, which I understood because I so huggable." I smirked, earning me a smack from Mikayla.

"Ow, anyways, you said you wanted to show me something so I came next to you and you showed me the handcuffs. I laughed and asked why you had them and you said so you could do _this_ and you cuffed me to the bed quickly. I freaked out, you laughed. Then you walked to the door and locked it, came back, put the key in your pants, things got hot and heavy and you passed out on me when I finally relented."

Mikayla looked impressed, wait, what?

"I'm that good." It was my turn to smack her.

"Ow, just saying, I was totally drunk and I still managed to cuff you to my bed and get you to give in to me. You're easy, Miley!" She laughed at my stunned expression.

"What? I am not easy!" I huffed as Mikayla smirked at me.

"Oh yeah, Miles, you're easy, any drunk chick could get you." She teased.

"The only reason a drunk chick could get me is because I trusted her, my apologies for trusting my best friend!" I said heatedly, making her frown.

"I'm sorry though. I shouldn't have molested you even if I was drunk."

"It's okay, maybe I let you." I replied with a smirk before Mikayla snorted.

"Sure you did. I think you just don't wanna admit the effect of my charm." I giggled at that.

"Charm? Yeah, because cuffing me and dropping the key in your panties is oh so elegant and charming!"

"Not my fault your standards are so low, Miles." She shot back.

"Oh boy, Mikayla, actually if I were with you, then my standards would be really high." I smiled and she blushed at my sudden compliment.

"Yeah, same here…" She trailed off. Are we flirting?

"Um, I'm gonna go see where my mom is. I'm surprised this door wasn't broken down in the middle of the night. My mom would never let me stay in my room with someone else. She must be drunk somewhere." She commented and with that, Mikayla walked out of the room, leaving me a bit confused and kind of turned on again.

Damn.

* * *

**A/N: **_I would adore some reviews and the next chapter shall be up in a day or two, maybe less [=_


	8. What Would You Do?

**Can't help falling in love**

* * *

**A/N: **Here's some insight into Mikayla's mind, then back to Mileys POV.

* * *

**Chapter 8: **What Would You Do?

* * *

**Mikayla's POV**

Fuck my life so much!

I hate alcohol right now yet I'm thankful for it too. I finally make my move on Miley and I can't fucking remember!

This is so frustrating! The way she described it was too fast and not in detail and there were handcuffs involved!

Why God? Why do you hate me? What have I ever done? I could just cry at the whole thing. I mean, I'm happy that I kissed her but I'm freakin' pissed that I can't remember it!

When will I ever have that chance again? I know, never! Screw the whole world!

I can't stop fuming about this as I make my way down the stairs and surely enough, my mom's passed out on the couch of this very messy living room.

She better clean this up! It was my birthday so I'm not lifting a finger. Oh whatever, I'll leave her to wake up on her own.

It seems like people left on their own last night.

I guess I should go back and face Miley in my room. I'm a little confused though. We were definitely flirting in my room just now.

Maybe she was just trying to make me feel better about the whole molesting her thing, but then again, oh I don't know. Maybe I'm imagining the flirting since I want it so much.

* * *

**Miley's POV**

I look up to see Mikayla coming back.

"Hey, so my mom's passed out on the couch and the whole place is a mess."

"Hm, so what do you wanna do now?"

"Well, I'm not cleaning it, when she wakes up she can clean up her mess." Mikayla grumbled. I chuckled at how adorable she was. I just wanna kiss her.

This time I want her to be sober and I want the same reaction as last night but I probably won't have that. Alcohol sucks major ass.

"Miley, let's go to your house. I don't wanna deal with my mom when she wakes up hung over." I grinned at her. She's never been in my house before.

"Okay, let's go!" Mikayla laughed at my enthusiasm. Oh snap, I'm supposed to play it cool. So what if she's coming over to my place? It's no big deal!

Try telling that to my quickening heartbeat.

I drove us back to my house and we went up to my room. It's only eight something in the morning so I guess my dad's still asleep.

Mikayla plopped down on my bed, smiling at me.

"So, what do you wanna do now, Miles?"

"I don't know, I'm gonna take a shower."

"Ooh, I want a shower now! Ugh, why didn't I do that before I left?" She frowned.

"Well, you could shower here. I have clothes you could borrow."

"Yeah, but, what about, uh, undergarments?" I laughed because she was definitely talking about panties.

"Um, well, I bought a few new things at _Victoria Secrets_ last week. You could look through them." I picked up the bag of underwear and tossed them to her. I hope she didn't laugh at me though. Most of them were lacy and kind of sexy.

She opened the bag and looked up at me wide-eyed before pulling out a dark blue thong. I could feel the blush creeping up my neck.

I grabbed my towel and ran into the bathroom before she could speak. I forgot about those and the scarlet ones, oh god.

When I finally came out of the bathroom, she was smirking at me and holding onto a pair of black silk panties, probably the most modest thing in that bag.

"I choose these. I wouldn't wanna steal all your sex stuff away."

"What, they're not for sex, I just, I like to wear them!" Wrong words, I realized as her smirk got bigger.

"Wow, Miley, who knew you would wear sexy lingerie under your regular clothes. Always prepared, huh?"

"Shut up and shower before I take my stuff back and keep the panties." I threw her a towel, a pair of shorts and a t-shirt.

She kept the smile on her face and went into the bathroom.

Last time I offer to share anything with her. As embarrassing as it was, I find it kinda hot that I know exactly what she's wearing. I smiled to myself. I have got to stop thinking like this.

When she came out of the bathroom she looked so relaxed. I was on the bed, sitting up against the headboard, reading a magazine. She came and sat next to me. Really close to me and leaned over to see what I was reading.

"Oh my god!" She squealed.

"What?" I asked, confused at her sudden enthusiasm.

"Look at what that says!" I wasn't really paying attention to the magazine, but I looked at the title and my eyes widened. It read:

_'Hannah Montana and Selena Gomez are officially a couple!'_

"Isn't that so sweet?" Mikayla crooned.

"Wow, I didn't know they were gay, Disney must be pissed." I chuckled.

"Oh well, about time they came out! You could tell they were gay every time they were next to each other, they would keep touching unnecessarily and they eye fucked each other to death! I mean, even I felt tired after watching them. You'd have to be blind and deaf with a side of retard not to notice!" I laughed at Mikayla.

"It gives me hope that true love can't be denied." Mikayla sighed sweetly.

"Yeah, it is sweet." I agreed. At least she was open-minded to people being gay or else I'd be in a bad place.

I put the magazine down and looked at her; she just stared back with her big brown eyes. I sighed and looked away.

"What's wrong, Miley?"

"Nothing, do you wanna go out and do something today?"

"Yeah, what should we do?

"I don't know, let's just drive and see where we end up."

"Okay, cool with me." We got up and went back to my car. I drove and had no idea where we were going but I didn't care. As long as Mikayla was with me, I'd be happy.

We drove and drove until Mikayla started complaining.

"Miley! I'm hungry!"

"Okay, you said that like fifteen times! Hold on, I'm looking for a place to eat!"

"Ugh, hurry or I'm taking a bite outta you!"

"Mikayla, I'm not something to eat!" She smirked and lifted her chin up.

"Well, you could be." I realized what she was implying and my mouth fell open. She chuckled at my reaction.

"Um, look, a diner!" I pointed out gratefully.

"Oh, thank god! I need food!" I parked the car and we went inside the diner.

It was a nice, small, comfy looking place. A waiter came up over and seated us in a booth. I love sitting in booths, especially with Mikayla across me because for some reason, sitting in a booth feels so romantic.

"Can I start you two off with some drinks?" The waiter asked and Mikayla replied first.

"Yup, gimme a strawberry smoothie and I want the chicken strips with a side of mash potatoes and corn instead of broccoli." I didn't feel like opening the menu so I just said I'd have the same thing, except with a Vanilla Latte to drink.

The waiter walked off and came back about ten minutes later with our drinks.

"Okay, your meals will be done in a few." He informed us.

"Thank you." I replied before he walked off.

"Miley?"

"Yeah?"

"Nothing."

"Okay."

"Miley?"

"Yes?"

"Nothing."

"Mikayla, is there something you want to say?" I asked with a lifted brow.

"Nope."

"Okay then."

"Miley?"

"Oh my god, Kayla! What is it?"

"What, I just like saying your name!"

"Yeah, because that's not weird at all" I half yelled, half laughed. I swear she was so silly sometimes.

"It's not weird! I just like to say, Miley!"

"Okay, Kayla, okay, say it all you want." I swear she was about to say my name again if the waiter hadn't brought our food at that exact moment.

She grinned and as soon as the plate hit the table, Mikayla dug in. I chuckled and began to eat my food after the waiter walked off.

"So, how are you liking college?" Mikayla asked through a mouthful of food.

"I like college a lot, but the work can get to be too much sometimes."

"Yeah, I know what you mean. I feel mature but then I wanna come home when I see all my homework."

"Yeah, but I still enjoy it."

"Mhm, me too." She agreed and looked up, just staring into my eyes. I felt like she was trying to tell me something and it was such an intense stare that I couldn't look away. Finally, she looked down.

"Miley, what would you do if you liked someone a lot and you knew they probably didn't feel the same way?" I felt jealousy overtake me. I hate when she talks to me about other guys.

"Um, well I would just tell them and get it over with before I'm stuck in love with them and never telling them. Well, actually that's what I'd want to do, but I'd probably just love them from afar." I chuckled sadly, describing what I did with her.

"Yeah, I feel like I should tell the person but I'm afraid they won't see me the same way and I might lose them." Mikayla said sullenly before looking back down.

"Hey, Mikayla, if someone doesn't accept your love then they are just plain stupid! Besides, you're awesome and nothing and I mean nothing can change that." She smile warmly at me.

"Well, thanks, Miley. I feel a little better."

"Aw, come on, don't be sad. Just look them in the eyes and tell them. If they don't like you back, at least you'll know." I advised, not wanting Mikayla to go through the misery I feel by not telling her.

"I don't know. Why don't you tell me how you would want to be told by someone that they like you?" I laughed and already had an idea of how I wished Mikayla would tell me she loved me, which of course was just a fantasy.

"Well, um, I would want it to be simple but romantic. Like when we were just having a good time together, the person would just pull me in for a kiss and tell me that moments like this make them realize they love me and want me forever. That way I would feel totally loved and I would want it to be natural. You know, like I just want to be held and loved." Mikayla looked thoughtful as she smiled brightly.

"That sounds beautiful, I'm so stealing that!" She joked and I returned a softer smile.

"It's already yours." I whispered, feeling my insides fall.

* * *

**A/N: **_Well, what do you think? Lol, I'd love reviews and the next update is on its way [=_


	9. A Moment Like This

**Can't Help Falling In Love**

* * *

**Crazier: **This one is for you. I love that I could make your day less horrible [=

* * *

**A/N: **Sorry I took forever to update, I just finished my college papers :x

* * *

**Chapter 9: **A Moment Like This

* * *

**Miley's POV**

After the diner, I drove us back to my place. We didn't go inside yet for some reason. We just sat in my car, relaxing with the radio on before Mikayla finally looked over to me.

"Miley?"

"Yeah?"

"Nothing."

"Oh come on, Kayla! Not again!" She laughed, remembering earlier today.

"No really, never mind."

"Fine, but you have got to stop doing that." She nodded slightly.

"Let's go to the park, Miley." I smiled. Why not, I thought as I drove towards the park.

When we got there, Mikayla hopped out of my car and waited for me to get out too. I was a little surprised that the park was so full.

"Look Miley, there's a circus today!" She exclaimed.

"Cool, let's go in!" I urged before we rushed up to the ticket booth, purchased tickets, then bought a funnel cake with soda's and went into the circus. It was crowded and I could literally feel the excitement.

"This is so awesome, Miley!"

"I know; I'm glad we came!" The show started and the acrobats were crazy, it should be illegal for people to be so flexible!

Mikayla's eyes were glued to the whole performance and so were mine except for the few times where my gaze was drawn to her.

Suddenly, as I was studying Mikayla's face, she turned and caught my eyes in a stare. I just couldn't turn away.

Her mouth fell open for a moment and then shut again before she smiled at me.

She brought her face closer. It was like she was about to kiss me. She leaned in, oh my fucking god; she's going to kiss me! My whole body stayed frozen as her lips came nearer and nearer.

She braced her forehead against mine and stared into my eyes again. I blinked, pressing my forehead closer and she smiled wider, kissing me.

Her lips were soft and sweet from the funnel cake while her hands slid into my hair gently. I kissed back fervently, hoping this was real.

When she pulled away to breathe, one of her hands went down to my waist and the other held my face gently as she finally spoke.

"It's moments like these where I realize how much I love you, Miley." I recognized those words, my words! I couldn't help the tears that slipped out as realization hit me like a brick.

"Wait, you mean, I, I'm the person you were talking about?" I questioned stupidly.

"Yes. I'm sorry if you don't feel the same way but you convinced me to tell you." She said and looked at me expectantly, waiting for an answer.

I broke down sobbing and nearly threw myself into her arms. I couldn't believe it, she loved me too! I pulled back and looked at her face again to see how confused she appeared.

"Miley, why are you crying? I just told you I loved you and even if you don't feel the same way, we can still be best friends." She almost pleaded.

"No, no, no, no!" I chanted. "I don't want to be friends, I love you! When I told you how I wanted someone to tell me they loved me, that was my fantasy of you telling me! And you just fulfilled it! God, I love you so much!" I threw myself into her arms again and burrowed my face into her neck from how intense I was feeling at this very moment.

She pulled me back and I could see the realization hit her as her mouth formed an 'O' before she grinned.

"Glad I could help with your fantasy." She laughed softly, kissing me again.

She kissed my tears away, then my nose and held me close to her.

For the rest of the show, we watched as the back of my body was pressed against the front of Mikayla's.

I leaned into her and from time to time she would press a kiss on my neck or my cheekbone. I felt chills run through me as she wrapped her arms around my waist and slipped her hands into mine.

I didn't know expressive love could feel so amazing, so intense and so strong. This was perfect, just being in her arms.

When the show ended, the spectators started leaving and we just sat there. A few people stared at us funny but then others glanced at us adoringly with small smiles. I felt my heart soaring. I was so happy right now.

Mikayla placed one last kiss on my neck before we stood up.

"I don't want to let go of you, Miley." I smiled, knowing I felt the same way.

"Me neither, but we have to get to the car and I don't think we can hug all the way there."

"Yeah, but you can carry me!" She remarked with a grin and out of nowhere, she pushes me forward, hopping on my back. She's light as a feather.

"Mikayla, what are you doing!" I exclaimed.

"Never letting go, now gimme a piggy back ride!" She squealed as I laughed at her silliness and carried her out on my back.

Now we were really getting weird looks because Mikayla was waving her hands in the air yelling:

"Faster, Miley, faster!" I jogged all the way to the car and dropped her on the trunk. She grabbed my hand and helped me up, pulling me in between her legs.

Her chin nestled in between my neck and shoulder blade as her arms wrapped around my waist again. I loved bracing against her. It felt like my body was made to fit against hers.

Cliché much, but I don't care. I love this, I love her.

"I love you." She whispered in my ear. I smiled and turned my head to kiss her again.

When the kiss ended, I whispered those sweet words back to her. We sat there for a long time. How long? I don't know.

"How long?" She whispered in my ear. What the hell, is she reading my mind?

"What?" I asked, a bit flustered.

"How long have you loved me?" Oh, I laughed internally at myself.

"Hmm, forever, but I started to realize it after you dated that jerk, Jason." She pressed her cheek against mine and nodded. Suddenly, I was curious too.

"How long have you loved me?" She chuckled and mimicked the beginning of my answer

"Forever, but I realized my feelings after you beat the shit out of Jason." My whole body froze and my heart skipped a beat.

She wasn't supposed to know that. I tried to pull away to look at her but she was too quick for me.

Her arms tightened and she brought her legs up, locking them around me as well. I was trapped.

"Uh, I, uh, what, I don't know what you're talkin' about." I muttered quickly before I felt her breath against my ear.

"Oh really, Miley? So you didn't knock him out, tie him up, get his confession and then knock him out again?" Okay, so she did know.

"Um, well, uh, okay, yes, I did." I admitted, ashamed of myself. "But he was asking for it when he touched you!" I added angrily. "Are you mad?" I asked in a smaller voice.

"Mad? No, I was touched that you would do all that for me. I was mad because you could have gotten yourself hurt but I think it was pretty genius of you to protect what's yours." Mikayla whispered happily.

"Protect what's mine?" I repeated. "So, you're mine?" I asked.

"Oh yeah, Miley, I'm all yours and you're all mine. If you ever forget that, then you are fucked, okay?" She stated, roughly nipping at my ear. I groaned at the sensation of her threat. Why was that such a turn on?

"Okay." I agreed. She unlocked her legs from around me and turned my face to kiss me. It was the most passionate kiss yet. She gripped my face in both hands and pressed her lips against mine as hard as possible.

I ran my hands under her shirt and slid them up her back. She groaned and slipped her tongue into my mouth. I ran my tongue around hers and let her explore as my hands moved higher, brushing against the sides of her breasts.

She moaned into my mouth which vibrated against my tongue and caused me to moan back.

Suddenly, we heard voices and broke the kiss, realizing that a group of people were approaching. We hopped off the trunk and got into my car before I started it quickly and drove us away.

Our faces were flushed; our breathing ragged and we couldn't stop laughing that we almost got caught.

"Ah, that was fun!" Mikayla remarked.

"Yeah, I think we should try that again." I suggested breathlessly.

"Oh really, how about right now?" Mikayla murmured as her fingers tangled into my hair.

"Kayla, I'm driving so unless you feel like crashing, you should stop that."

"Fine." She grumbled as she removed her hand.

"Where to?" It was already eleven p.m. I guess I should take us home.

"Home, my mom's gonna kill me." Mikayla replied. "But I think it's worth it." She added.

"Oh really, well, I want you alive tomorrow." I pouted.

"Well, then you should come talk to my mom. I think she loves you more than me." I laughed at that.

"Why would you think that?"

"When she called me at college the first time, she wouldn't shut up about how sweet you are and I should never let a friend like you go." I suddenly remembered how I talked her mom and cried after Mikayla left that first time.

"Oh yeah." I smiled, but wondered how long she was going to like me after she finds out I'm dating her daughter.

"Um, are you planning on telling your mom about us?" I asked Mikayla.

"Hmm, I want to. Is that okay with you?"

"Oh, um, yeah, I just hope she doesn't hate me or something." Mikayla snorted now.

"She has no right to."

"What do you mean?"

"Nothing, um, but I'm sure she'll accept me and you."

"Okay, when are you going to tell her?" I questioned but gained no answer.

I parked in front of her house before we got out of the car and Mikayla grabbed my hand, pulling me towards her house.

"Right now, I'm telling her right now."

"Girl I've loved for years who finally admitted she loves me back, say what!" I exclaimed.

* * *

**A/N: **_I'm not sure when I'll get to update again with all this college work I've got but I hope you enjoyed this and see you next update [=_


	10. Don't Leave Me

**Can't help falling in love**

* * *

**Crazier: **I love you! Seriously! I live for your reviews!

**GirlCrushMiles: **Thanks and I wish that would happen too, lol! I love your name because I have the biggest crush on Miley even though I'm not gay. Can't help it, the girl is hot, lmao!

* * *

**A/N: **Sorry for the wait :x Blame my professors! I am innocent! O.o

* * *

**Chapter 10: **Don't Leave Me

* * *

**Miley's POV**

Mikayla pulled me into her house and I wasn't sure if I should follow or turn and run away. I wasn't ready for this! Her mom is gonna totally freak! Mikayla turned, sensing my hesitation.

"It's okay, Miles, she won't hate you, I promise." I nodded as she led me into the living room where her mom was sitting down, watching T.V.

"Hey mom, guess what?" Mikayla started with a grin. Wait, is she seriously gonna tell her mom like this?

"What?" Her mom asked, looking up.

"Miley is now officially my girlfriend!" Mikayla announced with a proud smile. I just stood there with my mouth hung open that she wasn't taking this seriously.

"Oh, honey, that's wonderful! I knew there was something more between you two!" Her mom exclaimed. If I was confused before, you should see me right now.

"Wait, that's it, you're not mad?" I questioned her mom. Mikayla smirked at me as if saying,_ I told you so._

"Mad? Miley, why would I be mad?" Her mom asked me.

"Um, Mikayla just admitted she's gay and that we're dating. I thought you might be mad or at least surprised."

"Oh dear, of course not. Didn't Mikayla tell you about me back in the day?" Huh?

"Mom, let's not talk about that, please!" Mikayla pleaded, taking my hand to lead me away.

"Wait, what do you mean?" I asked, pulling away from Mikayla and going over to her mom who was chuckling.

"Honey, let's just say that when I was younger, I was into experimenting, if you get what I'm saying." My eyes widened at the realization of what her mom was admitting while Mikayla made a gagging sound and whined.

"Mom, I told you never to speak about that in front of me again!"

"Mikayla, she asked, what's the big deal if I've had a few run in's with the same sex before and maybe even after having you?"

"Mom, shush! My ears are gonna bleed!" Mikayla cried out before I finally found my voice.

"You slept with girls before?" I asked dumbly and I mentally slapped myself after asking it.

"Well, yes. It was and still is fun. I am definitely not against it, so you girls enjoy yourselves."

"Mommy, can you please not tell my girlfriend about your sex life!" I finally cracked a smile, relieved that I wasn't hated and that her mom was totally cool with it. Yeah, it was weird finding out how cool her mom was with it, but hey, that's the circle of life.

"Wow, so you're like bisexual then?" I asked her mom.

"Miley! Shut up, please!" Mikayla groaned.

"Well, I prefer men but I have no objections to a hot chick in my bed." My mouth dropped at her mom's casual statement.

"Mommy, please, please be quiet!" I suddenly understood Mikayla's want for her mom to not say more.

"Mikayla, what's the big deal? It's the truth."

"Yeah, well keep it to yourself, mom!" Mikayla almost yelled before really grabbing me this time and dragging me up to her room.

I walked over and dropped onto her bed.

"Wow." Was all I could get out.

"I know, it's weird what my mom said."

"I had no clue."

"And you weren't supposed to, her and her stupid, big mouth!" Mikayla complained. I chuckled.

"Wow, now I know why you were so confident in telling her."

"Mhm, sorry though. I didn't think she'd tell you all of that stuff too."

"It's okay. It's weird but at least I'm still here and she doesn't hate me or you. Oh and by the way, I love how you introduced me as your girlfriend without even asking me." I pointed out smugly.

Mikayla crossed her arms and pouted.

"You don't wanna be my girlfriend?"

"Well, I never said no. You just never asked." I replied playfully.

"Is that how it's gonna be, Miles, I have to ask? Maybe I think you should ask since I was the first one to say I love you." I chuckled and walked over to Mikayla.

"Fine, Mikayla, but this goes in the record book." I smirked before I was tackled onto the bed and my mouth was covered by Mikayla's lips.

Her lips were hot and firm against mine and I couldn't stop the noises it caused to slip out. She pulled away and stared into my eyes.

"Will you be my girlfriend, Miley?" I breathed shakily from our position.

"Yes, yes, I'll be your girlfriend Mikayla." I answered in a near whisper.

"Good, now let that be in the record books!" She exclaimed proudly, getting off of me as I gasped.

"Wait, you tricked me! That's not fair!" She grinned.

"Oh well, Miley, you're slow and now the records have it that I initiated out first kiss, I said I loved you first and I asked you to be mine first." I growled at that.

"That's so mean of you! I don't get anything? I'm just the stupid one going along with you, you meanie!" Mikayla smiled and I thought she was going to say something sweet.

"Yeah, I can't argue with that!" She agreed, laughing at me.

"Ugh, Mikayla! I'm leaving! Let the records show that I initiated our first fight!" I announced with fake anger as I headed out but Mikayla hopped in front of the door swiftly.

"Oh come on, Miley, I was kidding. I'm sorry." She said with a pout. It was so adorable.

"Fine, come here." She smiled and moved from the door to come to me. Grabbing her, I pushed her onto her bed before ripping the door open and running down the stairs.

"Can't catch me, Kayla!" I mocked as I opened the front door.

"Wanna bet!" I heard from close by, so close I was startled and then my whole body was pushed down on the soft lawn with Mikayla on top of me, pinning me down.

I looked into Mikayla's eyes which were not playful anymore. They were darker and angry.

"Don't you ever run from me again, Miley!" She growled. I felt a certain sensation run down my stomach and ended lower as I struggled to find words.

"You hear me, Miley, don't you dare run from me. Especially when you're supposed to be in my arms." I nodded, trying to tell her it was only a joke but something told me she wouldn't care. She sighed and kissed me passionately.

"I love you so much, Miles, please don't ever leave me." She requested softly.

"Mikayla, I wasn't serious when I ran. Actually, this is the position I hoped it to result in." I said with a smirk. This made her smile as she kissed me again. "Besides, I could never leave you, Mikayla. You're too special to me, you're too important and you're too perfect that I'd just die if you were gone. Promise you won't ever leave me, Mikayla. I think I would literally die if you did." Mikayla's eyes got darker if possible.

"I will never leave you, Miley, you're everything to me. Never, I could never give you up." I smiled and kissed her again, whispering: _'I love you'_ over and over again against her lips until some strange guy walking his dog passed by.

I jumped when his dog barked, realizing that we were outside on Mikayla's lawn, her on top of me and we were making out.

Talk about public indecency.

Mikayla grinned and got off of me before we went into her house.

"Come on, Miley, spend the night with me."

"There is nothing else in the world I'd rather do" I murmured with a smile.

We went into the living room where her mom was still sitting, engrossed in the T.V. I smiled as Mikayla went over to her mom and hugged her.

"Thanks for being so cool, mom." Her mom smiled and stood up, embracing Mikayla.

"Of course and thanks for being honest about you and Miley. I'm glad I raised a daughter who's so open with me."

"Only because you are, mom." Ms. Marshall smiled widely.

"And you have a wonderful girlfriend now! I couldn't choose anyone who cares about you or loves you more than Miley." I smiled, feeling a blush creep up my neck.

"I know, Miley's perfect, so can she stay for the night?" Her mom laughed at that.

"Oh gosh, Mikayla! Is that the reason for this sweet moment, you just want permission for Miley to sleep over?" Mikayla chuckled.

"Um, of course not, mommy. I love you, now can she stay?" Mikayla asked again sweetly. Her mom looked over to me and said:

"Yes, of course. Miley's welcome anytime, you hear?" I smiled and nodded at her.

"Thanks so much, mommy." Mikayla ended and kissed her mom's cheek before taking my hand and walking us to the stairs

"Yeah, thank you." I added.

"No problem, girls, Sleep well and goodnight." Her mom said.

"Night." We responded, making our way up the stairs.

Once we got to Mikayla's room, Mikayla gave me a pair of sweats with a long sleeve shirt.

She was in the bathroom, brushing her teeth while I changed and when she came out, she handed me a new toothbrush. After brushing my own teeth, I went to Mikayla's room and saw she was by the window, staring out.

I crept up behind her and wrapped her tight in my arms. I loved this feeling it gave me to hold her. She sighed deeply and leaned into me

"Something wrong, Kayla?"

"Kind of." She mumbled. I frowned and turned her to look at me.

"What's wrong?"

"We just finally admitted that we're in love with each other and don't want to lose this, but the truth is, we can't always be together." Mikayla pointed out and my heart nearly stopped.

"What, Mikayla, why?"

"I have to go back tomorrow, back to college and it's so far from you." I frowned as it hit me that we were both in college. She was right; we would barely see each other.

"Mikayla, let's just enjoy now and we'll talk about what we're going to do tomorrow before you go."

"Okay, Miles, let's do that." We climbed into bed and this time, Mikayla held me. I wrapped my arms around her waist and found comfort hiding my face in her neck.

I wish I could stay here forever but tonight will have to do. Mikayla's arms wrapped tighter around me and she kissed into my hair before we settled in for sleep.

As I drifted away, I felt my heart hurting at the thought that she would leave. I have to hold on. I don't care how long I had to wait, but I have to hold on.

My grip on her tightened as I repeated my need to hold onto her over and over in my head.

Then I was asleep, in her arms, holding on tightly.


	11. We Wear This Promise

**Can't help falling in love**

* * *

**Chapter 11: **We Wear This Promise

* * *

**Miley's POV**

I felt warm and safe as I smiled, knowing that Mikayla was still holding me tightly in her arms. I was completely wrapped up in her.

I opened my eyes to realize that my face was buried into her neck and I smiled as pressed a kiss there. Nothing, she was still asleep. I pulled away but her grip tightened and she drew me closer.

I struggled to move but I got close enough to kiss her on the lips this time and they began to move softly against mine.

I pulled back, watching a slow smile spread over her face as she opened her eyes.

"And who's this pretty girl, taking advantage of me in my sleep?" She asked and I chuckled.

"She's your girlfriend and if you hadn't woken up, you would have learned the meaning of being taking advantage of." Mikayla's eyes widened and then she smiled and closed her eyes, letting out a soft snore. After a moment she cracked an eye open with a pout as if I failed to understand, which I'm sure I did.

"Well, I'm sleeping again. So go ahead and do what you want to me." I smirked, pressing my lips to hers abruptly. Her mouth opened in surprise.

I don't know what it is. Maybe the fact that we were in her bed or that I was in her arms or even just because her bed hair was such a turn on, but I wanted to touch her right now.

It's like for a moment, I wasn't even in control as my hand slipped under her shirt, splaying across her stomach. She gasped as I ran circles around her abdomen, still kissing her. She moaned into my mouth and I ran my hands up and down her sides, coming closer to her breasts as she held onto my face, pulling me on top of her.

She had me straddle her as she sat up with me, kissing down my neck. Her hands ran up my sides before she had one hand against my back while she moved her other hand to my stomach, touching it and licking my throat.

Moving to my chest, she placed kisses all over and I let out a soft moan as she got closer to my breasts. It was almost unbearable how much I wanted her.

"God, Mikayla." Was all I could get out before she lifted my shirt up and latched onto my right nipple through my bra. All my breath left in that instant and I moved my body more into her. I held onto her hair and moaned repeatedly, wanting more before she switched to my left breast-

_Knock, knock, knock! _

"Hey girls, I'm coming in!" Her mom warned.

Oh shit!

I hopped off of Mikayla, turning my body the opposite of hers while she hastily pulled the covers over us and we pretended to be asleep.

The door opened and I heard the footsteps coming closer.

"Girls, wake up. I made breakfast and you two should enjoy your time because Mikayla leaves today in a few hours. It's past eight, so don't waste your time." My insides fell, remembering that she was leaving so soon.

"I was enjoying my time before you interrupted." Mikayla muttered lowly, annoyed at her mom. I hid a smirk and pretended to stir and wake up.

"Thanks, Ms. Marshall." I murmured with a fake yawn and stretch. Her mom nodded and left before Mikayla rolled into me, giving me a quick peck and then she went to the bathroom.

After she came out, I went in, washed my face and brushed my teeth. I emerged to see Mikayla sitting on the bed, waiting for me. I grinned while taking her hands and pulled her up, into me.

"Come on Kayla, I'm hungry." She smirked.

"That can be taken in a different way." Oh gosh.

"You're so dirty minded!"

"Well, you understood, so you are too!" She retorted. I chuckled and pulled her out the room, downstairs.

Her mom was watching T.V. and we walked into the kitchen to see two plates with pancakes, eggs and bacon on it. Mikayla poured a cup of coffee for me and got herself fruit punch.

I smiled because she remembered how I like my coffee. We only went to _Dunkin Donuts_ once where I ordered coffee and a bagel. She set it down and took her seat, digging into breakfast with me.

I bit into the fluffy pancakes and smiled. They were just like my dad's. Oh, my dad. I should probably call him but he knows I'm old enough now so I can take care of myself, but still. He gets really tense and worried if I don't check in with him.

After breakfast, we went back to her room and I called my dad, letting him know where I was. He was a little annoyed with me for not telling him earlier, but he said okay. I think I should tell him about Mikayla and me, but I don't even know how my dad feels about gay people. I should bring it up.

Wait no, if I bring it up and he says its wrong, then I can't tell him so looks like I just have to give it to him straight. Hah, get it, because I'm not straight, no, okay.

"Miley, what are you thinking about? You looked so goofy for a moment and then serious." Mikayla asked out of nowhere.

"Oh, um, hah, nothing." And I gave her a smile as she chuckled, sitting next to me.

"So, what do you want to do about this situation?"

"Oh, um, I don't know. College is tough and a long distance relationship is even more difficult."

"I know, Miles, but I'm not letting you go so here's what we do. We are exclusive. If I hear about you dating anyone they are dead and you're next." She stated sternly. I laughed aloud, hearing her threat and pulled her in for a kiss

"I wouldn't dare dream of it, Kayla, but the same goes for you." I countered, making her smile.

"Okay and we'll call each other whenever we need to. College is tough so I get that we can't always talk, but I'm sure it'll work if we make it." I smiled my agreement and she kept talking.

"I'll visit on all holidays and if you ever need me, I can make it on a weekend so tell me on a Friday and I'll be on the next train out to you. I can't do it often, but I will if you need me, okay?" I smiled bigger and nodded furiously.

Maybe this wouldn't be so hard. I mean, Mikayla may not expect it but I could definitely take the air train to visit her myself. Maybe I should surprise her one weekend with that. Yeah, that would be awesome!

"Okay, what's with the evil smirk, Miley?"

"Oh, hmm, nothing, just realizing that you're my girlfriend." She chuckled.

"Yeah, I like the sound of that. Miley Stewart is my girlfriend. All mine. My girlfriend, my lover, my life." I grinned.

"Ditto!" She smiled and kissed me wildly, pulling my body into hers as we fell back, cuddling in her bed.

"So, we have some time, anything you wanna do before we leave?" She asked.

"Yes, let's go out somewhere!" I exclaimed.

"Where?"

"I don't know, that's why I said _somewhere_."

"Okay, so, where?" She repeated and I frowned.

"Really, seriously, fine. Let me think." She grinned at me and hung her arms around my neck while I thought.

Then a totally cheesy and romantic but brilliant idea hit me!

"Okay, get ready! We're going to the mall!" I announced before Mikayla pouted.

"That's lame though."

"Shut up and come on!" She grumbled but got up and changed. I changed into my clothes as well and we got into my car.

I turned on the radio and Taylor Swift's song, _Mine_ was playing. I smiled because it hit the mood of my thoughts perfectly. Mikayla laughed at me singing along to the song and she even sang a few lyrics with me.

The drive was kind of long but we kept singing songs or making fun of the stupid commercials.

Mikayla would impersonate the person and replace their boring message with something utterly perverted. I couldn't stop laughing at her faces as she attempted to sound like the people and I felt lucky that we made it to the mall without crashing.

I parked quickly before we got out and headed in. I took her hand, dragging her almost unwillingly around until I found a jewelry store.

"What are we doing here?" She asked confused.

"I'm getting you a ring."

"Wait, what, you never proposed and if you were going to, isn't it supposed to be a surprise to me?" She asked as I laughed at her

"I'm not proposing. I want to get us promise rings."

"Oh, wow, I get it! Okay, I'll buy yours and you get mine, I love the idea!" She exclaimed, making me grin.

"Glad you feel that way." I murmured, giving her a quick peck, uncaring of the people there before a lady came over to us.

"Hello, you two lovebirds, can I be of some assistance?" She offered as I smiled.

"Yes, do you have silver promise rings?" She smiled brightly.

"Yes, we do and if you'd like you can get these engraved." She said, pulling up a box with a pair of rings. "It's a lovers set. They are pure like your love and you can engrave your partners name or nickname, whatever you'd like. It's a good deal if you take this set or I can show you individual pieces." I fell in love with the rings immediately after she said pure silver like our love.

"We'll take them! Um, I want mine engraved saying: _My Kayla._" Mikayla giggled and hugged me from behind, saying.

"I want mine to say, _My Miley_." I grinned and turned my head, kissing her nose quickly before turning to the women to see her smiling warmly at us.

"Alright, write those nicknames down on this sheet and let me size your fingers so we can get the rings made." I grinned and nodded, taking the paper and writing down the engravings. We had our fingers measured and then we waited a while for them to be made.

When they were done, the lady handed the box to me and I split the cost with Mikayla for the set of rings.

As soon as we finished paying for them, I opened the box right there and took out the ring that said: _My Miley_ and slipped it on Mikayla's right ring finger. She smiled goofily as she took the ring that said: _My Kayla_, cleaned it playfully on her shirt and then slipped it on my finger as well.

We grinned and intertwined our hands, kissing deeply. We were lost in each other for a moment before the employee that helped us squealed.

"Oh my god! You two are so adorable and so in love, it's wonderful! I just love seeing happy couples in here!" We smiled and thanked her before we left.

"I love it." Mikayla murmured with her eyes glued to her ring. I stared at mine and felt the same way. I love my Kayla.

"I'm so happy you thought of this, Miles, now when we're apart, I still have a piece of you with me."

"Yeah, I'm glad we got them. It's our promise. I love you now, always and forever."

"I love you too, now, always, forever and then some." Mikayla replied, kissing my cheek and pulling me into her side as we walked around the mall.

We stopped at the food court and ordered pizza. We ate our last meal together in comfortable silence, stealing glances at one another. It felt like we were flirting without words. Mikayla's lips quirked up as she reached over and caressed my hand.

I slipped my fingers into hers and we finished our meals like that.

When we were done, we just walked around the mall, not really looking at anything. We just walked around, holding onto each other, not wanting our time together to end.

Finally, we knew it was time to go and we went back to my car before I drove back to her house.

I shared with her a sad smile as we went in and up to her room.

Her duffle bag was already packed and I stared at it for a second before joining her on her bed.

"So, I guess you're going soon."

"Mhm, my mom is waiting to drop me off now. I think it would be better if we said goodbye right here." I nodded, knowing I couldn't stand in that station and watch her leave again without crying.

"I love you, Miles and I'll see you again, soon. Till then, just don't forget me." I chuckled humorlessly.

"Forget you, you're branded in my heart, my mind is consumed by you and now I wear a promise to you on my finger. I doubt it's even possible forget you, Mikayla." She nodded and pulled me in for a long hug.

Leaning in, I kissed her desperately as if willing her to stay here. She tightened her hold on me and kissed back longingly. Her tongue brushed against my lips and I let her in, her tongue touching mine cautiously, then firmly.

We held each other, kissing for as long as we could until we were out of breath and continued to hold each other.

She sighed and got up, pulling me with her as she picked up her duffle bag and walked us out. I hugged her one last time by her mom's car and pressed my last kiss to her lips before they got in.

I watched them drive off and stood there a little longer than necessary before getting into my car. I felt numb inside as I drove home, listening to sadder songs.

When I made it home, I walked in slowly, seeing my dad sitting on the couch with the remote, flipping through channels. He looked up and smiled at me. That's all it took for me to walk over and fall into his arms.

And this is what I love about my dad. Even when he has no clue why I need to be held, he'll still hold on as long as I need him too. I cuddled against him and we watched T.V. in silence as he rubbed my back soothingly.

I felt better until he asked one question I wasn't prepared for.

"Hey, Bud, what's that on your finger?"

* * *

**A/N:** _Cliffhanger! Mwahahahah :3 I am so evil c; Okay, sorry, I shall update soon o.o_


	12. I Need This

**Can't Help Falling In Love**

* * *

**Crazier**: Lol, at your last review. I think if you tried to steal Miley away in this story, Mikayla would totally hunt you down, lmao. I felt bad so I updated this story and now I'm off to class. Hope you enjoy it :]

* * *

**Chapter 12: **I Need This

* * *

**Miley's POV**

_When I made it home, I walked in slowly, seeing my dad sitting on the couch with the remote, flipping through channels. He looked up and smiled at me. That's all it took for me to walk over and fall into his arms. _

_And this is what I love about my dad. Even when he has no clue why I need to be held, he'll still hold on as long as I need him too. I cuddled against him and we watched T.V. in silence as he rubbed my back soothingly. _

_I felt better until he asked one question I wasn't prepared for. _

_"Hey, Bud, what's that on your finger?"_

My eyes shot down to the promise ring on my finger. Damn, I never considered that he would actually notice it!

"Um, this, uh, hah, it, it's nothing, just a ring." I stuttered out before he pulled me closer to him

"No, it's not just a ring, Miley, that looks like a promise ring." My heart rate picked up drastically. This is not how he's supposed to find out.

"Uh, no! It's not a pr-promise ring, dad! It's just a ring." I stuttered again.

"Miley, that's a silver ring with an engraving in it. That's a promise ring. I may be country but I ain't stupid, hun." I frowned and looked up at him. He smiled at me, kissing the top of my head.

"Miley, do you remember that whenever you feel guilty, you sleepwalk?" I nodded, remembering those few times where I've sleepwalked and told my dad things that I didn't want to.

"Well bud, you been sleepwalking lately and talking more than ever." Oh no...

"Wh-what, no! I didn't do anything!" I protested, making him chuckle.

"About a week ago, I was down here for a midnight smack and you walked right up to me saying a few interesting things. Would you like to know what they were?" God, please don't let this be happening right now.

"Uh, I was probably lying! You never know, what did I say?" I asked softly.

"You said something about how I'm gonna hate you and burn you at the stake for liking girls." Oh crap, I thought as he kept talking. "You went on about how stupid homophobes are and that love is love and I should accept it-"

"I'm so sorry, dad, I don't know what I was thinking!"

"Miley, listen, there's more." Oh, this is just wonderful.

"You also mentioned that you were in love and I can't stop you, now what I wanna know is why you thought I was gonna stop you. What have I ever done to make you think I could hate you or even consider burning you at the stake? Did you think I was that close-minded, Miley?" I really didn't know what to say.

"I'm really sorry, dad. I can't control what I say when I'm asleep! You can't blame me; you weren't supposed to find out, especially not this way. God, I feel stupid, dad. I'm so sorry."

"You should be sorry, Miles. Sorry that you let yourself feel so guilty that it took a nervous disorder for you to admit it to me. I'm your father; I don't like to see you so worried over things like this." I was honestly surprised that he wasn't yelling at me right now.

"Are you mad?" I whispered.

"Very. I'm very mad, Miley. You're a lesbian. You're gay. You're in love with a girl. So what? I'm only mad you didn't tell me on your own. I don't care if you'd rather date girls. Just don't hide important things like that from me. I pride myself on being your friend and your parent, Miley. I can't be a good friend if you're not honest with me." I felt so confused now.

"I don't get it. You don't care that I'm gay."

"In all honesty, when you told me, I was surprised. I thought it was ridiculous, but if you feel that way, then I can't undo anything. I love you, Mile. I trust you and I was a little worried at first, sure, but when you were talking, you said a lot of things that hurt me. I can't even fathom how you thought I'd hate or disown you. You're my baby girl. I love you and if you're a lesbian then I'll just have to look at the bright side of it. I don't got to worry about boys anymore." I smiled a little.

"Wow, dad. I'm sorry, I didn't mean whatever I said before. I'm really sorry for hurting you but it's just that I thought you wouldn't look at me the same."

"Miley, I'm looking at you right now and all I see is my worried little girl that needs me. You have my support in everything, even this. So now, back to my first question, what's that on your finger?" I smiled, finally looking my dad in the eyes.

"You're right. It's a promise ring."

"I knew it, now who's the lucky girl? Do I know her?"

"You met her a few times at school? Do you remember my friend, Mikayla?"

"As in your best friend that you never stop talking about and that whenever I see you guys together, it's like the world stops? Yeah, I think I remember her." He teased.

"Shut up! Yes, her. Um, I've been in love with her forever and yesterday she told me she loved me too. It was amazing, dad! She's just perfect! She funny and honest and controlling yet understanding mixed with romantic and sexy and she's beautiful but crazy and she loves me, dad! Me! She told her mom already which was weird because her mom's had relationships with girls too but it was funny and Mikayla held me all night in her arms! We didn't do anything so don't worry and then we got these rings and promised to belong to each other forever. She left today and went back to college and that's why we got them and I miss her so much and I'm worried that it won't work because we're so far apart and we won't see each other for a while and it sucks because I saw her just a few hours ago but I still miss her-"

"Miley, relax, take a breath!" My dad interrupted suddenly, hugging me tightly. I sighed and smiled into his shoulder.

"Thanks, dad. For everything, for understanding, for listening and most of all for still loving me."

"Don't thank me for loving you. I'm your dad, it's my job."

"But still dad, thank you. You have no idea how much better I feel now."

"Well, good. You don't need this stress right now, you already gotta worry about college and I guess Mikayla too. So no more secrets, okay?"

"Definitely." I agreed, leaning into his embrace as we continued to watch T.V. now. God, I felt so much better now. I studied my ring and smiled. It definitely seemed to be doing wonders for my life all ready.

"So Miley, when do I get to meet your girlfriend?" My dad asked, nudging me playfully, making me giggle.

"I don't know, I'll tell you after I talk to her."

"Alright, hun, well, I'm gonna start on dinner now." He patted my knee as he got up and went into the kitchen. I headed up to my room and sat on my bed, trying to grasp everything.

I frowned, remembering that I have homework due tomorrow. Guess I better start on that.

My evening was filled with homework and essays so after dinner, I just wanted to sleep. My brain felt dead and my body ached to of exhaustion, plus I had to wake up early for class tomorrow.

I laid in my bed, feeling empty and alone as tried my best to sleep. It wasn't working. Nothing made me sleep. I finally gave in and picked up my phone. I called Mikayla, hoping she was still awake.

"Hey, Miles!" She greeted cheerfully.

"Hey, were you sleeping?"

"Nope, I'm finishing up an essay. What're you doing?"

"I was just trying to sleep, but I couldn't."

"Hmm, do I have anything to do with that?" She asked in a teasing tone.

"Yes, very much so."

"Aw, I miss you, Miley. I wish I was with you now."

"Yeah, me too, but guess what?"

"What?"

"My dad found out about us today."

"Oh...are you okay?"

"Yeah, turns out I was sleepwalking a week ago and told him I was gay, then today he saw the ring and he worked it out and kind of made me confess."

"Is he okay?"

"Yeah, he was okay with the whole thing. He was just mad I didn't tell him sooner. He totally accepted it and he wants to meet you too." Mikayla laughed.

"As long as he doesn't wanna kill me, sure."

"Hah, very funny and no, he's not like that. I mean, usually with boys he'll give them his handshake in which he usually breaks their hands, so watch out for that."

"Oh wonderful, Miley. Now I can't wait to meet him again!" She said sarcastically, making me giggle.

"You're welcome, oh and he might grill you. That's what he did to the two guys I let him meet before."

"He better not break my hand, Miley, I have to finish up this essay and I think I'm gonna shake with my left, just in case."

"Good idea and I guess I should let you go so you can finish your essay."

"Mm, I think so. Sleep well though and I'll talk to you soon."

"Okay, bye, love you."

"I love you too, Miley. Good night."

"Night." And with that, we hung up. I sighed, falling asleep almost instantly.

We spoke every night, sometimes texted during the day and weeks passed by quickly. It was horrible not seeing Mikayla for such a long time, but with all the schoolwork being thrown at me, I barely had time to think about it, but I knew if I did stop to think, I might break down.

It was so stressful sometimes, but I had to keep going. One thought kept me going.

Mikayla, next vacation. We had a break from college for a couple of days and she was coming back. I was so worried at first because it had been such a long time since we'd seen each other, but my need to see her outweighed my fears immensely.

I made it through the days, until finally, I woke up excited for the first time in a long time.

Today, Mikayla was coming back. I ran to the bathroom and got ready.

I felt like I was going crazy. She said that she wanted me to pick her up from the train station alone. I told my dad and he said he'd cook tonight and expected me to bring her over.

I laughed at him before asking Mikayla and she agreed so I guess dinner was with my dad tonight.

I got into my car and drove to the station. After parking close to the entrance, I got out and went in. I sat down, glancing at my watch.

It was a Saturday morning, 10:07 a.m. to be exact.

Her train is supposed to arrive at 10:15 a.m.

Soon it turned to 10:37 and I slumped my shoulders, bored at this point. I looked down, staring at my ring, caressing it lightly and praying that Mikayla would be here soon.

"Can I get your number, you sexy thang?" I heard a deep voice ask. My head shot up to see a grinning Mikayla in front of me and I launched myself into her arms.

She grabbed onto my waist to keep balance before wrapping her arms around me, holding me close.

"Wow, that was easy." She teased.

"I missed you."

"I know, me too baby. I missed you so much." She pulled away, picked up her duffle bag and proceeded to lead me towards the parking lot.

I ended up showing her the way to my car before she dumped her bag in my trunk.

I went to the driver's seat but was surprised when Mikayla followed me and stopped me from getting in. She silently opened the back door and got in, motioning for me to come in after.

I was confused but I got in and locked the door.

"What are you doing?" I asked. She leaned against the door and pulled me into her. Her arm wrapped around me and she buried her face in hair. I smiled and asked again:

"What are you doing, Mikayla?"

"I haven't been able to hold you in my arms for almost a month. I just need this." She murmured. I breathed out and turned so I could wrap my arms around her as well. We snuggled in the car just reveling in each other's hold.

She leaned down, pressing a soft kiss on my lips. I moved my hand up and ran my fingers across her cheek.

Gripping her jaw firmly, I kissed her with need.

Her hands ran down over my body and massaged my sides on their way back up. She kissed down my neck before she pressed one last kiss to my lips and pulled me closer for a tight hug.

"It's been torture without you." She whispered.

"I know, I feel like crying sometimes but then I remember you, that you're mine, that I'll see you soon and then it's okay."

"I wish this was easier."

"Me too, but this, right here, is so worth it." I whispered, holding her tighter.

"You're right. This is worth it." We stayed there for almost an hour before we figured we should go visit her mom before dinner with my dad.

I untangled from Mikayla and we switched over to the front, heading to her mom's house.

I glanced at Mikayla and smiled. Yup, my heart was definitely working again as she shot me a grin.

If only we didn't have to deal with our parent's, this day would be perfect, but oh well, to her mom's house, I guess.

* * *

**A/N: **_You know what this story needs? Yes, you are correct, a drastic twist. Let's see what I can come up with o.O_


	13. Will You Teach Me?

**Can't Help Falling In Love**

* * *

**Crazier: **I freakin' love you so much, it's abnormal, lolz.

* * *

**Chapter 13: **Will You Teach Me?

* * *

**Miley's POV**

After the drive to Mikayla's house, we got out of my car and she grabbed her duffle bag before we made our way up to her front door. Using her key, she unlocked it and we went in to see her mom who was walking down stairs at that very moment.

"Mikayla, my baby!" She squealed as she ran down the rest of the stairs and hugged Mikayla tightly.

"Oh god, mom, I missed you too, but damn, I can't breathe!"

"I'm sorry, sweetie, but I missed you so much!"

"I missed you too, mom." Her mom looked at me with a huge smile and then turned back to Mikayla.

"Now I know why you didn't want me to pick you up. Wanted to get busy with your girlfriend, huh?" She accused as my whole face turned crimson red.

"Mom, what the hell? We didn't do that, gosh!"

"Oh yeah, I believe you. Two college girls in love, after being apart for so long totally didn't do anything while I wasn't there, yeah, I'll buy that." Her mom retorted sarcastically.

"Um, no really, we didn't do anything in my car, I swear." I mumbled out, embarrassed.

"Miley, our non-existent sex life is none of my mom's business. You don't have to say anything." Mikayla interjected quickly before her mom quirked up an eyebrow and looked at us with crossed arms, speaking a little softer.

"You two seriously haven't done it yet?" I frowned and looked at Mikayla to answer that.

"Um, mom. Can we stop talking about sex? It's kinda weird and you're scaring my girlfriend." Her mom laughed but continued talking.

"Listen, girls. I'm just surprised that you two haven't, you know, yet. I mean, you're both in college. I think it's time you two started your experimenting and such. If you don't know what to do, I don't mind telling you the best positions for girls and-"

"Mom! Shut up! God, you just keep talking and talking! Please, please, please! We don't need a lesson on the best sex positions from you! Just ugh! I think I'm going to die of shame!" Mikayla yelled. A look of horror was plastered all over my face as I was taking in what her mom had said.

"Um, yeah, Ms. Marshall. I don't wanna hear that. I mean, I'm sure you know what you're talking about, but I'd rather just learn on my own when, um, when I'm ready." I replied carefully.

"Ooh, I see. You two haven't had time alone since you came back. I gotcha." She smiled with wink, making my horror grow even more. What the hell? Moms are supposed to stop their kids from having sex, not cheer them on!

What she said next scared me even more

"Well, I think I forgot some groceries, hmm, I guess I'll be gone for about, oh, I don't know, an hour. Well, you two enjoy your time together. See ya!" She squealed as she hugged my frozen stiff body and kissed Mikayla's forehead before she grabbed her jacket and sped to the door. She stopped though and turned back to us

"Aw, look at you two! Finally getting your chance alone! Growing up! Isn't the college life wonderful?" She squealed again before locking the door.

Picking a spot on the floor, I stared really hard at it. Maybe I could forget what I just heard.

"God, Miley, I'm so sorry. My mom seems to be lacking, what's the word, oh yeah, a brain!" I laughed, looking up at Mikayla.

"Yeah, if we're gonna be together, I'm going to have to get used to your mom."

"Same here, I really didn't expect her to leave us alone so we could, um, you know." She chuckled as she said that.

"Yeah, um, so what do you wanna do?" I asked awkwardly.

"Miley, relax. Just because my mom left us here alone to do that doesn't mean we have to. I swear she's brain dead sometimes." I laughed and relaxed more.

It's not that I didn't want to finally sleep with Mikayla. It's just that she's already slept with a guy and I'm inexperienced in every sense of the word. What if I suck at sex? I don't want to ruin what we have because I can't please her physically.

"Um, yeah. I don't even know how you turned out normal-ish" I joked.

"Hey, I'm very normal for someone raised by that!" She defended, pointing at the door.

"Yeah, I guess." I admitted, smiling before Mikayla walked over and pulled me to her couch so we could sit down. She faced me and looked down for a second.

"So, um, since we're all alone, hah, you wanna do something?" Oh god, I can't! Panic, panic, don't panic!

"Um, uh, like what?" I asked stupidly.

"I don't know, Miley, something that goes a little like this." She whispered, kissing me deeply. I kissed back right away, slipping my hands into her hair, pulling her closely instinctively as her hands went around my waist, pulling me against her.

My body felt hot as her hands roamed freely but when her hands slipped under my shirt, eliciting a moan from me, I realized that we were going pretty far and I pulled back quickly.

"Miley, what, come back here!" She panted as she climbed on top of me, licking at my neck and grazing her teeth lightly across my skin, making me groan.

"Wait, Mikayla, no." I breathed out. She stopped, looking me in the eyes, confused.

"No?" She repeated.

"No." I stated.

"Oh..." She trailed off.

"I'm sorry but , I just, I'm not ready for that."

"You can tell me to stop, Miley, but don't tell me you're not ready. Don't lie." She murmured softly.

"Okay, you're right. I'm just scared. I'm sorry." I mumbled out.

"Miley, don't be sorry. It's okay if you're scared. I can wait, but why are you even scared? I thought you trusted me."

"I do…" I trailed off. "I trust you more than my own self." She frowned.

"Then I don't get it." I sighed, looking down at my boots.

"Mikayla, it's just that you've had tons of boyfriends and you've slept with one of them and well, I've had a few but I never went past making out. What if I'm no good at it?" Mikayla broke out laughing now while I stared at her, perplexed.

"Miley, is that really what you're worried about? God, are you serious?" It was my turn to frown.

"What?"

"Miley, god, listen to me!" She grabbed my shoulders, making me look her. "You have nothing to worry about. For god's sake, all you have to do is touch me and I'm half-way to an orgasm!" My eyes widened a little. "It won't take much work for you to please me, Miles, so don't let that stop you. I mean, you know what feels good, right?" I stared at her a little shocked.

"Um, what do you mean that I know what feels good?"

"Miley, even if you haven't slept with anyone, you must have, you know, experimented on your own." I'm seriously nervous about the direction of this conversation.

"Um, experiment on myself, how?" Mikayla's eyes widened at my question.

"Wait, Miley, you gotta be joking here. Have you ever, god, I can't believe I have to ask you this. Have you ever touched yourself?" My own eyes widened as I stared at her shocked she would ask that. I mean, damn.

"What, no, why would I do that!" Her frown deepened as she shook her head.

"You've honestly never, pleased your own self?"

"What the hell, Mikayla, why are you asking me this?" I muttered, feeling totally weird now. So what if I hadn't.

"I'm asking because I need to know just how inexperienced you really are. Now tell me, have you ever masturbated?" She asked bluntly. I shook my head no as I stared at the floor faithfully.

She stood up, pacing back and forth before throwing her hands up.

"Goddamn, my girlfriends a prude!" I looked back up surprised.

"I am not a prude!"

"Miley, you're like eighteen and you've never masturbated!"

"Okay and so what? It feels wrong to even think about doing that! I don't touch myself inappropriately and I'm the weird one!"

"Uh, yeah! The point of touching yourself is to learn what feels good. I can't believe you're a virgin in every sense of the word. Have you ever even had an orgasm?" My face was probably bright red now.

"Mikayla! Stop asking me about this, I, I don't know what to say!" Honestly, her reaction was a little amusing.

"Oh god, you've never even had an orgasm? We need to fix this." She stated, concentrating.

"What, no! We don't have to do anything!" I argued.

"How are you even alive, Miley, you must be tense all the time." I looked away, unsure of what to say. She came back over to me and hugged me from behind.

"Miley, trust me, we won't do anything you don't want to, but don't you want to feel that kind of pleasure?" I swallowed from the contact of her body.

"Um, I don't know."

"Miley, I just. I think you're missing out." I turned in her arms and looked her dead in the eyes. This could be interesting, I'll admit that.

"How often, do you, you know, by yourself?" I asked curious now, making her smile.

"Well, let's just say very often, usually when I'm thinking about you." Fuck, that's hot.

"Really and how do you?" I began, unsure how to ask but she caught on.

"Um, well some people use vibrators and stuff, but I just use my fingers and my imagination or um, like, well, visual aids, I guess." Hah, that's interesting.

"You mean like...porn?"

"Well, yeah." She answered honestly." Just thinking about her doing that was a turn on.

"So, how does it feel?"

"It feels really good, Miles and you need to try it." She said seriously. I stepped back a little.

"I don't think so, isn't it a little weird doing that to yourself?"

"Well, of course the first time is, but after that it's easy and helps relieve stress big-time! Whenever I need you, well, it's my only other alternative to feel better." I smiled at that confession.

"Really?"

"Mhm and when you miss me, I think you should try it. Just go online and watch videos, trust me, Miley, as long as no one catches you, you'll enjoy it" I suddenly wanted to try it, but not on a computer. I tried my best not to smile as I said this.

"Uh, Mikayla, do you want to teach me?" She looked like the wind got knocked out of her for a moment.

"Oh shit, are you serious? Hell yes, I'll teach you!" I chuckled and hugged her tightly not sure if I should be excited or utterly embarrassed at this point.

"I still can't believe you've never felt an orgasm." She murmured against my neck. "What if I gave you one right now?" She whispered into my ear.

"What, I don't know."

"You won't even have to take your clothes off?" She added quickly.

"How is that even possible?" I asked, feigning confusion.

"Just tell me if you want me to stop, Miles" I was about to say_, stop what_, when her leg slid between my two, pressing against me.

I gasped at the sensation and let my head rest on her shoulder as I gripped her arms tightly. She wrapped one arm around my waist, holding me close as her other hand tangled into my hair before she began licking and sucking at my neck.

Her leg was moving against my now throbbing center, causing deadly shots of pleasure to hit me before my head fell back and I moaned out.

"God, Mikayla, what are you doing?"

"I'm dry fucking you and god, it feels good." She gasped as I realized her own center was rubbing against my leg. She pulled away from me suddenly and I grabbed onto her reflexively

"Where are you going?" I growled, pulling her back as she laughed weakly.

"Miley, the pressure is too much, I can't stand anymore. Fuck, just come to the couch with me." She demanded and then proceeded to drag me towards the couch.

The pressure between my two legs was just too much now as I pushed her down and got on top.

She hooked one leg around my waist and her other leg was between my legs as she held onto my waist as well as my leg before pushing into me.

"Fuck!" I almost yelled as a wave of pleasure hit me.

"Fuck, Miley, feels so good." She whimpered as she started thrusting up into me. I could feel her throbbing against me and it made me feel stifled with need as I moved in rhythm, thrusting back into her, feeling something tighten in me. It was almost unbearable and my eyes shut tightly as she rolled her hips against mine purposefully.

"Do you like this?" She whispered as she hit something that made me scream in pleasure

"Oh my god! What are you doing to me?" I pleaded as I felt myself raveling into a hot tight knot. Fuck, it's too much!

"Doesn't it feel good?" She panted as she grabbed my ass, pulling me into her roughly and that was what it took before everything unraveled and I felt my lower area clench down and a tightening was releasing in me.

My eyes rolled back and I arched, making Mikayla convulse against me, seemingly in the same position. Only she had a little more control of her speech. I was just cursing wildly, unable to control the spasms my body went into as I exploded in a way possible.

I collapsed on top of Mikayla as her arms wrapped around me and she kissed me tiredly. I couldn't move for a while and I just lay there, thinking about how amazing that felt and Mikayla, wow, she's hot.

"You were right." I whispered against her neck.

"Yeah, next orgasm, no clothes." She stated as I laughed, nodding.

"Definitely, if it could feel this good with our clothes on, I can't wait." She laughed now.

"You have no idea, babe. By the end of this vacation, not only will you learn how to please yourself, but you'll learn how to please me too." She promised, kissing my nose.

We laid there for a while before Mikayla broke the silence.

"Oh shit, my mom should be back soon and I need to change my pants!" I nodded my agreement before we headed to her room and decided it would be best if we just took turns showering. She gave me a new pair of jeans and panties to change into and as I showered, I couldn't help but laugh at how wet I was. This girl is going to drive me nuts.

"I'll wash your clothes for you and give you later." She offered before I dumped my jeans and panties into her hamper.

"Um, Mikayla, is it normal for me to, um, get wet down there?" She groaned and kissed me quickly.

"God, you're such a virgin, Miley! And yes, it's normal. I'll make sure to go into detail next chance I get, but right now, let's get downstairs and look normal before my mom gets back. She can't know that we actually did stuff when she left us alone to do stuff!" I laughed and followed her downstairs.

We sat on the couch, cuddling as she turned the T.V. on. She hugged me tightly and kissed my shoulder. I sighed and relaxed into her body wondering how long it would be before our next...lesson? I guess. I smiled and focused on the show now as we waited for her mom.

* * *

**A/N: **_I can't believe Miley's such a virgin, lol. What do they do next? Hah, I've got a few ideas c;_


	14. Innocent Facade

**Can't help Falling in Love**

* * *

**Chapter 14: **Innocent Facade

* * *

**Miley's POV**

So, we were still sitting here as I was just thinking over what I did with Mikayla not to long ago.

I mean, I'm not a total idiot about sex, I just wasn't sure about every aspect of it. I learned about it somewhat in health class and I've definitely been turned on before. I knew what it was to helplessly throb in need. I mean, come on, I was in love with Mikayla for basically three years.

I just didn't know how to deal with it, but god, did Mikayla find it hot that I asked her to teach me.

It made me smile, thinking she thought I was a total idiot about sex. I knew what it was to get wet, but I never thought it was possible to get _that_ wet and now all I wanna do is make her feel this way too.

Maybe this innocent facade could be a little fun. Sure, I didn't know much, but I think that based on what we just did, I have the idea down.

I was never able to watch, _visual aids_, as she called it because I had to share a laptop with Jackson and when college started, I didn't even have time to consider it.

But now with Mikayla, who needs anything else?

"Miley, what are you thinking about?"

"Oh, um, nothing, just us." I murmured, slipping my hand into hers. We were still cuddling on her couch as she pressed a kissed into my hair,

"I love you, Miley." She whispered, pulling me closer. I laughed and leaned my head back onto her shoulder.

"I love you too." I replied, kissing her quickly before we heard the door jingle but we stayed in our comfortable position as her mom walked in and looked at us.

"What are you two doing down here, shouldn't you be upstairs?" And let the embarrassment begin again, I thought to myself.

"Mom, listen to me carefully. If Miley and I were going to do anything, we wouldn't be telling you of all people and for the rest of my vacation, you do not talk about sex, you hear me, mom?" Mikayla said sternly.

"Oh fine, I was just trying to help. Gosh, kids these days. You wanna be a good parent, you're bad; you wanna be their friend, you're bad! I just can't win!" Her mom huffed out annoyed as she carried a few grocery bags into the kitchen. I laughed and looked at Mikayla who was shaking her head.

Soon enough, we ate lunch made by Mikayla's mom which wasn't as awkward as I expected it to be.

"So, Miley, how are your classes going?" Her mom asked.

"Oh, um, it's good. The work is sometimes a lot, but I manage." I answered through a mouthful of spaghetti.

"That's good and what about you, Mikayla?"

"Same as Miley, mom. Some classes rock, some suck, I get my work done and it's all good." She replied monotone, making me chuckle.

"Well, okay then, so you guys staying here for the rest of the day?"

"No, I'm going to Miley's house for dinner. I'm gonna meet her dad for the first time as her girlfriend." Mikayla announced with a grin.

"Oh, well, good luck, I guess. I'm sure he'll love you."

"Yeah or break my hand." Mikayla grumbled, shooting me a look.

"Oh Kayla, I'm sure he won't break your hand!" I assured her quickly.

"If he does, then just call me and I'll deal with it." Her mom offered with a laugh.

"Mom, you're not gonna fight him if he hurts me for dating his daughter. It's totally worth it for Miley." She admitted, making me giggle.

"God, see, I can't even be the protective mom! What am I here for?" Her mom whined.

"Mom, you're here to feed me, clothe me and pay for college, oh and give me hugs when I come back from meeting parents that attempt to break my hand." Mikayla quipped, sending me a glare.

"Mikayla, relax. If my dad hurts you, I promise I'll get him back."

"You promise?" She asked, laughing.

"I promise." I confirmed, agreeing as her mom started clearing the table. After lunch, we sat down in the living with her mom so we could play board games. After arguing about what to play we settled on just watching T.V.

Mikayla was texting away on her phone before looked up at me, grinning.

"Miley, Demi's here! Well, not here but she's home and she said she talked to Lilly and they wanna hang out tomorrow!"

"Really, that's so awesome and I miss those two!" I squealed as I pulled out my phone to text Lilly. I haven't spoken to her lately and I feel bad now because she was my best friend for the longest.

She replied quickly, saying it was true that she was visiting home too and she was going to meet up with us tomorrow before I turned back to Mikayla.

"Hey, do they know that we're together now?" I asked. Mikayla looked up with her jaw a little slack.

"Shit, I never told Demi, she's gonna kill me for hiding this! Oh boy, I guess we're gonna tell them tomorrow, wait, did you tell Lilly?"

"Uh, no, I totally did not even consider telling her." Mikayla laughed.

"Wow, well, I guess tomorrow should be interesting." I nodded to that.

"Yeah, oh well. We'll see what happens then." After hanging around her place for a few hours, we decided it was time to go to my house.

We got in my car and drove over to my house quickly. Mikayla actually looked a little nervous as we walked up the steps so I took her hand reassuringly and she shot me a small smile. I opened the door and we walked in before the scent of perfection hit my nostrils and I knew that my dad was cooking.

"Wow, it smells good in here." Mikayla commented, taking in a deep breath.

"Yeah, I wonder what my dad's making." I murmured, then my dad walked in, smiling broadly.

"Miley, I thought I heard the door."

"Yeah, dad, um, this is Mikayla." I introduced, quickly stepping back.

"Hi Mikayla, it's nice to see you again." My dad greeted.

"Yeah, it's nice to see you again, Mr. Stewart." She replied, putting her hand out hesitantly. I fought a smile as my dad looked at her hand. I really hope he had different standards for girls.

"Stewart's don't do handshakes! We hug, darlin'!" My dad announced with a drawl as he pulled Mikayla into a hug. "Welcome to the family, just don't go breaking my baby's heart and we're all good!" He threatened sweetly, letting go of Mikayla who looked flustered as she smiled back.

"Wow, yeah, thanks, Mr. Stewart and I would never hurt Miley. That would be like hurting myself which is really stupid..." She trailed off quietly, making my dad laugh.

"Okay girls, the table is set so sit down and I'll bring the food."

"Kay dad, thanks." I replied before he walked into the kitchen.

"Wow Miles, I expected a broken hand not a warm hug; that was really nice."

"Yeah, my dad is...surprising at times, come on let's sit down." I suggested, grabbing her hand, leading her to the table.

We sat down as my dad entered with a platter that he set in the middle. He went back and forth, filling up the table. Finally, he filled our glasses with a fruity drink he must have made himself before sitting down.

"A toast, to finally meeting the girl who stole my little girl's heart!" My dad exclaimed, grinning as he took a sip of his drink, urging me to taste mine and wow, was it good!

"Wow, Mr. Stewart, this is really good. What is it?"

"It's a mixture of pomegranate and strawberry juice with a hint of kiwi. Isn't it delicious?"

"Yeah, dad, really good." I agreed as he stood up quickly and started uncovering the food. My eyes widened as he pulled up the covers. The middle platter had a whole roasted chicken that looked golden and perfect. The second was macaroni and cheese with bacon. The next was lasagna and the smaller dishes were broccoli, corn and mashed potatoes.

"Whoa dad, what's the occasion?"

"No occasion, hun, just felt like going all out tonight and save room for dessert."

"Mr. Stewart, I think I love you." Mikayla murmured, staring at all the food, making me and my dad laugh. We started filling our plates and ate, chattering busily as we enjoyed all the delicious food.

"So girls, what's the plan after dinner?" My dad asked.

"Oh, I don't even think I'll be able to move after this meal." I groaned, shoveling another spoon of macaroni into my mouth, making my dad chuckle

"Remember to save room for dessert and well, I'm going to be watching the game after this." Mikayla perked up and looked at my dad.

"Wait, the Spurs are playing tonight, right?" My dad grinned hearing that.

"Oh yeah, the San Antonio Spurs vs. the L.A. Lakers!"

"Awesome! Think I could watch it with you? I bet my roommate that the Spurs would wipe the floor with the Lakers!" Mikayla said excitedly while I was confused, I didn't know Mikayla likes basketball but my dad seemed really excited.

"You'll definitely win that bet! Spurs are my team! I wouldn't have pegged you for a fan of basketball."

"No, I love it. I was bored one day with my mom and we turned on the T.V. A game was on and she's a Mavericks fan so just for fun, I said the other team would win and I was right! The team was the Spurs and ever since, I've loved them." Mikayla explained animatedly. My dad smiled widely.

"Well, that's great, even by accident and you choose the best team! You're like the perfect girl!"

"Uh dad, I'm sitting right here!" I remarked, pointing to myself.

"Oh, haha, yeah, Miley, but your my daughter, so it's different." He replied, turning back to Mikayla! She shot me a grin as my dad hopped up to get our dessert.

"Your dad is awesome!" Mikayla squealed as she took another bite of lasagna.

"Yeah, um, you really like basketball?"

"Yep, it's like a hidden love. I think it's the rush of when my team wins." I smiled at the little glint in her eyes as my dad came back in with a plates of apple pie with vanilla ice-cream on top.

They chattered more about the teams and rushed off into the living room to watch some pre-game show, leaving me alone to wonder what just happened as I ate my pie alone.

I ended up clearing the table and washing all the dishes. When I finished, I took another piece of pie, loaded it with ice-cream, then walked out to living room to see Mikayla and my dad sitting on the edge of their seats, staring a hole through the T.V.

Suddenly, they jumped up, high-fiving.

"Oh yeah, Spurs score again, baby!" My dad shouted as they fell back on the couch.

"That was a nice pass, I can't believe the Lakers didn't intercept though, they had two men open and they still screwed up. I'm so winning that bet!" Mikayla stated quickly as my dad nodded, patting her shoulder.

"Yup, Lakers are screwing up big-time. Spurs don't even need to be on their A-game to win this, they got it already!" Mikayla laughed and they fist-bumped before leaning back, watching the game again.

I couldn't help the smile that stole my lips as I watched their interaction. It was kind of adorable to be honest. I took a bite of my pie and sat down on the lazy boy when Mikayla noticed me.

She grinned and got up, moving to sit on the armrest on my chair as she took my spoon and helped herself to a mouthful of my ice-cream before my dad noticed and hopped up.

"Ooh, Pie! I totally forgot about it since I was having so much fun with Mikayla here. Your girlfriend makes it so dang difficult not to like her, now I know why you fell for her, Miles!" My dad said wistfully. I smiled and nodded as Mikayla laughed.

"You know, Robbie Ray, you're not so bad yourself." Mikayla quipped. Since when did she get to call him Robbie Ray? None of my friends or dates were allowed to call him that. Wow.

"Hah, be right back. I'll bring you more pie Mikayla before ya finish off Miley's." He teased, grinning as he walked off.

Mikayla sat next to me, squishing us into the one-seater comfortably as she rested her head on my shoulder and draped her arms around me. I smiled and kissed her temple as I continued eating.

My dad walked back in and handed her the pie as he settled in his spot and looked over at us.

"Oh, I almost forgot. I meant to have a talk with ya'll about your relationship." We both looked up at him.

"Uh, okay?" I mumbled.

"What about?" Mikayla questioned, interested.

"Well, I was going to have the _talk_ with both a you but I realized it's not the same cause you're both girls, so I guess I can only tell you two to be safe, to be careful and that if I catch ya'll doing anything inappropriate, I'm kicking one of you out the house, ya hear me?" He asked slowly. Mikayla cracked a smile at him.

"I got it, sir and you need to give my mom lessons on parenting, something you're good at." She complimented, making him laugh again before they went back to chattering about the game and the talk was soon forgotten again. Wow, just wow.

Soon enough, the game ended with the Spurs winning as Mikayla and my dad high-fived for the billionth time and hopped around excited as I laughed at how stupid they were acting over a basketball game, but hey, if it makes them happy, then whatever, as long as they're getting along.

"Well, girls, I'm gonna hit the hay now, you two sleeping over here?" My dad asked while stretching.

"Oh no, I told my mom I would go back home. She said Miley could sleep over tonight though, is that okay?" My dad looked thoughtful for a moment before relenting.

"Yeah, alright. See you tomorrow, Miles and I hope to see you again, Mikayla. It's been fun!" He said, kissing my forehead and hugging Mikayla.

"Yup, Same here, Robbie Ray." She replied before he went upstairs and she looked at me, quirking up an eyebrow.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" She asked.

"I don't know; it's just funny that you two get along so well."

"Yeah, I didn't expect him to be so cool!"

"My dad is so not cool, your mom is cooler than my dad."

"What, no! Your dad is way better!"

"Nuh uh, your mom is better!" I argued, making Mikayla laugh and cross her arms.

"Fine, my mom's better then." I put my hands on my hips.

"What are you trying to say about my dad now, two seconds ago he was better!"

"Miley! Oh my god, just take me home! I can't win with you! You just wanna argue even if I'm agreeing with you."

"No, okay, maybe, but it's only because you're cute when you're arguing with me." She laughed at my confession, kissing me quickly.

"Come on, let's go" She whined before we got in my car and drove to her house. Dinner with my dad was pretty awesome after all.

Not at all how I imagined it.

* * *

**A/N: **_I honestly have no idea where this story is headed at the moment. But when I do, you all will be the first to know [=_


	15. Confessions All Around

**Can't Help Falling In Love**

* * *

**Master of Suspence**: Lol, thanks and here you are [=

**Crazier**: So you must be like, about time this idiot updated! I made this one good for you, I think, lol. Love you and Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 15: **Confessions All Around

* * *

**Miley's POV**

We finally got to Mikayla's house and she unlocked the door, letting me in. The lights were all off so she turned them on confused.

"That's weird. My mom's not here." She murmured, looking around.

"Hey, looks like she left a note." I said, pointing to a sheet of paper hanging on the T.V. before Mikayla walked over and read it.

"Oh wow, it says that her boyfriend is sick and she went over to take care of him. She'll be back tomorrow."

"Your mom has a boyfriend?" I asked surprised.

"Hah, my mom always has a boyfriend."

"Oh, okay then." I replied as we walked up to Mikayla's room. I was so sleepy, that pie really hit the spot. I love big meals but they always made me so tired.

I closed my eyes even before we got up the stairs. I just followed her blindly until we got into her room.

She gave me clothes and we changed quickly before brushing our teeth. I was the first to fall in the bed. I cuddled up in her covers and soon enough, the light turned off and she slid in next to me.

She pulled me close, spooning me as I closed my eyes and smiled, feeling her lips brush against my ear.

"Good night." She whispered.

"Good night." I replied tiredly before falling into a deep sleep.

_A Few Hours Later._

Something was moving against me, up my leg and my side. It felt warm, getting closer before I felt something touching my face. I crinkled my nose and opened my eyes, connecting with bright blue ones.

"Ah, what the hell!" I jumped up and on top of Mikayla, rolling over her and off the bed, onto the floor.

"Shit, Miley!" Mikayla shrieked, hopping up and grabbing me. "Are you okay?" She asked through the dark as I held onto her tightly.

"No, there's something in the room!" Mikayla dragged us to the light switch and turned it on. I squinted from the sudden bright light and my eyes focused on the small figure in the middle of the bed.

"Aw, I didn't know Buggie was in my room!" She giggled, kissing my cheek. I took in the large cat rolling on the bed. Its paws were reaching up in the air and it kept rolling from side to side.

"Buggie?" I asked.

"Yep, he's my mom's cat. Well, my mom bought him for me but she takes care of him." Mikayla let go of me, went on the bed, rubbing the cat's stomach and it started to purr. Boy, was it adorable.

"Buggie! How's my fat cat doing?" She cooed, rubbing her nose in his fur. I chuckled. Well, he was a fat cat but it was like an adorable, chubby, huggable type of fat cat. He was gray and white with big blue eyes.

"You named your cat Buggie?" I asked, laughing.

"Shut up, it suits him with his big eyes. Buggie!" She cooed again, tickling the cat.

"Buggie, that's cute." I murmured, sitting next to them. I ran my hand over the thick fur, rubbing the cat's tummy and he purred loudly, licking his nose and reaching his paw out randomly.

I giggled and held his outstretched paw. "He soo cute!" I squealed, leaning over to meet the cat's eyes. He stared at me with big bug eyes and I understood the name now. "Aw, Buggie!" I exclaimed, making Mikayla laugh as she stroked his head.

"I missed my chubby Buggie." She said as we continued petting and playing with the adorable animal. After a few minutes, Mikayla picked him up and took him to her mom's room so he could sleep in there. That's where his bed was she said, then she came back and got back into bed.

"Sorry he scared you. I forgot all about him."

"It's okay. I'm glad I met him, Buggie's adorable."

"Yeah, I know, but it's two a.m. and I'm sleepy." She whined, cuddling into the sheets. I turned the light back off and got in bed, hugging her again.

She faced me, kissing my nose before she closed her eyes and we fell back asleep.

_A Few More Hours Later_

I felt something moving up my side.

"Not again, Buggie." I groaned out.

"It's not Buggie." I opened my eyes to see Mikayla smiling at me, her hand ghosting over my waist. I laughed, pulling her closer.

"I love you."

"Mm, I love you too." She mumbled, kissing me. It was light and sweet before she cuddled back into me.

"What time is it?" I asked.

"Like seven something."

"I'm hungry."

"Hey, that's my line." She complained, making me laugh.

"Shut up and get me food."

"Gasp! You're becoming like me, Miley, be careful now!" She teased.

"Stop, I want food!"

"Alright, alright, I already know how I get without food. Just don't kill me." She pled dramatically before getting up. "Come down with me; let's see what's for breakfast."

I followed her down to the kitchen and we scanned the fridge before she ended up making us turkey sandwiches. Not my usual breakfast, but I wasn't gonna complain.

"I'm gonna get ready, then we have to go to your place so you can get ready because we're supposed to meet Lilly and Demi today." Mikayla said through her mouthful.

"Oh, I forgot about them. Okay." I said excited now. "Where are we meeting them?"

"_IHOP_ in two hours."

"Then why are we eating!" I exclaimed.

"Uh, you demanded food, not me!" She countered.

"I know, but why didn't you remind me?"

"I don't know, I just remembered our plans myself. Don't blame me!"

"Oh fine, this is your fault." I grumbled, eating the last bite of my sandwich.

"I have a feeling that everything is always gonna be my fault." She replied, chuckling.

"Pretty much." I admitted with a grin. After she finished eating, she got ready while I watched T.V., waiting.

Finally, we went to my house and I got ready as well before we headed to the _IHOP_ by our old high school. I couldn't help but smile as I went down the familiar road after such a long time.

"I miss it too." She confessed, running her fingertips down my arm.

"You do, what do you miss the most?" I asked.

"I miss all the time we spent together. Every day without worrying about getting back to college, I miss joking with you, Demi and Lilly and I miss all the fun we had. I wish I could go back because then I'd ask you out on the first day of freshman year so I could enjoy you for four years, to know what it felt like to be with you for real, all the time." She murmured the end sadly, staring out the window.

"I probably would have said no." I stated.

"What?"

"I said, I probably would have said _no_ to you freshman year. We didn't like each other." I pointed out and she laughed at me, shaking her head.

"You suck, Miley." She concluded as I found her hand, bringing it to my lips.

"I love you."

"I know, I love you too." She murmured, turning our hands over to kiss mine. I smiled and left my hand in hers for the rest of the ride.

After I parked, we got out and went into the restaurant. Lilly and Demi were already there and in booth three according to a text that Demi sent Mikayla.

We made our way over and as soon we saw each other, we began to burst out in excitement, practically screaming our _hello's_.

"Oh my god, you guys! I missed you so much!" Demi yelled.

"Yeah, I can't believe it's been so long!" Lilly added, hugging me tightly. We switched and I hugged Demi tightly as well.

"We need to hang out more often." Mikayla stated, firmly hugging Lilly.

"Yeah, I can't believe it's been forever! Today's gonna be awesome though!" Demi announced as we all sat in the booth, me next to Mikayla and Lilly next to Demi. We were gushing and chattering non-stop about college when we were interrupted by a waiter.

"Good morning, ladies. Can I start you all with a drink?" He asked, holding up his pad and pen.

"Yeah, I'll have a coffee and a breakfast platter." Mikayla stated.

"I'll have the same." Demi added.

"I'll have French toast and can I get cheese on my eggs?" Lilly asked.

"Yeah, sure and to drink?"

"Hmm, I'll have an orange juice." She said, closing her menu.

"And you?" He asked, looking over to me.

"I think I'll have waffles and instead of the bacon can I get extra sausage?"

"Of course and to drink?"

"Uh, I'll just have some coffee."

"Alright, so three coffee's, one orange juice, two breakfast platters, French toast with cheese on the eggs, and waffles with extra sausage instead of bacon?" He repeated, making us all nod.

"Okay, I'll take your menus and I'll be back with your drinks." He promised as we handed him the menus before he walked off.

We were arguing about our breakfast choices when he came back with a pot of coffee, pouring three cups and placing an orange juice in front of Lilly who was made fun of earlier for choosing orange juice.

"Hey, coffee makes me hyper! Be glad I chose the damn juice!" She exclaimed, making us all laugh.

"It's true; she doesn't shut up if you give her coffee." Demi agreed. "I've banned her from it." She added.

"Wait, you guys still hang out?" Mikayla asked.

"Well, yeah, our colleges are two train stops apart..." Lilly trailed off.

"Oh man, that's so cool!" I squealed. "I wish Mikayla's college wasn't so far!"

"Yeah, I know, it sucks." Mikayla grumbled, drinking her coffee.

"I can't believe the last time we saw each other was at my birthday party." Mikayla reminded, making us remember that crazy night.

"Yeah, what an eventful night that was." Demi sighed, smirking while Lilly's face got all red for no reason.

"So, what happened after the party? I didn't see you two after." Mikayla pointed out.

"Nothing, nothing happened! Um, we just went home." Lilly yelped and wait a minute, when Lilly yelps, she's lying. Mikayla put her cup down.

"Oh really and how did you get home?" She asked, leaning in.

"Cab." Demi answered bluntly. "We took a cab together."

"But don't you guys live far apart? That would cost more money." I stated, a bit puzzled.

"It would cost less if we just went back to my place." Demi murmured and Lilly's face turned redder if possible.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, what's going on here?" Mikayla demanded.

"Nothing's going on." Demi replied innocently.

"Holy shit! You two, you two were drunk as hell that night! What did you two do?" I demanded this time.

"Keep it down!" Lilly whispered anxiously.

"What happened, Demi?" Mikayla asked.

"Uh, Lilly you wanna say it?" Demi asked, smirking once again.

"Screw you. Just tell them." She muttered, looking down.

"Let's put it this way, we were drunk, went to my place, ended up in my bed and it wasn't to sleep." Demi revealed as my jaw dropped. Oh my god.

"Demi, really?" Mikayla asked, laughing.

"Mhm and let me tell you, it was amazing!" Demi remarked smugly as Lilly sat there, looking embarrassed.

"Really, Lilly?" I asked and she glanced up, nodding. I knew she wasn't going to tell me what I wanted to know in front of Mikayla and Demi. She was too shy so I turned to Mikayla.

"Would you excuse me and Lilly, I need to talk with her."

"Oh yeah, I need to have my own talk with Demi." Mikayla agreed with a big grin.

Grabbing Lilly's arm, I dragged her outside the restaurant, near my car.

"Okay, spill Lils, now." I ordered, crossing my arms. "What happened between that night and now? I want to know everything."

"What if I don't want to tell you?"

"Then I won't tell you my secret!" I countered.

"Secret, what secret! Tell me!" She begged.

"You first." I replied as she looked down.

"Fine, well, after the party, we were really drunk and I had no clue what I was doing. I just remember stumbling into Demi's room with her and then next thing I know, I'm waking up in her bed and we had...done...it.

"Wow, and that's the only time it happened?"

"As if." She murmured, letting out a breath.

"Okay, so what happened after you woke up?"

"Well, I freaked out, grabbed my stuff and ran outta there. I knew it was wrong, but I didn't know what else to do." She sighed, looking down.

"Well?" I urged.

"Well, Demi was pissed that I left like that and she came up to my dorm after I had gotten back to college. I didn't expect to see her there and she said we needed to talk about it. I didn't want to talk and next thing I know, we were doing everything but talking." She revealed, her blush coming back.

"Whoa, you two had sober sex?"

"Keep it down, Miley! Gosh! Yes, and god, was it amazing." She exhaled, closing her eyes as I bit back my grin.

"Okay, so what happened after that?"

"Well, I really tried to resist her, honestly. She was just too quick and hot and it just kept happening. One minute, I'm telling her no, the next I'm begging her to, you know."

"Oh wow, that sounds hot." I remarked.

"Trust me, she is." Lilly added as her eyes clouded over.

"Oh crap, Lilly, control yourself!"

"I know, I know, well, after all our little _run-in's,_ Demi was pissed at me because she said she wanted the whole deal, not just, well, hot sex and so, for a few days she didn't talk to me. I don't know but it hurt a lot when I didn't see her and then I found myself at her dorm one night and when she opened the door, I just lost control when I saw her half asleep and her hair was all messy and fuck it, Miley! I wanted her! Yeah, so since then, we've been dating." She finished.

"Wow, she must be amazing in bed." I teased.

"Oh yeah, the things that girl can do should be fucking illegal and I love every second of it."

"So how do you feel about her? Do you like her or is it just sex?"

"It's everything, the sex is hot but I think I'm falling for her. She's just so hot and intimidating and demanding and sexy and I could just stare at her and get excited! But then there's the funny, sometimes cocky and sweet side of her. I swear, she never lets a day go by without calling or seeing me. She treats me like I'm so important. No one has ever taken care of me like she does. Opening doors, holding my hand, hugging me when I need it and just making me smile when I feel like crying, she's amazing, Miley."

"Wow, you two are serious. Congratulations, Lilly, I'm so happy for you!" I announced, crushing her into a big hug.

"You're actually okay with the two of us being together? I thought you might freak out or something." Lilly admitted with a brow up.

"Maybe this will explain things." I stated, showing her my promise ring. She read it carefully, her eyes widening.

"No way, really? When, how?"

"At Mikayla's party, she was drunk and came on to me, then the next day we hung out and she told me how she felt and oh! Something you may not have known, I've been in love with Mikayla since like tenth grade and yeah, apparently she started having feelings for me too and she told me she loved me too at a circus and it was just romantic as hell! We've been dating ever since! She told her mom and my dad found out and she met him yesterday and they hit it off! He even lets her call him Robbie Ray! And she's just perfect, Lilly. I'm so in love with her and it kills me when we're apart but it's so worth it when we're together!" I gushed out, dragging in a breath.

"Oh my god, this is so exciting!" She exclaimed. "Did you two, ya know yet?"

"Not everyone jumps into bed like you, Lilly." I joked, causing her to glare at me. "Okay, okay, no. We've done stuff but we haven't gone that far yet, but trust me, this whole no sex thing isn't gonna last much longer. I want her so bad." I confessed.

"Then why haven't you yet?"

"Well, at first I was scared but I don't give a damn anymore. I need her so much and last night was actually perfect, but my dad knew what he was doing when he overfed us. I was too tired and we fell asleep."

"Oh man, that sucks, well, good luck getting lucky!" Lilly wished, giggling. "I must admit though, Mikayla looks like she's gonna give you a run for your money in the bedroom. She's kinda just like Demi in a way."

"Okay, thanks for that, but Mikayla is way hotter!"

"No, Demi is!"

"Nope, Mikayla is!" I argued.

"No, Demi, wait, of course you're gonna say her and I'm gonna say Demi, let's not argue about this." I laughed and agreed.

"Fine, but Mikayla is hotter." I said quickly, running back into the restaurant with Lilly chasing me, trying to argue but I got back to the booth and slid into it as my body fell into Mikayla. She was laughing while Demi grinned up at Lilly.

"Well, I guess we are all up to date now." Mikayla announced, looking at me. I nodded and smiled at Demi.

"Who would have thought?" Demi stated, holding Lilly's hand as Mikayla threw her arm around me.

"I know, it's awesome!" Mikayla said. "We should like, do couple stuff together, like this! So, what's on today's agenda?" She asked Demi who said she'd plan the day for us.

"Well, after this, we're going paintballing, a movie, dinner and then we can hang out at one of our houses till we gotta go home/"

"Wait, hold up, did you say paintball?" I asked confused as Demi laughed.

"Yup, you and Mikayla against Lilly and I. Losers pay for dinner!" She declared, grinning.

"You are so on!" Mikayla confirmed, making me worried but excited at the same time.

Mikayla is like the ultimate competitor. She's just amazing at everything, but then again so is Lilly and you can't count out Demi either.

This simply means that today is gonna be awesome!

* * *

**A/N: **_Alrighty then, there it is. I'll start working on a new chapter now [=_


	16. Keep You Forever

**Can't Help Falling In Love**

* * *

**nvrshoutnvr: **Lolz, thanks! Happy I could make you laugh :D

**Damon Salvatore**: Oh my god! When I saw it was you reviewing, I almost died! I freaking love you and your reviews! And no, I didn't think you're some _dumb weird idiot_, lmao. I'll consider giving Miley some action, lol :p

**Crazier: **I think I want Buggie, lol! And you knew I was gonna put Demi and Lilly together? Dammit, but I did hint at it in an earlier chapter. Smart girl, lol. Sorry, I'm updating as fast as possible! Remember, I'm in college, so that's my excuse, lmao. Love you!

* * *

**Chapter 16**: Keep You Forever

* * *

**Miley's POV**

After finally finishing our food, sort of in awe from learning about all our relationships, we piled into my car.

Apparently Demi and Lilly took the bus here so it worked out transportation wise.

A long drive later, after arguing over directions on how to get to the damn paintball site, I finally pulled into a large parking area.

"I told you it was behind the forest!" Demi declared triumphantly.

"Well, how was I supposed to know that the paintball place would actually have its own forest?" I grumbled.

"Where did you think the fight would actually happen? A forest, duh! And it's not that big, it's just for the game." She retorted.

"Well, I'm sorry that I don't study paint-ball arenas! At least we're here!"

"Okay, shut up you two or when I get a gun, both of you are getting shot first, in the crotches." Lilly threatened. Ouch.

"Oh, you are just asking for war! No one's shooting Miley's crotch, I need that. If anyone gets shot first, it's you!" Mikayla countered, turning in her seat while making me laugh at her comment.

"Wanna bet?" Lilly asked smugly.

"Uh, we already are betting smartasses, remember, losers buy dinner!" Demi reminded us, chuckling.

"Oh, right." Lilly murmured thoughtfully.

"Sorry Demi, your girlfriend is getting shot, a lot." Mikayla apologized, turning back to the front.

"We'll see, unless I get you first." Demi dared to say.

"No way are you getting Mikayla!" I snapped.

"Oh yeah, maybe I'll just go after you then." Demi replied, meeting my gaze in the rear-view mirror.

"Enough talk, more paint." Mikayla stated with an edge. Oh boy, she wants this win bad and, well, so do I.

Damn, I need a rifle right now; I've never wanted to shoot someone with paint so much!

Once I finally parked, we made our way into the building.

It took a while to do all the preliminaries but soon enough, we received our suits and went over to a large changing area. Lilly and Demi were shooting us playful glares as we pulled on the army resembling uniforms.

I sat down and laced up the black heavy duty boots while Mikayla pulled on her protective gloves before sitting next to me. We were a few feet away from Demi and Lilly as Mikayla whispered to me.

"We are taking them down." I met her stare with a devious one of my own.

"Yes, we are." I agreed. She grinned and I could see that glint in her eyes. Oh yeah, this was the sexy and competitive Mikayla.

Soon an instructor came to us with our paintball rifles.

"Okay ladies, listen carefully now, I'm gonna tell you the rules." We all stood up and gave him our full attention. "These guns are fully loaded and there are two outhouses in the forest, one on each side. They are full of ammunition so if you run out, you can sneak into one and reload. You'll be in the forest and you all are given whistles. If something happens, like you fall and get hurt, blow it and someone will come to you. Also, when one team wins, blow the whistle and we'll pick you up." He handed us each whistles and we hung them around our necks.

"Okay, so here are your guns and the rules are only body shots. Face is off limits. The shots will hurt and can leave marks. That's why you all had to sign releases. Don't be surprised if you get shot and have a bruise for a few days. It happens, okay?" We all nodded.

"Alright, so remember, it's two on two. The first team the shoot down both members of the other side wins. To win, you have to deliver a shot to the stomach or back. If you get shot in the arm or leg you are still in the game, understood?" We nodded again as I examined my paintball gun.

"Ready girls?" He asked cheerfully and we all replied our agreement excitedly.

"Okay, so you two, I'll take you to your side of the forest." He informed Mikayla and I. "And I'll leave you two at your side before I take them." He said to Demi and Lilly.

"Okay, cool." Demi grinned, slinging her rifle over her shoulder.

We all got into the truck the instructor had and Demi and Lilly were dropped off at the head of the forest. I could see the red outhouse with ammo and my heartbeat spiked.

"Hey guys, remember, you're buying dinner!" Mikayla yelled to them and they turned around, laughing.

"That's what you think!" Demi yelled back as the instructor drove off. He dropped us to the end of the forest and then left us.

We had to wait for the first whistle signaling that we could attack. Mikayla pulled me into the outhouse and loaded herself with ammunition. I followed suit and picked up a small paintball gun. I found that it went right into my belt loop so I put another handgun on my other side before we walked out to the forest and stopped by a tree.

"I think it's best that we stick together. If I know Demi, she's gonna come after you first." Mikayla anticipated.

"Okay, so who should I go after?"

"No one, but I want you to shoot Demi. It'll drive her crazy if you get her first!" Mikayla pointed out smugly.

"Hah, you're so evil!" I said, pulling Mikayla into a kiss. She kissed back, crushing me into her tightly.

My hand tangled into her hair as I slipped my tongue into her mouth, tasting her. She responded instantly before I ended the kiss, grinning at her surprised expression.

"Miley, goddamn. We're gonna lose if you do that, but I don't mind." She murmured the end, pulling me closer, forcing her tongue into my mouth. I moaned, groping her sides with my gloved hands.

"God, I want you." I groaned against her lips.

"I know, I want you too." She growled, pushing me up against the tree. I lost my breath as her hands roamed my body, hooking my leg over her hip.

"Fuck." I gasped and then we heard it, the whistle! Mikayla pulled away quickly and put her protective mask on.

"This isn't over." She promised, looking towards the other side.

"You have no idea." I sighed as I pulled my own head gear on.

"Okay, you see that tree over there?" She said pointing to a really tall tree covered in leaves.

"Yeah, what about it?"

"I'm climbing into it and you see that tree across from it. You hide behind it." I smiled.

"You're really gonna climb into a tree?" I asked, amused.

"Yeah, now hurry!" She ordered, running off. I watched in awe as she quickly climbed, hooking her foot on the branches and pulling herself up until she was hidden behind the thick leaves.

"Miley, hide!" She yelled, breaking my trance and I realized I was out in the open. I ran over to the thick tree from across her and suddenly I felt my phone vibrate. I picked it up and saw it was a text from Mikayla. I laughed and clicked on it.

_'They're both on their way. I'm gonna shoot Lilly from up here. And when Demi drops her guard, you smoke her, babe!'_ I smiled and peeked out to see Demi and Lilly moving stealthily towards our side. I hid into the tree more, placing my finger on the trigger, ready to shoot.

_Splat!_

I heard the shot and looked to see that Lilly was down. Demi's gaze darted all around as she unloaded shots of paint wildly.

"Lilly, you okay?" She called out.

"Yeah, just my leg! Get them!" Demi looked dedicated as her eyes searched for us and I decided I had to. I took aim, still unseen and pulled the trigger.

"Urgh!" She grunted, cursing as well and falling as the paintball hit her right in the stomach.

"Demi! No!" Lilly shrieked, hopping up with her gun aimed at me. She shot and it barely missed me. I turned and ran towards the other side, hearing Lilly's rapid footsteps, letting me know that she was chasing me.

"You are so dead, Miley!"

"No, that's Demi, I'm still moving!" I countered, picking up speed. The wind was whooshing right past me and I knew it wouldn't be long before I got too tired. My legs were already weakening as I slid behind a tree before taking blind shots at Lilly.

"Ah, fuck!" She yelled as one hit her arm. Those looked like they hurt as she grabbed her arm, firing at me.

Thankfully, I was covered. I needed to shoot her stomach but she was good at guarding herself. I decided to take off again as I headed back in Mikayla's direction. Shots flew right past me, but I was still untouched.

I was running out of breathe but I pushed myself and ran past Demi who was on the ground, having to stay there since she was technically dead.

I smiled and kept running. Shit, I thought as my foot hit a vine. I tried to regain my balance but it was too late as I crashed and ended up sprawled on the ground.

My rifle flew away and I tried to get up but a hand grabbed my leg. I looked up, my eyes wide and Lilly was aiming right at me. I pulled the handgun out and pointed it at her swiftly.

"Shoot me and you're dead as well." I warned as she smiled and kept her stance. We were staring each other down, neither of us backing away.

"Fine, on three, we put the guns down, deal?" She asked.

"Deal." I agreed, having no other choice as I still aimed at her.

"One." She started.

"Two." I continued and – _Bam!_ She kicked the handgun right out of my hand!

"Ah, shit, you cheater!" I screamed, nursing my hurt hand.

"This is for shooting, Demi!" She yelled, placing her finger on the trigger. I closed my eyes.

"Lilly, watch out!" Demi yelled.

_Splat!_

About three shots went off and none of them hit me. Thank you, god, I thought as Lilly fell over, revealing a leafy Mikayla, grinning at me. She ran over, helping me up before she removed her head gear, then mine as well, pulling me in for an victorious embrace.

"We won!" She yelled, kissing me. I laughed against her lips, hugging her tightly. We heard coughs and looked over to see Demi and Lilly standing up with their guns aimed at us.

On reflex, I pulled out my second handgun and Mikayla lifted her rifle.

"Shoot one of us and I swear to god, I will unload all the ammo in both outhouses on your asses." Mikayla threatened as she blew her whistle, signaling for us to be picked up. I smiled at them evilly. They lost, hah!

"So, I'm feeling like Italian for dinner, what do you think Mikayla?" I asked smugly.

"Hmm, I think all this winning makes me want a nice juicy steak, whoever will be able to cover such expenses?" She taunted Lilly and Demi who looked pissed as hell right now.

"I hate you both!" Demi spat out, lowering her rifle and Lilly followed her lead, dropping her gun now.

"Hate me, love me, still have to feed me." Mikayla teased before we heard the car and looked to the road by the forest before heading towards it.

"You guys suck." Lilly whined

"Actually we won, so you guys suck!" I said sticking my tongue at Lilly.

"Yeah, well at least I'm not sexually frustrated all the time!" Lilly yelled, making my face heat up. I glanced at Mikayla who stopped and lifted an eyebrow at me.

"Well, at least I can keep it in my pants unlike you! All I have to do is say Demi's name and you look like your about to screw yourself!" I countered, making Lilly's face turn beat red. It was Demi's turn to raise an eyebrow with a smirk.

"Truce! Truce! Don't you dare say another word!" Lilly growled.

"Fine!" I agreed, annoyed that she said what she did. Demi and Mikayla were just smirking and trading looks as we climbed into the truck.

The drive was silent and the only person who talked was the instructor, asking who won. When we got back into the building to change Demi pulled Lilly into the bathroom and I couldn't hold back a laugh. Are they serious?

"So, my girlfriend's sexually frustrated?" Mikayla whispered in my ear. I swallowed and turned to face her.

"Maybe, but come on, so are you." I accused and her smile lifted.

"Well, that's no good." She murmured, kissing me. I sighed into her mouth on mine and gave in, pulling her close into me. Whoa, whoa, whoa, what am I doing, I thought as I pulled back.

"I know, Miley, I know, but too bad we're here and the bathroom's already taken." She joked, kissing me one more time.

"Ew, I would never want our first time to be in a bathroom!"

"Yeah, but maybe the tenth time you might." She said smugly, kissing my nose.

"Hah, probably." I admitted, kissing her chin. We pulled away and changed before heading out to my car. Mikayla texted Demi to meet us by the car as we got in as I grinned.

"Wonder how much longer they'll take."

"Hah, I don't even wanna know." Mikayla chuckled.

"You think they're in love or is it something else?" I asked, wondering out loud.

"Oh, it's definitely love. Demi told me she loves Lilly and she's just waiting for Lilly to admit she loves her too."

"Oh, thank god Demi feels that way because Lilly said she's falling for her hard. It would be horrid if it was one-sided."

"Trust me, Miles, it's not one-sided. If you saw the look in Demi's eyes when she told me how she felt about Lilly, it was just pure and full of love. Trust me, they're going far." Mikayla assured me, pulling my hand into hers. "Just like us." And she bowed her head against my hand "I love you so much, Miley." I felt my heart flutter. "I know I've said I love you so much but it's just not enough." She pulled me closer, kissing my forehead. "I want to keep you forever, will you let me?" She asked.

"Mikayla." That's all I could say.

"I know it hurts a little but we're here now. Please say I can keep you this way forever." I nodded and my throat tightened as I pulled her into my lap, holding her tightly, burying my head in her neck, my favorite place.

This is what I wanted. To hold her forever, whenever, wherever and forget the world around us when her arms were around me.

For this one moment, it was just us. Only she and I, in love and words didn't do justice to the feelings deep inside, unable to ever truly be expressed no matter how hard we tried.

* * *

**A/N: **_So, let me know what you think L:_


	17. Horny Liars!

**Can't Help Falling In Love**

* * *

**nvrshoutnvr: **Lol yeah and I'm glad you like the Demi and Lilly pairing. There's more of them in this chapter so enjoy!

**Damon Salvatore: **Lol, I'll buy you dinner, hah! I'm happy you like Demi and Lilly here so enjoy this update filled with them!

**Crazier: **Lmfao, you're, uh, frustrated, huh, missy? I thought we talked about this, I'll help you later, aha, love you!

* * *

**Chapter 17: **Horny Liars!

* * *

**Miley's POV**

We sat here for a while, embracing and relishing in the hold of each other when the back doors opened and I felt Mikayla sigh against my neck. I mimicked her breath of despair at having to untangle ourselves from the other as she settled back into the passenger seat.

"Seems like we're not the only ones getting close." Demi teased as Mikayla righted herself in her seat.

_Smack!_

"Ow, sorry." Demi muttered to Lilly who had just scolded her.

"Well, we were cuddling and being affectionate which is a bit different from what I can only imagine you two were doing in that bathroom." Mikayla teased.

"That's right, what you can only imagine!" Demi shot back smugly.

"Oh, shut up, Demi or you'll have to imagine it from now on." Lilly threatened, making me giggle while Demi looked stunned for a moment.

"What, no! Hold on now, we can discuss this rationally." Demi suggested, facing Lilly.

"I believe you've said enough." Lilly stated.

"Well, well, wait! You know what! I, I don't think you're being fair!"

"We'll discuss this after dinner." Lilly affirmed as a slow smile crept on Demi's face.

"Discuss we shall, if that's what you wanna call it." She finished smugly.

"God, you two are like hormonal teenagers!" I remarked, laughing.

"Uh, they are hormonal teenagers." Mikayla said slowly, making us all laugh as I ran my fingers through her hair affectionately, earning a smile.

"You two are like love-struck teenagers." Lilly interrupted. I sighed, starting the car, pulling out of the parking lot.

"We are love-struck teenagers." Mikayla confirmed, brushing my hair behind my ear. I took a breath in, giving her a smile as her fingers left.

"Mhm." I murmured as I drove off. "So where are we going now?"

"Movies, we are going to the movies now." Demi answered as I took off to the local theater Mikayla and I went to a countless number of times when we were just friends.

I smiled, thinking of it. It was like we were subconsciously dating all along. I mean, what kind of friends just go to the movies and have dinner alone after. I grinned, glancing at Mikayla next to me.

"What?" She asked, noticing my expression.

"Oh nothing, just reminiscing."

"I see." She noted, matching my grin with her natural one, making me love her desperately. Why did she have to be so natural at her mischief? I shook my head and faced the road, concentrating.

After the long drive, I parked quickly and we made our way into the theatre.

"So what you guys wanna watch?" Mikayla asked carelessly as she stared intensely at the popcorn stand. I had to laugh. The main reason Mikayla was so fond of the theater was because she had a fetish for the melted cheese with nachos and a large cherry slushy.

Not one movie could go by without her favorite snacks. It was a bad habit I even picked up from her. I can't sit in a theater without the delicious junk anymore.

"How about the new _Harry Potter_ movie?" Lilly asked casually, making me smirk.

"Hah, Lils, I know you wanna beg for that movie! Don't you have every book in collection and every DVD too, hmm?" I asked, making her blush wildly.

"Uh, so, it was just a suggestion!" She defended. Demi was laughing and pulled Lilly back into her arms.

"I didn't see the last movie but I don't mind, I hear the books are good." Demi soothed, kissing Lilly's ear.

"Books are so overrated!" Mikayla announced. "But the movies are usually good, so why not?"

"I guess we're seeing Harry Potter then." I stated, ordering the four tickets and collecting their money to pay the woman for the tickets. I couldn't care less because I already saw the movie the first day it premiered.

Yeah, Lilly's obsessiveness with the series had rubbed off on me and I found myself watching it like all the other fanatics. It was a good movie so I wouldn't mind sitting through it again.

We went up to the concession stand before Mikayla and I ordered our usual while Lilly and Demi ordered soda's and decided to share a large popcorn with a bag of sour patch candy. After paying, we all found seats in the middle of the theater and I relaxed back into the comfy seat.

I found myself pulled in and riveted all over again by the movie as if I hadn't already seen it. Even Mikayla gave her full attention to it and Lilly, of course, was on the edge of her seat while Demi, I noticed was studying Lilly with an admiration I'd never seen in her eyes before.

It made me smile and glance at Mikayla, whose mouth was parted in anticipation of what was happening.

I think someone important just died as I placed my empty container on the floor next to Mikayla's, slipping my hand into hers. Her eyes left the screen for a second to smile at me. She pushed the armrest up, out of our way and hung her arm around me, pulling me into her securely.

I had to smile at her gesture as I leaned into her warmth before giving my attention back to the movie.

"I love you." I looked up to find that Mikayla was smiling down at me.

"I love you too." I whispered and she turned back to the movie. I felt funny inside now. Like I could just get up and jump around, but I'm pretty sure that would get popcorn and soda thrown at me.

I opted for just staring at Mikayla in awe. Her facial expressions had me riveted, whether she grinned at something funny, frowned at the scarier or tense moment or had a strained look on her face, trying not to cry at the sad part. Then she'd crinkle her forehead in frustration at other points and I found it all so fascinating.

When the movie ended, Lilly was venting to Demi about how she needed to see the next movie now and gushing or complaining about particular scenes. I got up and Mikayla stood a moment later.

"You saw this movie already, didn't you?" She whispered, meeting my eyes." I frowned.

"How'd you know?"

"I felt you staring at me the whole time." I grinned.

"Guilty." I pleaded, sneaking a quick kiss from her. She chuckled and wrapped her arms around me, deepening the kiss for a moment before we walked out towards the exit with Lilly still talking non-stop and Demi somehow still listening intently.

As soon as we got out of the theater and into my car, I felt like I could smack Lilly. She was still going on and on about the movie. And I thought I was a fanatic!

"Demi, I wanna see it again!" She begged.

"Under one condition." Demi negotiated slyly.

"What, anything!" Lilly promised and Demi leaned in, whispering something that Mikayla and I couldn't make out. Lilly's eyes widened like little Buggie's eyes and she turned to look at Demi.

"You can't say that out loud!" She scolded.

"I didn't, I whispered it, so is it a deal?"

"But I won't be able to concentrate on the movie that way."

"That's kinda the point, babe." Demi smirked, kissing her cheek, making Lilly blush.

"Okay, deal." She agreed, with an anxious expression. Mikayla was chuckling as she snapped her seat belt in place and I had to hold in my laughter after figuring out what Demi and Lilly planned on doing while watching the movie.

I think they just scarred Harry potter movies for me.

"Drive, Stewart." Mikayla ordered with a knowing smile and I laughed, started up my car and drove off.

"So what restaurant are we going to?" I asked.

"Just drive and find one." Lilly suggested. I looked around, searching to see if there were any places that looked good. About ten minutes later Mikayla interrupted my search.

"Hey look, it's a diner, wanna go?" I turned, spotting the Diner called, _Annabelle's Diner_ and smiled.

"Yeah, I thought we'd never find a place." I glanced in the rear view mirror to see Demi and Lilly whispering to one another. I shook my head, pulling into the diner.

We all got out of the car and headed in before a young lady led us all to a booth in the back and we took our seats.

The lady handed us menus and left, promising to be back shortly. We chatted and joked and ordered our food.

I ordered a burger with cheese fries and a vanilla smoothie, Mikayla ordered steak with wild rice, mash potatoes and a chocolate shake. That sounds like a questionable mix. Demi ordered a plate of wings and fries and Lilly ordered linguini with cheesy chicken and they both ordered soda's to drink.

"God, chicken is the best meat in the world!" Demi sighed, eating a wing.

"I know, right?" Lilly added, cutting into her cheesy chicken.

"Whoa! Hell no! Steak, hello! Steak wins without trying. Beef is way better!" Mikayla protested suddenly. I chuckled, biting into my burger.

"Can't argue with you there, hun." I agreed, laughing at Lilly and Demi's matching expressions.

"No way, nothing beats chicken! How about chicken nuggets!" Demi challenged.

"Meatballs." Mikayla responded.

"Chicken soup." Lilly argued as Mikayla turned to glare at her

"Beef stew!" I chewed, trying my best not to get into the argument.

"Fried chicken."

"Tacos!"

"Chicken Strips!"

"Meatloaf!"

"Chicken Casserole!"

"Hamburger Helper!" I tried not to laugh at that one as I sipped my Vanilla smoothie.

"Chicken patties!" Lilly almost yelled.

"Beef patties, duh!" Mikayla growled.

"Chicken Stew!" Demi hissed and this argument was getting too much attention now as a waitress looked over along with a few customers.

"Chili!" Mikayla countered.

"Teriyaki chicken!" Demi exclaimed.

"How about you all shut the hell up and eat!" I yelled, startling all of them.

"Beef jerky." Mikayla whispered, filling her mouth with a piece of steak. I sighed and shook my head.

"Just eat before we have a full out war on meats." They all started laughing except Mikayla who leaned into closer to me.

"But beef does win." She quickly whispered in my ear for them not to hear and I chuckled.

"Yes, it does." I agreed, appeasing her.

"And that is why I love you, because you agree with me even though you love chicken." She stated, grinning. I smiled goofily because she was right. I do love chicken.

"But I love you more!" I declared quietly, kissing her softly.

"I would hope so else I'd fail at life if I couldn't beat a chicken." She murmured as though she were really considering the thought. I had to laugh now as she joined in until we were pulled out of our moment by Demi and Lilly who were staring at us like we were nuts.

"What?" I asked.

"Nothing..." Lilly trailed off.

"Nothing at all." Demi crooned and I shrugged my shoulders, giving my attention back to my food. After finishing our dinners and sitting back to enjoy watching Demi and Lilly pay after losing to us in paintball, we all headed back out to my car to drive to Mikayla's house.

"So, we should play a game of truth or dare!" Demi announced as we made our way into Mikayla's house.

"Uh, no we should not, I don't even wanna think about what kinda dares you would come up with." I said, instantly refusing the game.

"Yeah, you'll probably dare me to kiss the floor or lick your boot." Mikayla added, falling on the couch.

"I wouldn't do that!" Demi whined. "Tell em, Lils."

"Oh, I would but I'm not too sure myself." Lilly teased, sitting on the other couch. I chuckled at Demi's scowl and took my own seat next to Mikayla who then splayed out across the couch with her head in my lap.

"I got a dare for ya." She whispered in my ear.

"And what's that?"

"Kiss me." She joked, winking. I leaned down without missing a beat and kissed her. She sighed as I pulled away.

"Hey, lovebirds, let's find something to do." Demi interrupted and I thought about what we could do but then Mikayla's mom appeared from in the kitchen.

"Oh, hey girls, are you all sleeping over?" She asked Demi and Lilly.

"No, uh, Lilly is sleeping at my place tonight." Demi answered as I bit back a laugh.

"What time are you girls going home? It's almost midnight."

"Oh, I'll drive them to Demi's place in a little while." I answered.

"Oh, well I'm leaving right now and I don't mind dropping you girls off."

"But we just got here." Mikayla objected.

"You know what, I'm kinda tired, I don't mind going home now." Demi said, faking a yawn.

Seriously, who's she kidding, she never sleeps!

"Yeah, me too." Lilly agreed, standing up.

"Horny liars." Mikayla muttered, getting up to hug them goodbye and Lilly came over, hugging me tightly.

"It was fun seeing you again, Miles, I'll call you tomorrow."

"If you're not tied up by Demi, right?" I teased and her eyes widened.

"Don't let Demi hear that, she might actually want to!" I almost died of laughter at the thought of Demi actually tying Lilly up.

"Okay, I won't say anything to Demi about that." As soon as Lilly moved away, I whispered to Mikayla:

"Tell Demi that Lilly told me it was a huge fantasy of hers to be tied up by her." Hey, I didn't say anything to Demi, I said it to Mikayla and she chuckled.

"You are a very devious girl, Miley Stewart, very devious." She said "But I like it." She grinned, moving over to Demi.

After planting that wonderful thought into Demi's head, we all said our final goodbyes and Ms. Marshall was walking out with them before she called back out.

"Mikayla!"

"Yeah, mom?"

"I'll be at Jared's tonight but I'll bring you girls lunch tomorrow? You're sleeping over, right Miley?"

"Oh, yeah, I am."

"Okay, then I'll see you with lunch tomorrow. Bye girls." She said, kissing Mikayla's cheek and giving me a quick hug before they all left.

Once they were gone, I turned to Mikayla.

"Who's Jared?"

"Oh, he's my mom's current boyfriend."

"Oh, okay. So, what do you wanna do now?" I asked.

"Is it totally and horribly wrong to say you?" Mikayla asked, pulling me into a hug.

"Yes it is but I would agree if I wasn't so tired." Mikayla nodded.

"Yeah, I know, I can't believe I'm this tired the second chance we have alone but I don't wanna half-ass our first time." She admitted, hugging me tighter.

"Yeah, let's sleep before I pass out right here." And so we got ready for bed, falling tiredly into each other before fading away to sleep.

My last thought was: _'Seriously! Two nights in a row we get alone and I'm too damn tired to do it! You are screwing with me, god!_' I then dozed off in Mikayla arms.

Maybe I should get some red bull, it gives you wings!

Aha, air sex...


	18. It's Stuck!

**Can't Help Falling In Love**

* * *

**Crazier: **Yeah, Demi and Lilly make me laugh too, lol and we should try air sex, haha! Love you, missy : ]

**Milena4life: **Lol, wow. I hope you didn't explode yet, lmao! Thanks for the review. It made me laugh so much! =)

* * *

**Chapter 18**: It's stuck!

* * *

**Miley's POV**

A loud ringing was interrupting my sleep as I rolled over into Mikayla's body, pushing at her, nothing.

"Mikayla!" I groaned but nothing. I gave up and started climbing over her when suddenly her hands flew up to my waist, pulling me down to straddle her.

"My, oh my, someone's sneaky." She whispered, sitting up as her lips abruptly started gliding along my neck.

"Mikayla, the phone..." I trailed off, slipping my hands into her hair.

"It'll stop but I don't want to." She murmured, pulling my hips down causing a jolt of pleasure to rush through me.

"Fuck, me neither." I agreed, slipping my hands down to her neck, pressing more into her, trying to get that feeling again.

"Feel good?" She asked, holding my hips firmly to stop me from moving as she pulled her lips away from my neck to meet my lips. I squirmed against her and my mouth parted in shock as she pushed up unexpectedly, making me throb against her.

She caught my bottom lip, sucking at it before she was moving so my back hit the mattress, her above me now. Her hands stayed on my legs as she kissed me with need and I kissed back forcefully, pulling her closer with my legs.

"Miley..." She whispered against my lips. "We're doing this right now." She groaned, moving back to my neck.

"I know..." I trailed off, realizing we couldn't fight it anymore and- _Ring_! Her phone started ringing again, interrupting us.

"Shit." She cursed, pulling away. "I'm turning it off!" And she grabbed her phone without even looking at the screen before she almost violently pulled out the battery, tossing the pieces of her phone onto the floor.

I lifted my brows up, laughing but she moved back over me, kissing me roughly.

"Nothing is stopping me from making love to you." She growled in my ear and I moaned as she grazed her teeth down my throat.

"Mikayla." I said her name just to say it and she leaned over me, smirking.

"That's right, I want to hear you say my name over and over again. I want to make you feel so good; the only word you can say is my name." It was dark in the room but somehow her eyes were even darker as they pierced into mine.

"God, Mikayla." I groaned, pressing my lips to hers once more. I raked my hands down her back and a slow noise rumbled from deep in her chest. It turned me on even more and- _Ring_! What the hell!

"Damn!" She hissed, sitting up. "It's your phone now!"

"Mikayla, just leave it and get back here!" I demanded but she already moved, picked up my phone and looked at the name.

"Uh, I want to, trust me I do but I think you should answer it. It's Demi." She informed me, letting out a long breath. I ran my hands through my hair, completely frustrated.

"You answer it and get rid of her. I'm dying here." I whined and she nodded, answering for me.

"Hello? Uh, hah, my phones, um, I can't even find it, like where did it go?" She said questioningly, making me giggle "Why? Seriously? Man, I'm sorry and yeah, we'll come. Alright, bye." Mikayla hung up, looking at me.

"What?" I asked impatiently.

"Well, apparently Lilly decided to tell her mom that Demi is her girlfriend and well, her mom didn't take it too well. She kicked Demi out and she was hoping we could pick her up."

"Oh god, yeah, let's go." I agreed, getting up quickly. We hurried and got into my car as I drove towards Lilly's house. It was past two a.m. Seriously, why did they tell her mom at this time?

I pulled up in front of Lilly's house and sure enough, Demi was sitting there on the steps with her chin in her hand.

Mikayla hopped out, running to her best friend while I turned the car off, pulled my keys out and joined them.

Aw, man, she's crying.

"Demi, come on, please don't cry." Mikayla requested, pulling her in for a hug.

"Demi, relax. Her mom will accept it sooner or later." I added.

"It's not her mom." Demi spat, looking up. Tears may have been running down her face but she looked angrier than she did sad. "Lilly broke up with me. She said she can't be with me." Demi grounded out through clenched teeth.

"Wait, what, when?" I asked confused.

"About five minutes before you got here. She came out here with her mom and said it's over." Mikayla got up, pacing now. I watched her for a moment before turning to Demi and joined her on the step, slinging my arm over her shoulder. At least she didn't push me away through her anger.

"She didn't mean it." Mikayla said suddenly, turning to us. "I bet her mom forced her to."

"Who gives a shit? Whether her mom told her to or not doesn't matter! She said it's over right to my face! She even said not to call or text because she won't answer!"

"Her mom probably took her phone away, hothead. Chill out, we'll work through this." Mikayla mused. I started to realize that it made sense. Lilly's mom is very scary sometimes. She likes to have control. I learned that when my dad dated her and that did not work out well.

"So, what do you wanna do about it?" I asked Mikayla.

"Babe, we're gonna make a distraction out here and you're gonna sneak into the house and talk to Lilly, find out what she really thinks about all this."

"Wait, no, I wanna sneak in!" Demi cut in but Mikayla shook her head.

"It won't work that way. Her mom is gonna be suspicious if you're not out here. Miley, stand to the left side of the right column thingy and we'll lure her out far enough so you can just sneak in and find Lilly." Mikayla advised and I thought her take control attitude was kind of, sort of, really, totally hot.

"If that's where you want me." I murmured, shrugging as I got up and Mikayla chuckled at my choice of words.

I stood hidden at the side of the white column while Mikayla was talking to Demi. Demi pulled back to look at Mikayla like she was nuts before breaking out into a grin.

I shook my head, waiting to see what Mikayla told her to do when suddenly, Demi turned to the house and began screaming.

"Lilly Truscott! I demand you get your lying ass out here now! You promised forever and I'm not leaving till you come out!" Holy fuck, was she loud!

"Come on, Lilly fucking Truscott! You wanna hurt my bestie, then you have to answer to me!" Mikayla yelled angrily and the two of them started picking up rocks and pelting them at the front door.

I ducked down as a stone ricocheted towards me. What the fuck, are they crazy!

"You think you're gonna leave me just like that! I'm a fucking type of crazy you've never seen before! Get out here! You think you can just end things! Fuck no!" Demi shouted.

"Come on and bring your mama too! We'll teach ya'll who you're fucking with!" Mikayla added as they kept throwing the rocks. The door opened and Lilly's mom appeared with and baseball bat. Aw shit.

"Oh shit, run!" Mikayla screamed, grabbing Demi's arm as Lilly's mom chased them both down the pathway.

I had to laugh at how fast they ran before I quickly snuck into the house and closed the door, locking her mother out. I ran up the stairs and pushed Lilly's door open to see that she was at the window and she whirled around suddenly.

"Fuck, Miley, you almost gave me a heart attack! Look!" She squealed, beckoning for me to look on with her. I ran over and looked out the window with her. What I saw had me in tears.

"Yeah, come on old lady, catch me if you can!" Mikayla teased in the middle of the street as Lilly's mom ran forward, lifting the bat in anger. Demi was right there as she picked up and garbage can and rolled it towards Lilly's mom who had to dodge it.

"Oops, my bad." Demi laughed as she was the one being chased now.

"What the hell are they doing?" Lilly cried out with wide eyes.

"They're buying me time to ask what the fuck is wrong with you! Why would you hurt Demi like that?"

"My mom made me say it or else she's gonna stop paying for me to go to college. I had no choice, dammit! She even took my phone away and I was gonna sneak a call to Demi in a few hours to tell her I'd see her again when we get back to our colleges." Oh wow, Mikayla was right.

"Oh, okay, so I'll see you later then." I said, turning to leave.

"Wait; let me write a note to Demi, I said some hurtful things that I didn't mean, just give her this." Lilly requested as she grabbed some paper and a pen. I went back to watching the display outside as she wrote.

"Stay away from my daughter or I'll call the cops on you and your friend!" Her mom screamed, still chasing Demi.

"You're the raving lunatic chasing us with a weapon! I'm calling the cops on you!" Mikayla countered, stomping her foot, looking almost childlike. I giggled as her mother turned to Mikayla and Mikayla's eyes widened.

"Aw shit, Dems! She's got those crazy eyes! I'm outta here!" Mikayla exclaimed, running now before she hopped up on a lamppost, swinging around, singing:

"I feel like I can touch the sky, spread my wings and fly away!" This was just making Lilly's mom madder before Mikayla smoothly hopped down and kept running while Demi was cracking up out there.

"Did I just hear Mikayla; you know what, never mind. You guys get outta here before a neighbor calls the cops." Lilly warned as I took the note from her and stuffed it into my pocket.

"Alright Lils, love ya! And hope it works out. Call me, okay?" I stated, giving her a tight hug as we ran down the stairs. She pulled open the door and Demi ran over, seeing us and grabbed Lilly's arms tightly.

"You didn't mean it, right?" She asked as Lilly gripped her face, kissing her full on. Lilly even had her arms around her neck and they were really getting into in as Demi's hands were slipping lower and lower and now I felt sort awkward watching.

I poked Lilly and she pulled away, glaring at me before pecking Demi's lips quickly.

"Does that answer your question?" She panted as Demi grinned. We turned to see Mikayla hopping away from Lilly's mom singing:

"I feel prettyyy, oh so pretty and wittyy and ohhhh, oh shit." She cursed, ending her song when she looked back to see the woman gaining on her. We were now laughing at her song choice when Lilly pushed us forward.

"Go before Mikayla sings my mother into an early grave!" She hissed.

"Bye, I'll see you soon!" Demi promised as I pulled her towards my car.

"Miley has a note for you! Read it!" Lilly yelled as we got into my car and I started it, pulling onto the road as I rolled down the window.

Demi threw her door open as we yelled out.

"Mikayla!" Mikayla, seeing us tore down the road and flung herself into the car, locking the door before I drove fast, seeing Lilly's mom in my rearview mirror, raising her bat, screaming at us.

We were all in tears now from laughter as Demi hugged Mikayla tightly in the backseat.

"You are the craziest motherfucker in this world and I love you for it!" Demi exclaimed as Mikayla hugged her back, laughing.

"So, tell me the truth, I can totally be a singer, right?" Mikayla asked, making us burst out laughing even more.

"Yeah, totally. You should've seen her face when you did the, I feel pretty and witty song, I wanted to piss myself!" Demi bumbled out through her fit of laughter.

"God, that was priceless!" I laughed, trying to keep myself focused on the road.

"Hey Miley, what note was Lilly yelling about?" Demi asked.

"Oh right." I murmured, pulling out the paper from my pocket, handing it to her. We all came down from our happy moment as Demi read it over, her smile getting bigger each second, and if you know Demi, then you know that smile can get really big, like huge, like is it normal for someone to smile that wide, I mean she's awesome but how wide can-

"Miley?"

"Smile who, huh, what?" I stuttered, breaking my train of thought.

"Um, okay, Demi's house is the next right turn." Mikayla informed me before Demi interrupted her.

"Can I sleepover at your place? It's late and I don't want to explain what happened to my parents."

"Yeah, but you're gonna be stuck on the couch." Mikayla told her.

"That's fine." She agreed as I drove to Mikayla's. Soon enough, I parked and we all got out of the car laughing and Demi was happy again as we went into Mikayla's house.

"Goodnight." Mikayla said suddenly as she grabbed my hand and pulled me up the stairs.

"Yeah, night!" I called to Demi as she flopped down on the couch. I was struggling to follow Mikayla up, trying not to stumble as we finally made it to her room.

"Why are you moving so fast?" I questions as she pushed me up against the door, her lips on mine. "Ah, Mikayla!" I squealed, pushing her away. "My back!" I groaned, rubbing the spot that the doorknob just pressed into.

"Oh god, I'm sorry!" She apologized, moving my hand to rub my back. I sighed and a moment later, I found myself turned on again so I slid my hands into her hair, drawing her closer, kissing her.

She responded right away, walking me backwards towards the bed. I sat down and pulled her till she was straddling me. One moment she's there and the next- _Thud!_

Before I could blink, I looked to see that she was sprawled out on the floor.

"Oh my god, Mikayla! How did that happen?" I jumped up, leaning down as I offered my hand.

"I don't know. I was moving my leg to get on the bed but I miscalculated or something and fell knee first onto the floor." She muttered, rubbing her knee.

I giggled softly as she glared at me.

"It hurts you know!" She growled and I wrapped my arms around her.

"I'm sorry but come on, it's kinda funny. I love you." I whispered, kissing her nose, then her cheek, then her forehead and finally her lips but she was still mad and didn't kiss back.

I pulled away, trying but failing to hide a laugh.

"It hurts!" She snapped again and I sat her down on the bed.

"Okay, would it help if I kissed it?" I asked, kneeling now as I pulled her leg up and kissed her jean covered knee.

"Uh, maybe a little higher?" She murmured, her eyes clouding over. Grinning, I ran my lips up to her thigh, inching closer and closer.

I slid my hands up her legs, squeezing lightly as she groaned before I kissed her there right through her jeans and continued moving up to her stomach as I pulled her shirt up, licking at her flesh.

"Is the pain going away?" I asked seductively as I grazed my lips over the middle of her flat tummy.

"Pain, oh yeah, gone." She whispered. I moved down, smiling as I rubbed my hand over her hurt knee and moved to the button on her jeans. I undid it and pulled at the zipper, and I pulled again, and again.

"Shit." I muttered, pulling harder. The damn thing was stuck. Mikayla looked down confused as I jerked the stupid zipper.

"It's stuck!" I whined and she moved her hands over it, pulling at it now. Her forehead creased as she stood up, attempting to pull it down.

"It's really stuck!" She growled. "You try again." She suggested and I did but It wouldn't budge.

"Wow, even your pants won't let me get into your pants!" I grounded out, annoyed. She held onto her jeans and said:

"Okay, I'm gonna move back and you pull forward." I did as told but I only stumbled backward and caught myself in time as Mikayla collapsed on her bed.

"Ugh! Why is it stuck?" She yelled, moving back to a sitting position at the edge of her bed.

"Relax, we'll get it open." I assured her as I knelt back down and started tugging at her zipper. It finally gave in and I grinned at my victory. "See!" I called out, trying to stand up only to fall down against her stomach. "Ah shit!" I cursed, realizing my hair was caught in her zipper as she started laughing.

"Wow, this is awkward, you're kinda stuck down there." She giggled, shifting her head to see me and I glared at her.

"Mikayla Marshall, this is not funny!" I yelled, trying to untangle my hair as I pulled the zipper up and down only making it worse.

"Fine but you could've just asked. I would totally let you go down on me." She joked, laughing even harder. I pulled my hair to the side and glared at her.

I had no choice but to hold the strands that were caught and tear them out from her stupid zipper. I yelped in pain but I was free as I stood up moving away from her.

"You and your evil pants stay away from me!" I ordered angrily.

She stood up, kicking her converses off as she slid the jeans down and walked over to me while I just stared at her in just her shirt and panties.

"I'm sorry, but don't let this stop us. I really want you." She murmured, pulling me into her arms and she ran her hand soothingly over my hair. I sighed, giving in as she kissed me.

"I want you too." I whispered back as she led me to her bed.

"Let's hope your zipper's not stuck." She mumbled, undoing it. I groaned, feeling the pressure of her hand on me as she pushed me to lay down.

Pulling my leg up to unzip my boots, she removed the first one and went to take off the second one. She was smirking as she unzipped it and tugged.

Her smile faltered as she tugged again. "You have got to be joking!" She nearly yelled, pulling harder but the boot wouldn't come off.

"Oh god, let me." I muttered, rolling my eyes as the mood was seriously ruined now.

She dropped my leg, groaning as I tugged from my heel and my eyes widened. What the hell? They're not budging. A moment later after wrestling with my choice of footwear, I finally got it off.

"There, it's off." I announced triumphantly before Mikayla pounced on me as if she couldn't take it anymore.

"I swear! One more fucking interruption and I will kill someone." She growled, kissing me harshly.

"I know, how stupid was all that?" I panted as she moved to my neck, biting down. "Fuck!" I hissed before she licked it.

Suddenly, there was a knock at the door and I groaned, letting my head fall back. I zipped my pants up and she pulled on a pair of shorts quickly, stuffing her jeans in a drawer.

She then ripped the door open to see Demi standing there.

"What!" Mikayla said as if she were about to explode.

"Whoa, chill!" Demi jumped back defensively. "I came up to make sure you two were okay. I heard a lot of thuds, questionable screams and what's stuck?" She asked, arching her brows. I pulled the covers up over me angrily as Mikayla groaned.

"Demi, go to sleep and ignore any noises you hear from now on." She pleaded, slamming the door shut.

"Fine, but when you need help, I'm not coming back!" She announced, annoyed through the door while Mikayla jumped on the bed, whining.

"Please Miley, come out of the covers."

"Why? So the universe can screw with us some more? I'm tired, please let's just sleep. The mood is just gone now." She sighed, falling back down.

"Fine, sorry." She mumbled and I turned, taking her hand.

"It's not your fault, just, maybe it's a sign or something that we should wait."

"I don't want to wait anymore, Miley. I want you so much but I get that tonight's not the night. Everything is going wrong. Just don't take it as a sign or anything." She slid under the covers, pulling me close, cuddling with me.

"I don't want this to be rushed but it'll happen when it does and just know that I love you despite the way everything in the universe seems to be making you untouchable." She joked, kissing my forehead.

I smiled in response and closed my eyes. Fuck the universe. Seriously, just fuck it.

* * *

**A/N: **_Man, they get me frustrated, lol._


	19. She's My Girlfriend!

**Can't Help Falling In Love**

* * *

**nvrshoutnvr: **Lol, thanks. I'm glad you liked the last chapter so much! Enjoy this one.

**Crazier: **Lol, sorry I do that :) Hah, love ya!

**FallenSoldier: **Lmao! Sorry I frustrated you haha and aw, I made you laugh that hard? Yay! Lol, thanks for the reviews! They make me smile so much! Love you! :)

**DarkDesires16: **Lol, let me take this moment to just thank you for all the reviews on all my other stories! You made my day. So much love to you and I'm glad you enjoyed the last chapter! Enjoy this one and I really think I love you, lmao! :D I feel so high reading all of your lovely reviews! Seriously, I can't thank you enough.

* * *

**A/N: **I got a random review last night begging me to update this story so I sat down and wrote this chapter right away. This is for the anonymous reviewer [=

* * *

**Chapter 19: **She's My Girlfriend!

* * *

**Miley's POV**

I woke up, opening my eyes to see Mikayla looking down at me. I smiled and she leaned in, kissing my nose.

"Do you still love me even though last night was an epic fail?" I asked softly, making her laugh.

"Miley, how can I not love someone who makes me happy from the moment she wakes up?" She asked, kissing me quickly.

"Well, someone who can belt out compliments like that can definitely keep loving me." I murmured as her lips found my neck.

"You have no idea how frustrated I am, Miley." She whispered, moving above me.

"Trust me, I have an idea." I replied, sliding my hands up her shirt. Her body pressed down against me, making me hotter within seconds. My head arched back as she kept licking down my throat and her hands went under my shirt before I closed my eyes.

"Mikayla." I whispered as one of her hands shifted higher.

"Yeah?" She answered, opening her mouth over my throat. I groaned, feeling her open mouth slide over my throat as she bit lightly before licking.

"Hey guys, I made break-oh sorry." Demi interrupted, surprised and Mikayla rolled off of me, cursing under her breath.

"Fuck, Demi, could you have worse timing!"

"Sorry, I just wanted to let you know I made breakfast! God, sorry I ruined your morning quickie!" She scowled and Mikayla started muttering things in Spanish as she got up and walked into the bathroom. I didn't know she could curse so much in Spanish.

"Do you kiss you mother with that mouth!" Demi shouted after the door locked, making Mikayla rip the door open and flip her off before closing it again.

I frowned and sighed while Demi took the liberty of sitting down at the edge of the bed.

"God, I'm so fucking frustrated right now!" I vented, sitting up against the headboard, hugging my knees.

"Sorry, but get used to it." She advised, making my brows furrow.

"What do you mean?"

"Nothing, it's just that sometimes, someone that you want holds out on you and makes you wait so long and they want you too but they fight what they feel, making you frustrated so you show up at their dorm and take what you want because you have no other choice and they wanted you all along but they're so damn stubborn that it takes so much work to make them see that all they did was waste time when we could have been together all that time, but no! They just had to let it all build up till someone has no other way to get it out but convincing them to the best of their ability!" She vented, running a hand through her hair.

"Um, okay." I said awkwardly. I wonder who she was talking about, I thought sarcastically, holding back a laugh.

"Uh, I'll just go eat breakfast." Demi muttered, walking out the room.

Mikayla opened the door, chuckling.

"I so heard that." She laughed, sitting down on the bed with me. I just got up and went into the bathroom, still frustrated as hell as I brushed my teeth.

When I finished, I exited to find Mikayla gone. I sighed and head downstairs to the kitchen.

Once I entered, I saw Demi and Mikayla sitting there, eating breakfast. Toast, eggs and pickles?

Okay, I know Mikayla likes pickles but for breakfast, really? I walk past her only to be stopped by Mikayla's hand, grabbing my wrist.

"What about my kiss?" She asks in a baby voice, making me laugh.

"No way, pickle breath!" I refuse, pulling away and making myself a cup of coffee.

"Hey! I do not have pickle breath!" Mikayla protests, covering her mouth and blowing into her hand to smell her breath, making me laugh.

"Do not diss the pickle!" Demi remarks, lifting her pickle up and I scrunch my nose when they clink pickles and take huge bites.

"Wow, separately you two are cool but together makes for such dorks!" I comment, sitting down with my plate and coffee.

Suddenly, Mikayla places a pickle in my plate and I look up at her.

"I'm not eating that." I say firmly and Demi lifts her brows.

"Uh, yeah, you are pickle disser!" Demi challenges. I have nothing against pickles but I refuse to eat one in the morning.

"Um, Mikayla, if this pickle gets anywhere near my mouth then you never will." I promise seriously before Mikayla quickly picks it up and flings it into Demi's plate, making me laugh again.

"You're such a traitor!" Demi groans, eating her pickle.

"Yeah, yeah, sue me but I ain't losing my kisses for a pickle."

"Well, I guess I can see your point." Demi sighed and we continued on with breakfast. After we had finished, Demi was putting her plate in her sink and she turned to me.

"So Miley, do you think you can give me a ride home?"

"Yeah, you wanna go now?"

"That would work for me."

"Alright, I'll drop you in a few." I assured, finishing my coffee. She walked out into the living room while Mikayla got up and when I put my cup down; she turned me around, kissing me sweetly.

I let my arms circle around her neck and moaned into her mouth before she pulled away, smirking.

"Not bad for pickle breath." She teased, making me laugh as I leaned my forehead to hers.

"Not bad at all."

"So you coming back here after you drop Demi off?" She asked, pulling me tightly against her but I shook my head, making her frown.

"I promised my dad I would go visit his friend Rick. We usually hang out with them once in a while for lunch or dinner. Today it's lunch and maybe dinner." I said, sighing. "I hate going there but Rick's my dad's friend so I can't really get out of it."

"That really sucks. How about after?"

"I don't know, my dad's driving so I won't be able to escape even if I wanted to. My dad sometimes gets caught up with Rick, playing poker or talking and I have to wait forever for him to be ready to leave." I explained.

"Fine, whatever." She pouted, pulling me tighter against her. I smiled, kissing her pout.

"You're so fucking adorable!" I gushed, darting my tongue out over her bottom lip that was still protruding, making her look like a little child.

"Yeah, not adorable enough to finally get some." She muttered, making me laugh.

"If I could get away tonight I so would but my dad won't let me skip it. The worst part is that Rick's son Christian is so annoying!" I complained, thinking of the jerk. He always bugs me, saying that one day he's gonna get a date with me.

"How is he annoying and how old is he?" Mikayla asked casually.

"He's always asking me out and he's nineteen, I think. Why?" I asked.

"No reason." She mumbled, kissing me again. She was pretty quiet for a moment before pulling away.

"Well, I guess you should drop Demi off now and call me if you can escape." She said but her words were different. Where did her playful tone go now? I shrugged and straightened up.

"Uh, okay then." I muttered. What was that about? I walked past her a bit confused but soon enough, I got over it and left with Demi.

"So…" I sighed out as I drove.

"What?" Demi asked.

"Nothing really."

"Is something wrong, Miley?"

"Nah, Mikayla just got really quiet when we were talking."

"What were you talking about?" She asked.

"Just telling her that I had to go to my dad's friend's house. That's all, oh and I mentioned that his son always bugs me."

"Bugs you, what do you mean?"

"He always asks me out and tries to flirt with me."

"Ohh." Demi let out all of a sudden.

"What?" I asked annoyed that whatever the problem was seemed so obvious to her while I still didn't get it.

"Well, it's just that Mikayla has a nasty jealous side to her. Girl can get downright possessive." She revealed, making me crinkle my nose.

"What no, I've never seen that."

"Yeah, only I have. She controls it now but she's been known to beat others down for getting close to what's hers. She probably just didn't wanna worry you, that's all."

"How come I've never seen it then? We've been friends for a long time."

"Well, yeah, but you met her in high school, I've known her all my life. In junior high she got suspended a bunch of times for fights and usually it was over a boy or someone took something of hers. She was forced to get her act together or else they were gonna make her go to therapy and so she started controlling herself more. I mean, it's probably no big deal, you know, just saying." Demi muttered the ending as if realizing she shouldn't have said all that. I pulled up in front of her place and sighed.

"Well, okay, thanks Demi. I'll see you around."

"Uh, yeah and thanks for the ride. Hey, don't worry about Mikayla. She'll be fine next time you see her, kay?" Demi said, making me smile.

"Yeah, okay, thanks Demi and good luck with Lilly." She chuckled and nodded.

"I'm gonna need it." She agreed, locking the door and waving. I waved back, watching her go into her house before driving off. Possessive, jealous? Yeah right, I waved it off and went home, forgetting about it.

I walked into my house to see my dad sitting on the couch with a plate of food.

"Hey Miley! I didn't think you'd be here so early."

"Dad, it's almost eleven, didn't you say we have to leave at twelve?"

"Oh right. Well, okay." He mumbled, getting up. I shook my head and headed upstairs to shower and get ready.

Over an hour later, we were finally driving to the Cardenas' household. I looked out the window, already bored. Soon enough, we finally got there and my dad parked, grinning when we knocked on the door. The door swung open.

"Hey Jenny!" My dad greeted, hugging her.

"Hey Mrs. Cardenas." I added, politely hugging her.

"Oh Miley, how you have grown! I can't believe you're a college girl now!" She gushed, making me smile awkwardly as I walked in the house, seeing Christian and Mr. Cardenas.

"Hi, Mr. Cardenas" I said, waving as I sat near my dad who already started a conversation with him.

"Miley, I told you to call me Ricky already!" He admonished with a huge smile.

"Thanks, but it feels wrong." I murmured and Christian chuckled in his seat. I scoot closer to my dad and lean my chin on my hand, looking at my phone, watching the minutes pass by.

"Hi Miley." He said and I kept looking at my phone as I mumbled:

"Hey Christian."

"So how's college?" He asked.

"Fine."

"How's all the work?"

"Fine."

"Okay...want to talk about something else?"

"Nope." And he finally shut up after that. I stayed near my dad until Mrs. Cardenas called me into the kitchen.

"Hey, Mrs. Cardenas." I said, entering.

"Miley, come taste this!" She called so I walked over and tried the spoon of sauce.

"It's good." I complimented with as much enthusiasm as I could muster.

"I'll be right back, I need my glasses." She informed me, running out. I sighed, leaning against the counter.

"Hey Miley." I looked up to see Christian again and frowned.

"Hey." I replied dully.

"Why are you avoiding me?" He asked.

"Why are you bothering me?" I replied.

"Why are you always so difficult? I just want one date."

"I don't." He walked closer, way too close.

"Come on Miley, I know after one date you'd really like me." I looked at him seriously. He was skinny, tall, lanky had quite the amount of acne while his hair was lengthy and fuzzy. Even if I was straight, I would really hope to do better than him.

"Sorry, Christian but just like every other time you ask me out, I'm still not interested."

"I don't believe that you're not interested. If you weren't, then why do you always come over?" He challenged as I sighed.

"Listen, I am not interested. I only come here because my dad feels like it's necessary, okay? Now, if you'll excuse me, I'm going back to my dad." I said, walking past him but he grabbed my arm, making me turn back, extremely irritated.

"Always hiding behind daddy, you won't get anything you want that way." I ripped my arm away and walked off quickly.

I sat next to my dad and Christian came back in, sitting next to me. God, he's annoying! Suddenly my phone vibrated and I looked to see that Mikayla had texted me.

_'Hey babe, miss me :)'_

'_So damn much!' _I replied.

_'Me too, I'm so bored!'_

_'Aw, I wanna be with you :('_

_'In what way ;)'_ I giggled at that. Well, if I was gonna have to sit here bored, I might as well enjoy Mikayla in whatever form I could have her.

_'In every way :D'_

_':O Now I'm horny!_' She replied, making me laugh.

_'I think you're always horny! :p'_

_'D: How did you know?' _I chuckled, trying to keep my laughter down.

_'It's not hard to guess.'_

_'Yeah, well I wanna see you. Now.'_

_'I know, but I'm stuck here :/'_

_'What's the address?'_ I furrowed my brows and sent her the address, asking:

_'What are you gonna do with the address?'_

_'I wanna know how far away you are. It's gonna be impossible to do it from here ;)'_

_'Do what?'_

_'It! It! I wanna do IT now!'_ I giggled, shaking my head.

_'God, your mind is only on one thing!'_

_'No! My mind is on two things. You first, It second 8D'_ Suddenly Christian leaned over, looking at my phone and I cringed, turning the phone down to hide the screen.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

"Who are you talking to that's making you laugh so much?"

"Someone you don't need to know about." I retorted and I continued to text her.

_'God, this guy is breathing down my neck! He's so persistent! -_-'_

_'Who? o.o'_ She asked.

_'Christian, I keep telling him to leave me alone but he just doesn't listen :I'_

_'Oh, I'll ttyl._' I frowned, reading that.

_'Okay…' _I replied, but she didn't respond after that and I slipped my phone in my pocket.

Christian was still sitting next to me and I moved closer to my dad, making him glance at me from feeling me bump into me.

He then looked up at Christian, giving him a stern stare down before Christian immediately moved away.

"Thanks, dad." I whispered and he nodded, touching the side of his head to mine before turning back to Ricky. I swear this is the last time I come here. I don't care what my dad says.

While I stayed bored, we had lunch around two and then my dad started playing poker with Ricky and three other guys, Ben, Ryan, and Joe.

I was stuck in the kitchen with Mrs. Cardenas, and Mrs. Jones who was Ryan's wife. I was basically bored to death at this point and I had to pee now so I walked off to the bathroom.

When I opened the door to exit, Christian was standing there, grinning. Oh joy! What more can happen today?

"Are you sure you don't like me at all." He asked, making me groan.

"Yes! I don't like you!" I almost screamed and he grabbed my arm and moved forward to kiss me. Realizing this, I turned my face and his lips landed on my cheek as he slobbered all over it.

"Ew!" I screeched, pushing him off of me and slapping him.

"Ah, you bitch!" He growled, rushing towards me. I slammed the door, smashing his foot and I pushed him down before running out to the kitchen.

I didn't care that the two older women watched me like I was nuts while I turned the faucet on and washed my face frantically. I should kill that guy! Is he a fucking idiot? Ugh! Now I got his nasty saliva on me. I used detergent to wash it away before finally wiping my face dry.

"Uh, are you okay?" Mrs. Cardenas asked me.

"Yeah, but tell your son to stay the hell away from me!" I shrieked, walking down to the basement where my dad was. I flopped down on the couch, folding my arms and my dad looked at me questioningly.

I stayed quiet and watched them play before my phone vibrated, making me check it.

_'I'm here to save you. Come out! :D I wuv you.' –Mikayla._ I felt my heart beat faster! She was here!

"Dad, uhh Mikayla is outside. Is it okay if I go with her." He frowned a bit.

"But it's only-" He glanced at his watch "5:23, don't you wanna stay for dinner?"

"Please, dad, I'm not having fun but I see you are and I really wanna go. Please!" I pleaded, giving my puppy dog face, making the other guys laugh.

"Fine, fine, fine, you may go." He relented before I threw my arms around his neck, giving him a kiss on the cheek.

"Thanks, you big bundle of love!" I squealed, knowing the guys would tease him for that and I grinned, running out. I sped towards the front door only to be pulled back by a hand on my arm as I whirled around.

"God, leave me alone, Christian!" I demanded, pulling my arm away and I practically ripped the door open.

"You slapped me! Come back here!" He ordered, following me out.

I saw Mikayla sitting on the hood of her mom's car, waiting for me. She looked so adorable with her legs swinging back and forth like that.

She frowned, seeing me and hopped up. Suddenly my arm was grabbed again and I was turned around

"Miley! One fucking date! Is that so much to ask for?" He asked angrily.

"Yes, considering that you tried to kiss me against my will!" I screamed back, even angrier.

"He did what!" Mikayla growled, appearing next to me, surprising me at how fast she moved.

"What does it matter to you?" He retorted, turning back to me. I blinked and- _Bam_!

He was on the ground with Mikayla pounding his face in.

"It matters to me because she's my girlfriend, you retarded shit!" She growled, smashing her fist into his nose, drawing blood.

My eyes widened and she stood up, breathing hard as she grabbed my hand, pulling me away, towards the car. I looked behind me to see blood dripping out all over his shirt as he rolled on the ground, trying to get up.

Whoa, Mikayla does get possessive and jealous and violent and whoa, I think this is the most I've ever been turned on.

I looked at Mikayla's face, set and stoic as she reeled with anger, her grip on my arm tight, but gentle in a way as she basically claimed me.

She opened the passenger door and I hopped in. She closed my door gently but when she got to her side, she slammed it angrily before she started driving, her breathing still ragged.

From adorable, she just turned so fucking sexy!

"Sorry." She whispered.

"Why, that was hot." I admitted and she turned, looking at me. I was so serious and she swallowed thickly, turning back to the road.

"I know I shouldn't have hit him, but I couldn't stop myself." She admitted in a low voice.

"Well, I should be thanking you. That jerk slobbered all over my face I had to wash with detergent." I whined, making her chuckle.

Her right hand left the steering wheel and she held my mine tightly. I looked at her hand, realizing this is the one that she punched him with.

"Does it hurt?" I asked.

"Stings a little, no big deal." She muttered as I ran my hand over the promise ring she wore. She glanced at it, smiling. "You know, this ring is also a promise that I'll beat the crap out of anyone who touches you." She said, grinning as I laughed.

"I don't remember that promise." I teased.

"It's a silent one." She murmured, bringing my hand to her lips, kissing it gently.

"So where are we going?" I asked, trying to focus.

"It's a surprise." She answered with a grin.

"Aw, tell me!" I pled but she shook her head.

"Nope, you'll have to wait and see." She grinned, making me all excited!

What's the surprise? I want to know!


	20. Loved So Delicately

**Can't Help Falling In Love**

* * *

**Crazier: **Lol yes, Christian was super weird and jealous Mikayla is always awesome! Love you [=

**FallenSoldier: **I totally agree with you about the sex thing. I would be so frustrated as well, lol. I'm glad you think jealous Mikayla is a turn on, lol. I feel the same way and yes, Christian definitely deserved to get punched. I'm not even sure if I'm straight, lol. I'm at a point where I'm confused. **DarkDesires16** is your girlfriend? In real life or online? **Crazier** is my online girlfriend (Aren't you, love :D lol)

**Ad3n: **Lol, now you can know the surprise.

**Lazylogger: ** I agree with you and enjoy the update. Thanks for the review. You make me smile :)

**Mindy: **Glad I could make you laugh and yeah. Mikayla is awesome, lol =]

* * *

**Chapter 20: **Loved So Delicately

* * *

**Miley's POV**

We had been driving for a while and I still didn't know what this surprise was as I looked around, trying to find clues of some sort but got nothing apart from frustration. Mikayla pulled into a gas station, stopping the car.

"This is the surprise, a gas station?" I asked, making her chuckle as she shifted the gear into park.

"No Sherlock, we're running low on gas. I'll be right back." She stated with a laugh, getting out. I mentally slapped myself. What else do you do at a gas station but get gas!

I waited impatiently as a few minutes later, after filling up the tank, she returned with a pack of M&M's. I watched her open it and start eating them before she looked at me, smiling.

"What?"

"Aren't you gonna offer me some?" I questioned and she groaned, dumping some in her hand and giving me less than half the pack. "Thanks!" I huffed, staring at the stupid M&M's.

"You're welcome." She replied before she started driving. I heard a little rustling and looked over at Mikayla again to see her breaking a new pack of M&M's open with her teeth.

She caught my stare, drawing her brows together.

"What?" She asked innocently and it was honestly difficult not to laugh at her.

"Nothing, just nothing, where are we going?" I asked hopeful that she might tell me.

"Just wait, Miley! Have a little patience." I grabbed her new pack of M&M's and stuffed it into my pocket, making her yell out.

"Hey! What was that about! Give me back!" She demanded.

"No, have some patience." I taunted, making her shut up. I sighed, looking out the window before I heard small little noises making me turn yet again.

"What the fuck, Mikayla!" I exclaimed incredulously. "How many packs did you buy?" I demanded as she chuckled, tossing an M&M into her mouth.

"Three." She replied, making sure to keep them out of my reach.

"Why three?" I asked.

"One for you and two for me." She answered, smiling as I take out the M&M's and start eating, laughing at how ridiculous she is.

"Why do I only get one pack?" I asked, pretending to be annoyed.

"Uh, you can have two if you want. I mean, you have one and a half so we're even." She points out, trying to convince me.

"And what if I don't like M&M's? You know I prefer Reese's." I reminded, making her laugh.

"I know." She answered and I turned away again, trying to figure out where we're going when I felt something fall into my lap. I looked down, shocked to see a pack of Reese's peanut butter cups.

"What the hell, where are you keeping all this!" I questioned and she shrugged.

"I like to keep candy handy, hah, rhymed." She giggled, making me laugh.

"You are silly and you better not be hiding more candy in you." I warned before she nodded.

"Yup no more. My stash is gone." She promised, eating more of her M&M's.

"I'm not in the mood for Reese's though."

"Kit Kat bar?" She asked and I lifted my brow.

"Like you have a friggen-" And she pulls out a fucking Kit Kat bar out, handing it to me. I think my jaw is just hung open now.

"How are you not being rented out as a piñata yet?" I muttered as she chuckled, shrugging again.

We drive as I stare at her to see if she pulls out any more treats but she kept her little smirk on and continued driving which was driving me crazy at this point!

Soon enough, we pulled into a park while I took it all in, smiling as she drove into the back and I realize that we were at a drive in movie.

"Wow, this is your big surprise?" I asked as she nodded.

"I never said it was a big surprise. I said surprise so, surprise!" She announced, undoing her seatbelt. "Hold on. I'll be right back." She said, hopping out of the car. I watched as she went to the trunk and came back with a basket.

I smiled, realizing that she made a picnic basket for us.

She got back in, handing it to me.

"Uh, well, I had to get everything myself, so yeah." She mumbled and I opened the basket, seeing two bottles of soda, water, two turkey sandwiches, a jar of pickles, a bag of Doritos and a bag of popcorn." I look up, smiling.

"Wow, so you pulled this together today?" I asked and she nodded slowly.

"Yeah, well, Demi told me about the drive in movie and I figured I should pack dinner. So yeah..." She trailed off as I leaned over, kissing her.

"You are the most adorable thing I have ever laid eyes on." I whispered and her eyes sparkled as she cleared her throat.

"I know." She quips, pecking my lips quickly.

"So where's dessert?" I teased and her eyes widened.

"Right, I got it!" She answered and I was joking but she began pulling out tons of candy from all over.

Jacket pockets had about three packs of M&M's.

Jean pockets revealed three Snicker bars.

Inside jacket pocket had a Kit Kat bar and two Twix's.

Some other pocket revealed a pack of Sour Patch Kids and finally, from her jean pockets again, she pulled out two Hershey bars and dumped them all in the basket.

"Wow, just wow." I say before laughing.

"Yup! I'm sweet!" She croons, kissing me as I taste the M&M's and kiss her deeper but I have to stop, considering I have a basket on my lap.

We settle down in our seats and relax while I hand Mikayla a sandwich and wait for the movie to begin.

"So what's showing?" I asked.

"Oh, uh, it's called, _The Shining_. It's a classic horror movie." She answered, biting into her sandwich.

"Okay, you want a pickle?" I questioned, pulling up her jar and she laughed, nodding.

I opened it and she retrieved a few, placing them on her napkin before continuing to eat while I start eating my sandwich as well after putting the basket in the backseat.

"Why don't we go to the backseat?" She suggested with a grin.

"But wouldn't that make it harder to see the movie?" I deadpanned as she frowned for a moment.

"But it would make it easier to cuddle." She points out. I notice her little smirk and give in right away.

We move the basket to the car floor as she gets in with her back against the opposite door and I lock the one we entered from before settling between her legs. Her arms wrap around me and I smile, relaxing into her body.

"This is nice." I sigh, feeling her head fall down into my hair.

"Miley, I love you so much and I can't even begin to understand how I can feel this way." She states with a certain rawness I've never heard before. I lean my head back and look up at her.

"God, you just make me love you so much. It hurts to think that tomorrow's our last day together. School sucks." I mumble, fiddling with the edge of my shirt.

"I'm scared, Miley." She whispers and I look at her again but this time, my eyes are wider and my mouth is open.

"Scared of what?"

"Leaving you, I don't want to leave you."

"Well, I don't want you to go either. I'm scared too, Mikayla."

"I know but it's different for me."

"How?" I question and she sighs, looking away for a moment before returning her gaze to me.

"I, I'm afraid that when I'm gone. I don't know, I worry that someone will give you attention the way I can't and then you won't be mine anymore."

"Mikayla!" I scold, making her eyes connect with mine quickly. "That could never happen! I love you, only you. Forget the world and all I have is you. I want you and no one else comes close, not even a little." She chuckles, leaning over, catching my lips in a heated kiss.

"I just worry." She murmurs against my lips.

"Don't. I would never hurt you." I promise as her hands slide into my hair unraveling it.

"I know, Miley but it still hurts, thinking of being away." Her lips are on mine again and it's like we lost sight of where we were and have only each other.

Nothing else matters, yes it exists, but it doesn't matter as our hand fumble and reach out to each other. Her arm comes around my waist, pulling me fully into her lap. My hands grip her face firmly as our lips refuse to detach and her hands slide up my shirt, leaving a tingling sensation wherever they touch.

It doesn't take long for me to straddle her as her lips glide over my neck, eliciting moans from me. The need is too much as I reach between us and unzip my own pants.

Her hand immediately removes my hand and plays at the edge of my panties, making me push my hips forward, urging her to keep going.

Her breathing is ragged and so is mine when I feel my pants being zipped back up.

"Not here, Miley." She says hoarsely. "I can't do this in the back of my mom's car." She rasps, crushing me in a hug. "I love you too much." I hear her mutter a curse and I'm trying to wrap my mind around this.

"I'm done with this bullshit. Take me somewhere, anywhere." I beg and she nods, almost as frantic as I am.

We scramble to get back in the front and she starts the car, driving off. We're silent and tense with need as she picks up her phone dialing. I watch her carefully as she speaks.

"Hey mom, are you sleeping over Jared's tonight? Okay cool, see you tomorrow. Bye." She says, hanging up before giving me an assuring smile. I sigh and relax, staring at her, thinking of everything I want to do with her and to her. God, help us both when we get there.

As soon as she parks, I get out and walk over to her side, meeting her as she locks the car door.

She takes my hand immediately as we head towards her house. We both know what we want to do as soon as that door opens and as nervous as it makes me, I'm even more excited.

She unlocks the front door and we enter.

"Go to my room. I just want make sure my mom isn't still here." She explains and I race up the stairs, falling to sit on her bed.

I wonder if I should start taking off my own clothes but then again, I think Mikayla would prefer doing that.

Finally, the door opens and she steps in, closing it with the lock as well. I watch as she turns, leaning against the door while I stare at her from the bed. I smile and so does she.

"We're alone." She whispers.

"Then what are you doing over there?" I whisper back before we laugh lightly, still disbelieving that this is about to happen.

"Meet me halfway?" She questions and I nod, getting up as we make our way towards each other.

We stand there with grins on our faces before she lifts her hands up and I look at them, blinking before I realize what she wants. I lift my own hands up, pressing my palms against hers and our fingers meet while our foreheads connect.

"No matter what happens, Miley. I love you."

"You say that like I'm gonna suck at this." I point out, feeling my nervousness bubble up. She chuckles, pressing her lips to mine lightly once.

"I'm actually worried that I'm gonna suck, Miley." My brows furrow, hearing her admittance.

"Why?"

"Because...you're a virgin and I'm worried about not meeting, well, I worry I won't live up to your expectations." She admits and I laugh now, pressing my lips to hers.

"Seriously, Mikayla Marshall, you can be so dumb sometimes. You've already passed my expectations. This is just icing on the cake." I promise and her smirk appears.

"Icing, hmm? We should get some." She suggests as if she's truly considering it.

"Mikayla, you have a basket full of candy out in the car. Before you go on a sugar high, please, make love to me." Her eyes close and she smiles.

"I love the way you talk to me. Always talk to me like this." She murmurs before pulling me impossibly close, kissing me deeply. I let my hands get lost in her thick black hair as her hands rake up and down my sides, making me let out soft noises.

The tip of her tongue slides between my lips and I allow her in. Her tongue slowly enters, exploring as my tongue meets hers. It's a hesitant greeting but soon turns heavy as we battle it out with me winning so I can explore her mouth.

I feel my shirt being tugged but I ignore it as I kiss her harder before her hand touches my skin, making me reel with warmth and want.

I pull her back with me, falling on the bed and I take my own shirt off as she straddles me.

"You're so beautiful." She whispers. "I don't want to stop staring." She says while I pull her jacket off and then her shirt.

"I understand the feeling." I murmur, taking in her flat tummy and sexy dark blue bra. "Do the panties match?" I question, smirking.

"No, but the thong does." She answers deviously as I groan and start working on her jeans, needing to see them. She pushes my hands away and pulls my face to hers, kissing me gently.

I don't really know how it happened but one minute my bra is on and the next, it disappears and she's staring almost shamelessly at my chest.

"God, they're perfect." She practically growls, leaning her head down as one hand comes up, massaging my breast and her mouth closes over my other one.

I let out a soft moan, my head falling back as she continues with this pleasure that's foreign to me but so amazing.

"Mikayla." I plead and her lips are on mine before I'm pushed to lay back on the bed and she unzips my jeans, pulling them down. Her eyes trace over my body silently but rather than feeling awkward, I feel appreciated.

Something about the look in her eyes comforts me, makes me feel beautiful. How? I don't know but my breath is lost when her lips press against the inside of my legs with small adoring kisses as she makes her way up.

"If only you knew what you do to my heart." She whispers as her nose grazes me through my panties, earning her a moan. Sitting up, I attach my lips to hers.

"If it's beating like you just ran a marathon, then I know." I reply, rolling us over so I can pull her jeans off until she's left in just her lacy thong and bra while I'm practically gaping.

"How have I never seen you till now? You're amazing." I breathe out, dropping kisses on her stomach, working my way down rather than up.

"Miley!" She warned but it was too late as I kissed her through the thin material, making her groan. I smile, slipping my hands under her back and undo her bra, throwing it somewhere.

I move till I'm sitting directly on top of her and her hands make a beeline for my chest but I grab them, grinning as I push her hands above her head, pressing them down, telling her to keep them there.

She nods and I release the, letting my gaze roam over her chest. I'm drawn to her as I bring my lips to her breast, pulling a nipple into my mouth. I let my hand memorize the feel of her flesh under it as I roll the other nipple in between my fingers.

Her moans are low but heard as I move my lips up to her neck, licking and sucking at her skin before grazing my teeth over it.

"Miley, I'm gonna lose it right here if you keep this up." She groans, rolling us over again. "Please let me." She begs, making me chuckle.

"Please, go ahead." I whisper and her eyes are filled with love and lust as she pulls my panties off slowly, tossing them elsewhere. Her hands caress my legs as she leans over and I hold my breath, wondering what exactly she plans on doing.

"Oh god!" I curse as her mouth lands on my throbbing area, sucking softly, making me close my eyes tightly. Her mouth is working in suctions, pulling my flesh over and over and it's unbearable as a swirling begins in me.

"Mikayla!" I moan her name over and over till I'm shaking under her, feeling myself getting higher and higher till I tip over and begin spiraling down. I breathe harder, cursing and begging as I feel myself release.

My hands find solace on tugging at the sheets and after that high, I slump back as she licks at me softer now. I close my eyes.

"Wow, that was amazing." I murmur, making her laugh as she kisses my stomach.

"I'm glad you think so but give me a little more time." Her mouth is on me again but I feel her fingers playing at my entrance and I gasp realizing what she's about to do. Suddenly her lips are on mine, kissing me passionately.

"This is going to hurt; do you want to stop or keep going?" She asks and I kiss her harder as a sign to keep going.

Slowly, a finger slips into me and it feels amazing. Another one slips in and I feel her break the barrier.

I let out a cry of pain and her fingers still but her thumb is working on my bundle of nerves. Her lips are arousing me even more as they play with my nipples back and forth till I can't even think about the pain.

The need is too much and I push down on her fingers which move slowly in me, cautiously. I love her for this because it feels amazing to be loved so delicately.

"Please, faster." I beg and her fingers slip out, making me beg for them again but my wetness is coating me and it feels so erotic as she slips her fingers back in.

Her mouth stays on my breasts, bringing me so much pleasure, enhancing the rest I feel as her fingers move faster and deeper into me. I feel myself tensing and my moans are caught in my throat as this feeling is becomes much more intense.

"Oh my god! Mikayla!" I pant, begging for god knows what when I feel my lower area clenching tightly and her fingers somehow move faster as I let out what I think is a gasp of pleasure before I wrap my arms tightly around her.

Her lips are on mine, hot and hard as my body shakes and spasms, moving strangely under her touch as I feel my release catching me unexpectedly.

I never felt anything like this. I couldn't think as it happened, I could only feel. And I felt pleasure, an overload as I cried out for Mikayla and came for her.

Her lips muffled my screams and broken breaths as my body shuddered and heaved, trying to regain my composure but I was too high strung as I lay there, quivering under what now became soothing kisses while her fingers slowed, pulling out. I whimpered but not for long as I got lost in her kiss.

"That was amazing." I sighed against her lips. All I could think about was how amazing it felt and how much I wanted Mikayla to feel it.

"Take your time." She said lying down but I didn't need time. I needed to share this with her. So, I rolled right on top of her, pressing my lips to hers. I let my hand wander down till I reached her center and moved my head lower, flicking her nipple with my tongue.

"Miley." She whispered and my name never sounded more rightly pronounced then at this moment as I ran my fingers through her folds.

"Oh god." She gasped and I let out a groan feeling how wet and slippery she was. I kept running my fingers along her before kissing my way down.

"God, Mikayla, how are you this wet?" I moaned, leaning down and tasting her.

"Fuck, Miley!" She growled when I flicked my tongue over the throbbing flesh.

"How can you taste this good?" I questioned, honestly amazed as I rolled my tongue into her over and over again surprised at how sweet she tasted.

"Please, baby, please." She begged and I didn't have the heart to torture her as I slid a finger inside of her slowly. Tight, so tight. I was in awe at how she felt around my finger. I could actually feel her walls pulsing as I stroked her clit with my thumb, remembering how good that felt.

I sucked at the flesh of her lower abdomen, feeling her muscles tremble. I slipped in a second finger, earning a moan of approval.

"God, you feel so good." I whispered, sliding my fingers in and out slowly while her eyes fluttered closed before she tried to speak but only little breaths came out.

"Faster!" She finally got out and I swirled my thumb faster as I pushed in and out quicker, filling her deeply. Her muscles were closing firmly around my fingers, leaving me almost speechless at how amazing she felt coming for me.

She moaned and cried my name as she went over; gripping my hair tightly yet gently as if praising me while she shook and came.

Her body stilled while I slowed down, leaving my fingers in and pressing soft kisses to her center as I slowly pulled out before her hand tugged at my hair lightly, gesturing for me to move up. When I did, she pulled me into her arms, kissing me.

"Covers." She mumbled, trying to breathe as I grinned, feeling high with her as I sat up, pulling the covers over us and lying down against her. Her arms wrapped around me tightly and I buried my face in her neck, letting out a sigh of happiness. I never felt more sure, excited or thoroughly satisfied by any other experience than what we just did.

"You're amazing, Miley." She whispered, meeting my eyes and I knew she wasn't just saying that. "You sure that was your first time?" She asked with a grin and I chuckled, kissing her shoulder.

"Yes and it was better than expected." I admitted, making her frown.

"Wait, so you really expected me to suck?" She pouted, making me giggle as I kissed her pout.

"Yes, yes I did." I teased but she laughed instead.

"Well, I proved you wrong!" She announced triumphantly, kissing me again.

"Now let's sleep before I'm forced to prove you wrong a few more times." She winked and I laughed, snuggling with her as we relished and basked in the aftermath of what has to be the highest point of my life.

I closed my eyes and simply basked in it.

"I love you." I whispered.

"I love you too." She murmured, her voice thick with sleep and soon we were both wrapped up in sleep and in each other.

* * *

**A/N: **_So was that a surprise? I think it was about time, lol._


	21. Did You Notice?

**Can't Help Falling In Love**

* * *

**Ad3n: **Lol, I want go to a drive in movie theater so bad and I liked the candy part too. Thanks for reviewing :)

**FallenSoldier: **Lol, you're so happy about them finally doing it. I'm happy you found the candy thing funny. That came outta nowhere because I wanted candy so bad, lol. Also, about my sexualit, hmm, no comment yet lol. I think you tried to give me your e-mail address but it didn't come out so I gave your wife my e-mail if you still want to talk about what you asked in my other story. Or you could P.M me. Whatever works [=

**DarknessDesires16: **Lol, yes you are a perve! Hah, but don't worry, so am I :D And we're awesome for it! Oh, what date is your one year anniversary gonna be? I might surprise you with something, lol! I'm a sucker for love. And yeah, me and Crazier. I could talk to her forever (I love you, Sky.) Love your reviews and Love you too! Enjoy now :)

**Crazier: **Grr, I could just jump you right now, I love you so much! Ooh, I want to go to a drive in movie too! So maybe we should add that to the list of things we're gonna do on our date, lmao. Your review made me laugh and I'm glad you enjoy the candy and sex scene. (Of course you did, you perve!) Gah, I love you so much!

* * *

**Chapter 21**: Did You Notice?

* * *

**Miley's POV**

I awoke, snug and cuddled up to Mikayla, smiling as I remembered last night. God, we actually did it and it was amazing!

I stared at her lips which were slightly parted as she breathed in and out softly.

Pressing a quick kiss to her mouth, I watched her stir a little before settling down again.

I got up and decided I should make breakfast. Tomorrow morning she has to go home and I don't want to not spend every second of the day with her.

I found some clothes to wear, then washed my face and mouth before heading downstairs. I was careful going down because I didn't want to run into her mom if she came back early or something.

I quickly learned that she wasn't here and grinned, padding through the kitchen as I looked for what to make. I found waffles and put them in the toaster, then started coffee and eggs.

I was currently beating the poor eggs when two arms slipped around my waist, startling me but I then relaxed, knowing who it was.

"Sleep well?" I asked softly, feeling her lips on my neck.

"The best night of sleep ever." She replied, pressing another soft kiss on my neck. "I love you."

"I love you too." I murmured, turning to kiss her. She took the bowl of eggs out of my hand and set it down, turning my body fully.

Her hands roamed down to my waist, pushing me to sit on the counter. I laughed as she stood between my legs, kissing me, placing wet kisses on my neck. I felt small licks and bites as I closed my eyes before I heard the waffles pop up from the toaster.

"Mikayla, I'm making breakfast." I whispered but she didn't reply as her hand made its way up the t-shirt I was wearing. I closed my eyes as she touched me everywhere.

My shorts were pulled down and I moaned as she closed her mouth over my clit.

"Mikayla, baby please." I groaned, leaning over, running my hands affectionately down her back before falling back and moaning as she pushed her tongue into me slowly. She worked in and out of me quickly till I came fast and hard against her mouth before she started kissing my stomach, coming back up to my neck.

She wrapped her arms around me, simply hugging me while I recovered.

"Good morning." She greeted, making me chuckle.

"Mhm." I replied against her hair since I was too tired to talk now.

Soon enough, I slid down and she made the eggs for me instead while I watched her from my chair.

"I don't want you to go." I said aloud, then wanted to slap myself because I was only supposed to think it.

She turned the stove off and walked over to me, dragging me upstairs.

* * *

I lost count as to how many times I actually came, but what I do know is that it was almost dinnertime after we had just taken a shower together and fell back in bed.

"I don't think it's humanly possible to have sex again." I sighed as she kissed my neck, knowing it was a weak spot. "But we can try..." I trailed off, making her laugh.

"As much as I do want to try again, I think we need food." She stated, moving till her face above mine. My phone rang out, startling us and I grabbed it from her night stand to see that it was my dad.

"Hey dad."

"Hey Miley, guess what?" He asked, excited.

"What?"

"Mamaw is here!"

"Really?" I asked, surprised.

"Yeah and she wants to see her grandbaby so get your butt up here, you can bring Mikayla too because I'm making dinner!" He said enthusiastically as I laughed.

"Okay dad, we'll be over in a little."

"Don't take too long. Bye." He replied, hanging up and I put my phone away to see Mikayla looking at me expectantly.

"Uh, that was my dad, dinner is covered?" I said in a questioning tone as she chuckled.

"So we're spending our last evening together with your dad?" She asked slowly.

"And my Mamaw..." I trailed off as she groaned, dropping her head on my chest.

"And I planned on making you a romantic dinner, messing it up, then ordering pizza while we cuddled naked followed by hot sex and you telling me how amazing I am." She finished with a pout. God, that pout is the cutest thing ever as I kissed it unable to help myself.

"Do you know how sexy you are?" I growled and Mikayla looked stunned at my sudden lust for her. I pushed her off of me, attacking her and attached my lips to hers.

"I'm gonna make you come so hard." I promised, moving down her body. Her breathing got harder as I moved lower. God, I love this girl, I thought as I pressed a kiss to her abdomen and continued on to do as said.

* * *

"What took you so long?" My dad asked after opening the door.

"Uh, traffic..." I trailed off while I could hear Mikayla chuckle near my ear.

"Yeah, traffic was horrid Robbie Ray, much like the Nets taking on the Spurs tonight." She added, totally taking my dad's attention away from the fact that we were late.

"Oh god, I know! I can't believe they even made it this far, but if the Spurs don't beat them, I don't know what I'm gonna do! Nets shouldn't be underestimated though so I'm worried about this one." He said, pulling Mikayla in for a hug.

"Hey, what am I?" I whined playfully and he pulled me in his other arm, laughing.

"You're staying to watch the game with me?" My dad asked Mikayla. Please don't say yes, please don't say yes, please, do not say yes!

"Of course! How could I say no?" She exclaimed, grinning. Well, she didn't say yes, I groaned internally.

"Miley Ray Stewart, get over here!" A booming voice called from inside, startling me. I looked past my dad to see my grandma and instantly grinned.

"Mamaw!" I squealed, walking quickly into her outstretched arms. "I missed you!"

"Not enough to get your little butt down here fast enough!" She said, teasing me as she kissed my forehead.

"So how long are you staying?" I asked.

"About a week, hun, now let's get dinner! I been waiting for you and I'm starved!" She announced, pulling me to the dining room.

"Wait, Mamaw, let me introduce you to Mikayla." I paused, turning to see Mikayla chatting with my dad. They were almost in a huddle, I noticed before Mikayla looked over, smiling as she excused herself and came to join me quickly.

"Mikayla, this is my Mamaw and Mamaw, this is Mikayla, my girlfriend." I introduced, unsure of how she would react.

"Aw, it's nice to meet one of Miley's girlfriends!" My grandma said, hugging her and I realized she thought I meant friend, not girlfriend, oh boy. She quickly walked over to my dad, scolding him for watching T.V. while Mikayla turned me to face her with an amused expression.

"I didn't know you had girlfriends, Miley Ray Stewart. Are you cheating on me? Whose ass am I kicking first?" She declared, making me giggle at her silliness.

"You know my grandma just didn't understand what I meant. She thought I meant friend-girlfriend, not girlfriend-girlfriend." I explained as Mikayla chuckled, nodding.

"Yeah, I figured, are you gonna correct her?" She asked.

"Should I?"

"I don't know, maybe not." She murmured, looking at my grandma. "It's up to you but I honestly don't care." She said but I knew there was some part of her that did. I frowned and tugged her hand, making her look at me fully.

"I'll correct her." I stated and she smiled lightly.

"You don't have to."

"I know, but I love you too much not to." I said, walking and tugging her towards my grandma.

"Hey, Mamaw!" I called and she turned, smiling while my dad was shrunken back as if she had just scolded him. I laughed and looked at my grandma again.

"Um, when I said Mikayla was my girlfriend, I meant she's my girlfriend as in I date her..." I trailed off, seeing my Mamaw's eyes widen in realization.

"College going, boy loving, southern grandbaby of mine, say what!" She exclaimed before looking at Mikayla carefully. Oh boy.

"Uh, maybe I should go." Mikayla suggested lowly, making me frown.

"No, you shouldn't!" I protested, taking her hand and my grandma's eyes followed the movement before narrowing her own eyes.

"Actually, I think you should go. I need to talk some sense into Miley Ray Stewart!" My grandma stated which annoyed me a bit. She didn't need to say it like that.

"Talk sense into me? I'm perfectly fine, thanks for worrying." I said as politely as possible, not letting go of my girlfriend's hand.

"Miley, it's fine." Mikayla soothed and I could sense her discomfort with the way my grandma was glaring at her.

"Nonsense, Mikayla, mom, relax. This is Miley's girlfriend and it's perfectly fine so stop givin' her a hard time." My dad cut in and I could just hug him right now.

"Hard time? Miley's girlfriend! Do you realize how wrong this is, Robbie Ray? I am ashamed of you, allowing my grandbaby to fall into this mess!"

"I'm not in a mess, I'm in love!"

"You're eighteen; You don't know what love is!"

"Love is a feeling; I could be four and know what love is!"

"But you can't be in love with a girl, it's wrong!"

"It's not wrong, love is never wrong!"

"This is, this is a sin!" She argued and I felt Mikayla's grip tighten on my hand.

"Fine, if it's a sin then you should stay away from me before you get the blame as well!"

"Stay away? Oh no, I'm going to fix this! If I don't, I'm just as wrong as you two girls and Robbie!" She turned on my dad now. "How dare you let this happen? How dare you tolerate your daughter to be gay?" My dad straightened up, frowning.

"I didn't have to allow her to be anything, mom. Gay isn't a choice and I would never make her choose between Mikayla and her family! As far as I'm concerned, Mikayla is family so stop this right now mom before you ruin dinner!" My dad ordered in a stern tone which I've never ever heard him use on his mother before.

"Dinner was ruined the moment these two lesbians walked in here." And that hurt, deep down. I let go of Mikayla's hand and took off, running to my room as tears stung my eyes.

I can't believe my grandmother would speak like that, I thought she loved me. I barely fell on the bed before being pulled into a hug.

"Baby, don't cry, it's not worth it." Mikayla soothed me with strokes to my hair as I shuddered in her arms, sobbing.

"But she's my Mamaw! She never treated me like this before, I don't get it."

"Miley, you know how people can be from down south. It's tough for her to accept it. I can't say I'm okay with her saying all those things but just try and give her some time to adjust." I nodded, trying to understand Mikayla's point but part of me couldn't fully agree.

She's my family. She shouldn't speak that rudely to me and especially to Mikayla.

"Let's go." I insisted but Mikayla pulled me closer.

"No Miley. Don't run away, let's try and deal with this rationally. She thinks we're kids acting stupid but no, we're adults. Don't let her win." Mikayla advised, kissing my forehead.

"Don't let her win? Sounds like a game which makes us sound like kids." I murmured as Mikayla chuckled.

"Yeah, maybe, but just don't let it get to you, baby. I love you."

"I know, I love you too but I just wanna get out of here."

"Okay, if that's what you want, let's go." She decided, pulling me up with her. I let her wipe my tears and giggled when she pressed kisses repeatedly all over my eyes and face.

"Come on." I laughed as she finally stopped and took my hand, making a show of locking her fingers in mine before we walked downstairs.

My dad was silent with his arms crossed, standing by the door and my grandma was sitting tensely on the couch. Whatever they were talking about stopped when we came down.

"Uh, hey, Robbie Ray." Mikayla started as enthusiastically as possible. "I think we're just gonna go." She said and my dad looked up with furrowed brows.

"Please don't, if anyone deserves to stay for my dinner it's my two girls." He offered, making my Mamaw snort.

"She doesn't even have enough respect to call you Mr. Stewart, what kind of child is that?" She pointed out.

"I asked her to call me Robbie Ray because I have respect for the girl that loves my daughter as much as I do. If you don't start showing some respect of your own, I'm going to have to ask you to leave, mom. I love you but my children come first and if you can't agree with that, then maybe you shouldn't be here."

"Dad, you don't have to do this for me. It's fine, we'll just go." I mumbled, trying to calm him down. I mean, she's still his mom and all.

"No Miley! This is your house, you're my daughter, and your girlfriend is like my favoritest thing in the world! You don't have to leave on accord of this." He assured me, pulling me in for a hug.

"Dad, I appreciate this. I do, really, but please. I don't want to be the cause of any problems."

"You should have considered before you turned into a lesbian!" My grandma yelled, standing up from the couch.

"Mom! Don't you talk to Miley like that! Where are your manners?"

"Robbie Ray, don't you dare speak to your mother like that! I raised you myself and you know better than that! How could you do this?"

"No one did anything. Love is love, mom. Why can't you open your mind for one second and look at them! Their hands are always together, did you notice that? They both wear promise rings, did you notice that? They both have this twinkle in their eyes when they see each other, did you notice that? They both stay as close as possible whenever they can, did you notice that? They both laugh and smile the most together, did you notice that? They both are grown up and suffer through a long distance relationship but they love each other so they do it, did you notice that? They both act like adults but then they act like kids too because that's what love is, pure and simple, but no, you didn't notice that! No, you didn't take your time to even look at them. I bet you couldn't tell me what color shirt Mikayla is wearing based on how little you paid attention to them! The only thing you did notice was that they're both girls! That's the last thing you should care about! Look at how happy they make each other! Notice that before you go around saying what's right and what's wrong!" My dad finished as I held onto him tighter and he even pulled Mikayla into his other arm as if he were protecting us from the devil itself.

"I see." My grandmother stated as she got up, walking out. I looked on as she pulled her suitcases after her and made her way towards the door. My dad pulled us aside as we watched silently and she stopped, turning to look at me.

"Justify this sin however you want but it's your souls at stake. And Robbie, I can't say how sad this makes me. Till Miley is normal again, I don't want to hear from you, I won't be part of this wrong and I won't go to hell for it. God, help you all. I pray for you, I truly do." She finished scornfully.

Suddenly Mikayla's voice surprised me as she spoke up.

"Listen, I know you think you're high and mighty and I've listened to you say all you wanted about us doing the wrong thing, but you know what? Walking away from family is the biggest sin in my book. If you could hurt you own granddaughter like this, then you are no better than a sinner like me. I might be gay but I'm not hurting anyone. No, I'm doing my _sin_ in the name of love. You're doing yours in the name of hate. If you can live with hurting your family, then I beg of you, don't pray for me. Rather, I should pray for you." Mikayla stated, taking my hand again.

She hugged my dad one last time before whispering a _goodbye_ to him and she led us out, past my grandma and we got into the car silently as we drove off.

God, I feel like crap.

Mikayla's right hand left the steering wheel to take mine.

"Don't worry, Miley. Please don't feel bad."

"I can't help it, she's my grandma. She loves me and buys me gifts and spoils me rotten. I don't get it, why was she so harsh?"

"She couldn't handle it and it's not your fault. We can't help how she reacts and at least you know how much your dad loves you." Mikayla offered with a smile. I smiled too, thinking about how my dad stood up for me.

"I love him so much." I whispered as hot tears blurred my vision.

"I love him too, Miley. And he loves you so much. He's a great dad." She complimented, wiping my tears the best she could while driving.

"I just wish he didn't have to fight his own mother for me."

"I know, Miles. I wish it wasn't like that either but, you know, with all the good things come the hardships." She murmured, stroking my cheek.

"When the hell did you become so friggen' wise." I groaned, making her laugh.

"Maybe it's because I hang around you so much." She joked, making me laugh now as I wiped the tears away.

"You make me so happy. As sad as this is, I don't care as long as I have you." She grinned, dropping her hand down to my leg.

"I know of a few things we could do to put you in a great mood!" She offered with a smirk.

"Me too, like finally getting some dinner, I'm starving!" I gushed as she nodded.

"Yeah, me too. I'm gonna call my mom to bring us something nice. I just wanna get you home and make you feel better." She said, wiggling her brows.

"God, even on the worst day and you're still horny!"

"Hey, hey, hey! I defended you too, you know, I'm like your big strong knight. Now I deserve to be rewarded!" She exclaimed, making me giggle.

"Oh yeah, my hero! I just can't think of anything else but jumping your bones!" I remarked dramatically.

"Now we're talking!" She said with a certain excitement that made my heart flutter.

How does she do this, take the worst situation and make something fun out of it?

"You are something else, Mikayla Marshall." I stated and she turned, looking at me fully for a moment.

"I know, Miley, but you make me whatever this is that I am." She replied and I chuckled.

"You're such a sap sometimes."

"Every knight has their moment. Now stop mocking me before I throw you down and take you where you stand!" She growled, pulling my hand to her lips, biting down on my knuckle, making me squeal.

"Mikayla!"

"Oh yeah, that's what I wanna hear." She said, making me laugh at how silly she was. "All night long." She affirmed and I laughed harder as she parked in front of her house and chased me inside, screaming about all the lewd things she wanted to do to her damsel in distress.

"Oh, hey!" I muttered, seeing her mom standing there with a small smile on her lips before Mikayla skidded to a stop next to me.

"Uh, hey, mom, sup?" She greeted awkwardly because we all knew her mom heard what Mikayla screamed she wanted to do to me.

"So, ropes, huh?" Her mom teased, making me close my eyes in embarrassment.

Oh god, here we go.

* * *

**A/N: **_I just love Mikayla's mom, lmao. Drop a review and let me know what you think :]_


	22. One Last Feel

**Can't Help Falling In Love**

* * *

**LooneyTLuna: **Yeah, it's unfortunate that so many people are close-minded like Miley's grandma, but good things are never simple. And ropes, lol. No comment!

**greatpretender27**: Lol, glad you kept up with this story, sorry you had to wait long for this update and o.o Haha, I won't comment on that, lol! But yeha, Mamaw was rude D;

**FallenSoldier: **Lol, glad you like that ending! Yeah, if my mom heard me talk about ropes, I'd run away in shame, lol. Aw, what was your grandma like when she found out about you and **DarkDesires**? Also, you're the reason for this update, I got your e-mail and felt so bad! I've been neglecting my stories lately mostly due to school and finals but now that the semester is over, I'll hopefully update faster! So thanks for the wake-up call. Don't ever be afraid to do that, lol. Trust me, it helps! So thanks and enjoy :) Love you and your wife!

**Crazier: **Lol, am I really a goof, baby? Okay, yeah, I am, lol! But you suck for working on a Sunday dammit! Oh, yeah, most older generation people would react like Miley's mamaw. Lmao, you are a perve! Hah, I love you, Sky! : )

**DarkDesires16:** Lol, I think everyone dislikes Mamaw now, haha! Mikayla's a pervy horn dog like you! Lmfao! I like her mom too :D Hah, ropes and handcuffs, oh the things I could do, ahah! You're so silly! :D

**Ad3n: **Glad you enjoyed the contrast of the last chapter along with their little speeches. Thanks and enjoy :D

**daniem: **I definitely agree with you on that. Families should love and understand the most of everyone. It is sad that so many people deal with that. :I I'm glad you like Mikayla's mom and Miley's dad though :)

* * *

**Chapter 22**: One Last Feel

* * *

**Miley's POV**

I lay awake in Mikayla's arms.

Spooning was the most comfortable thing in the world with her, especially when she presses her face against mine and says things to me every once in a while.

"Miley, I'm gonna shower now. I love you." She whispers. I love how she explains things to me even when she thinks I'm asleep.

"No." I whimper, keeping her arm around me tightly. She chuckles and gently turns me over to face her.

"I have a train to catch, baby."

"But." I sighed and nodded. "Okay, sorry." I hated seeming clingy and I'm sure that's how I looked right now. I let go of her arm and smiled for her, but Mikayla shook her head.

"Don't pretend to be happy for me, Miley. If you're sad, say so. If you want to cry, cry. If you wanna hit me for choosing a college so far, hit me." I smacked her chest lightly.

"Don't tell me to hit you." I scolded, making her laugh.

"You're adorable." She murmured. "And beautiful." She whispered, moving over me till her lips were directly above mine. "And perfect." She pressed her lips to mine lightly before shifting to get off of the bed.

I tried to grab her hand, but I missed and caught onto her shorts, pulling her back by them.

"Miley! What are you-" I laughed as she tried to pull away and ended up revealing her butt to me.

"You've got the cutest butt ever!" I squealed playfully as she used her hands to cover it and finally pulled away.

"If you wanted a show you should have simply said so!" She scolded, holding the waistband of her shorts protectively.

"Well, I want a show!" I retorted with a wink.

"Well, no, I have to shower."

"Can I have your shorts?" I requested with a grin.

"No! No, you cannot have my shorts!" She protested, grabbing her towel. I hopped up, suddenly full of energy and she, realizing this, took off towards the bathroom but I got to her first.

"I'm taking your shorts!" I informed her evilly as I grabbed her waistband and pulled them down.

"Miley, stop!" She cried as she tripped and I pushed her down to the ground, dragging the shorts off. I hopped up victoriously, twirling the shorts in the air as Mikayla used her hands to attempt to cover herself. "Ugh, you suck!" She growled, snatching her towel up and wrapping it around her waist.

"I still have your shorts." I taunted and she shook her head, turning around.

"Keep them, but you won't be getting into them for a long time." She promised with the hint of victory in her voice which made my eyes widen.

"Hey! Wait, what!" I protested, walking to follow her in the bathroom, but she closed the door and the lock turned with it, making me groan. "Mikayla, I'm sorry! I'll be good!" I vowed, wanting to shower with her.

This was our last bit of time before she had to go back to college.

"Nope, you can slide yourself into my shorts but not into me." She taunted, making me cross my arms.

"I was just playing! Please, Mikayla? We don't have much time left, don't waste it!"

"You should have thought of that before you stole my shorts!" I heard the water go on which made me frown.

"Baby!" I cried but there was no answer. I kicked the door annoyed and grabbed the doorknob, turning it angrily, but was surprised when I was able to push it open and I smiled.

That sneaky little devil! I quietly pushed the door closed and pulled the shower curtain back to find that Mikayla was grinning, holding the shower hose up and I was drenched within seconds.

"Mikayla!" I sputtered, trying to cover myself, but the water kept rushing at me.

"That's what you get, hah!" She yelled giggling and finally when I was soaked and realized she wasn't going to stop, I folded my arms across my chest and glared at her. "Uh oh…" She trailed off, standing straighter.

"Uh oh is right, you sneaky bastard!" I growled, entering the tub and grabbing the hose from her. She started laughing as I tickled her side.

"Miley, stop, please stop! I won't-please stop! I'll be good, I promise!" She cried and I laughed, dropping the hose to the floor. I looked down at my clingy wet clothes, frowning.

I went to take the now see-through t-shirt off, but Mikayla grabbed my hands as her eyes clouded over all of a sudden.

"Keep them on." She said in a low whisper.

"What?" I mumbled, feeling a little incoherent with the way she stared at me. Her hands gripped my shirt, pulling me closer and her head bent down, closing over my nipple through the thin wet material.

"Mikayla!" I gasped as she pushed me against the shower wall and her hand slid down into my panties.

"Mikayla, Miley! Where are you girls?" A voice rang out, making Mikayla's hand still before her fingers could enter me. I groaned weakly, pushing my hips down, but she narrowed her eyes at me.

"I'm going to assume both of you are in the shower. You've got ten minutes to get downstairs if you want be on time for the train. Sorry." Her mom said as I sighed weakly. No way we could do this now. I whimpered when two fingers slid up and down my slit.

"Mikayla!" I shrieked breathlessly but her lips crashed down on mine.

"No way, I'm not making you come before I leave." She growled as a finger slipped inside of me.

"Fuck."

* * *

_23 minutes later..._

"Hurry, Mikayla! I told you ten minutes! Now you gotta eat in the car!" Her mom scolded as Mikayla dragged her duffle bag through the living room with one hand and ate a pop-tart with the other.

She winked at me as I lifted my sleeping bag over my shoulder and followed her out on legs that still felt like Jell-O. Her mom took a moment to come out and when she did, she did not look pleased.

"What the hell happened in that bathroom, Mikayla Marshall?" She shrieked, locking the door.

"Uh, I fell." She muttered.

"In what, a fucking ocean that doesn't exist?"

"Mom, language! My girlfriend is present!" Mikayla scolded, smiling at me.

"Yeah, yeah, now you wanna be decent! Just get your butt in the car!" She orderd, getting in the front seat. I took the back with Mikayla and she immediately pulled me into her arms so we could hug the whole way there.

"Baby, I don't wanna go." She pouted and I smiled, kissing her cute pout.

"Why are you so damn cute?" I groaned, pressing another kiss to her lips.

"Why are you so fucking irresistible?"

"Hello, mother in the front seat that can hear everything! Talk quieter!" Her mother warned. Mikayla chuckled and kissed me again.

"Whatever, mom, just turn your ears off."

"I have not been trained to turn my senses off like you, Mikayla." She retorted, making me laugh as Mikayla frowned, looking at her mom.

"Whenever I ask for a bigger allowance you turn deaf and mute."

"What, sorry I couldn't hear you." Her mom taunted, making Mikayla huff out a breath.

"I don't like you!"

"I don't like you either!" Her mom countered childishly.

"Yeah, well, I don't care!" Mikayla muttered, kissing me again.

"Yeah, let's just remember who's paying your tuition here!"

"I love you, mommy!" Mikayla squealed, making us both laugh.

"Mhm, okay." Her mom stated as she parked quickly and we all hopped out.

Mikayla grabbed her duffle bag and we raced into the station, looking for her platform. Her mom found it first and we all sped down.

Mikayla stopped at the gate where they collected tickets and turned, pulling me in for a long hug before her mom patted my shoulder.

"Five minutes, girls. I'm gonna buy Mikayla a few snacks for the ride." She informed us as she took off to one of the little shops nearby.

"I love you, Miley." She whispered.

"I love you too, Mikayla." She pulled away, lifting my right hand up, kissing my promise ring. I smiled and took hold of hers, returning the gesture.

"Till I return, my love!" She declared jokingly, but I pulled her in for a tight hug.

"Have a safe trip and call me when you get back to your dorm." I murmured into her hair.

"Okay, I will and please don't be sad, Miley. You'll see me again."

"Yeah, but I wanna see you now and tonight and in the morning and then again all day long and forever!"

"You sure you wouldn't tire of me?" She teased, kissing my cheek, making me pull back to look at her full on.

"Kayla, I could never ever get tired of seeing your beautiful face or kissing these perfect lips of yours." I stated firmly before kissing her.

"Mmm." She mumbled, kissing back.

"Girls?" Her mom called, interrupting us. I pulled away but Mikayla kept her arms wrapped tight around my waist.

"That was not five minutes!" Mikayla whined.

"You're right; it was six, now go before you miss the train." Her mom scolded, holding out a little bag of snacks.

"Fine." Mikayla mumbled, taking the bag. She looked through it and pulled out pack of Reese's peanut butter cups, handing it to me.

"Mikayla, that's for your trip!" Her mom pointed out and I nodded, agreeing but Mikayla groaned, looking at her mom.

"I'm trying to give my girlfriend a sweet goodbye present! Will you stop ruining it?" She argued and her mom folded her arms, shaking her head.

"You wanna starve, you starve!" She mumbled under her breath, crossing her arms now.

"Mikayla, that's cute, but I want you to keep it." She shook her head, hugging me tightly.

"You've ruined my present, mom! Now she won't accept it!"

"I'll buy her ten packs! Just get your butt on that train. I felt Mikayla grope my butt momentarily, making me squeak.

"Hey!" I gasped, pulling away as she grinned.

"Sorry." She said sheepishly. "But come on, I needed one last feel." She pointed out, making me giggle.

"Ugh, go baby!" I said kissing her quickly. She lifted her duffle bag over her shoulder once more and blew her mom a kiss, then me one as well as she walked backwards.

"I'll be back, my love!" She announced aloud before turning and handing her ticket to the guy at the door who was looking at us with an amused expression.

I sighed as she disappeared and turned around, following her mom. It was quiet as we found her car.

I climbed into the passenger seat and as I sat down, I jumped up, feeling weird. My hand instinctively flew to my back pocket, feeling a packet and I pulled it out, staring for a few seconds before Ms. Marshall broke out laughing.

"Ugh, she such a sneaky little devil!" I groaned, laughing as I stared at the pack of Reese's. "So, that's why she groped my butt!" I exclaimed.

"That's my daughter for you." Her mom laughed and I couldn't wipe the smile off of my face.

That girl is just perfect, I thought shaking my head as I opened the packet and shared it with her mother.

I just wish she didn't have to go away as soon as I got her back.


	23. Mamaw's Great Idea

**Can't Help Falling In Love**

* * *

**Luz4mj1995**: Ew! Your baby cousin puked on your new Michael Jackson Shirt! Aw, I would be so pissed! I'm glad my update made your day less horrible :D But that still sucks! I love all my MJ shirts, lol. Sometimes people can't react quickly even when they see something coming their way. It's our nature. For me I would react and move out of the way, but I know people who would freeze up, lol. That sucks doesn't it? Oh well c:

**DarkDesires16**: Lmao, I would have done what Mikayla did too :D Also, I won't neglect ya'll anymore! I'm updating! Lol :D But you're neglecting me! I haven't heard from you in a while D: Love ya too!

**FallenSoldier15**: Hey! I'm sorry! Sheesh! Lol, I wasn't updating because I was busy, now you see! Update! Lol. Aw, man that sucks! Your grandma banned her? Damn! Good thing you're a little rebel, lol! Glad you liked the last chapter and the groping scene. Lol, but damn! Condoms! Lube! O.o!

**Crazier**: Aw, you're sweet, baby, but no, you are perfection. End of story. I can't help that you're always clouding my brain when I write! :c It's a medical condition I have :D lol. Aw, Miley would've been pissed if Mikayla pants'd her! Lmfao! And I suck? Grr, I'll bite you! I don't write the story! My brain does! I'm not at fault! D: Lol, I love you!

**greatpretender27**: Lol, they are adorable! :D I wanna be in between them, squished up :) lol! Yeah, it's nice that Miley can be close to Mikayla's mom :D And Mamaw walked out, lmao! Enjoy! [=

**ChocolateYuriObssesser**: Thanks, lol I'm glad you _likey_ this story and yeah, Lilly and Demi, lmao! That couple just wrote itself :) I love Mikiley too :D

* * *

**Chapter 23: **Mamaw's Great Idea

* * *

**Miley's POV**

"Bye, Mrs. Marshall!" I said, hopping out of her car.

"Bye honey, keep in touch." She replied with a smile as I locked the door.

"Will do." I promised before stepping back.

"Okay, and don't worry, she'll be home soon." Mikayla's mom assured me as I sighed, giving a small nod.

"Not soon enough though." I murmured lowly and her mom gave me an understanding look.

"I know, sweetie, but you just gotta deal with it. I wish it was easier for both of you. I know Mikayla and right about now, she's sitting on that train, trying her hardest not to cry. But she's still human and once she's all alone, she'll let it out. I know my baby and that's what she goes through. I wish I could help, but she chose that college and I'm just paying." Ms. Marshall said with a sigh that made me feel bad.

"I'm sorry." I mumbled, making her laugh softly.

"Oh, sweetie, it's not your fault. You go home now and I'll see you soon." She instructed with a smile. I smiled back and waved, hoisting my bag onto my shoulder as I turned and headed up to my house.

I opened the door, surprised to see that my dad wasn't on the couch or something. The house felt empty as I walked in and saw the note on the coffee table.

I dropped my bag and picked it up, reading quickly.

_"Miley,_

_Mamaw's in the hospital. Call me when you get this note. I'm going to be there and I'll come pick you up at six tonight to visit her._

_Food's in the fridge. See you soon. I love you._

_-Dad."_

I read the note about twelve more times, trying to understand what happened. Why was she in the hospital? It couldn't be my fault, could it?

I shuffled around, sitting on the couch with the note as I pulled out my cell phone. I pressed the speed dial for my dad, waiting impatiently as it rang again and again.

"Miley!" He answered

"Dad, what happened?" I demanded to know.

"Mamaw got into a little accident this morning on her drive back to Tennessee." He said in gruff voice as though he hadn't slept at all.

"What kind of accident?"

"Well, doctors aren't sure whether she had an anxiety or panic attack or if was a full on heart attack, but she was driving when she lost control and crashed into a tree."

"Oh my god, dad! Is she okay? I'm coming there now!" I exclaimed, getting up.

"Miley! It's a Sunday, the bus that comes to the hospital doesn't run and the walk is too long. I'll pick you up in an hour if you really want to come." I nodded my head as I ran a hand through my hair.

"Yeah, pick me up." I agreed, hearing my dad let out a long sigh.

"Okay, baby girl, relax. Doctors say it's just a concussion. She's conscious and they're running tests to see what caused her to skid off the road. I hope to god it wasn't a heart attack." He wished with worry in his voice.

"As long as she's okay, dad. I'm gonna go shower and get ready real quick, I love you."

"I love you too, Mile. I'm heading over in a few, kay?"

"Okay." I answered, hanging up as I took a moment to think things over. I put my phone down and walked up the stairs.

I took a quick shower and changed into clean clothes before heading back down.

I sat in the kitchen, eating a peanut butter and jelly sandwich as I waited.

"Miley!" I heard my name along with the sound of the front door opening. I hurried out to find my dad standing there. I gave him a tight hug that he returned silently. He kissed the top of my head before locking the door behind him.

"I'm need a quick shower, Mile." He whispered and I took an audible sniff of him before groaning in disgust.

"Yes, you do!" I announced, earning s deep rumble of laughter to slip out from him.

"Thanks darlin', I feel better about myself now." He joked as I let go of him and stepped back, waving my hand in front of my nose, over exaggerating even though he didn't really smell that bad.

"Please dad, burn your clothes or we might die of carbon monoxide poisoning." I teased, making him laugh again as he bounded up the stairs.

"Thanks, sweetie!" He called sarcastically as he ran around up there, trying to get a quick shower. I went back to the kitchen and washed my plate, then headed to the living room.

I plopped down on the couch, sitting quietly before my dad's booted footsteps made their appearance once again, running down the stairs. I chuckled at his neatly done hair and stood up, following him out.

"What?" He asked, smoothing over the top of it.

"Nothing, nothing at all, dad." I answered as we got into the car. The drive really was long and I needed something to do.

I began fiddling with the radio, but nothing good was really on so I gave up altogether, falling back against my seat.

"Is it my fault?" I questioned aloud and my dad turned his head slightly?

"Huh?"

"Is Mamaw in the hospital because of me? Be honest, dad. It's my fault, isn't it?" I repeated, knowing it was. My dad stayed silent and that was enough of an answer for me as I stared out the window blankly.

Without warning, my dad parked at the side of the road hastily and turned the engine off. My brows went up as I looked at him. He unbuckled his belt and turned fully in his seat so he could face me.

"Listen, Miley, things happen and you can't stop them. It's not your fault that you are in love and want to share that with the other people that you love. Your Mamaw is a grown woman. She controls herself. I can't change anything and neither can you. We are all responsible for our own actions. Your Mamaw wasn't thinking when she lashed out at you. If she was thinking clearly, she would have given herself time to deal with it, but rather than being rational, she chose, key word, _chose_ to be impulsive. Let me tell you something, Miley. When you were sleep-walking and told me you were gay, my instinct was to throw cold water on you and wake you up, but by being reasonable and holding back, I learned that you were in love and that too with a wonderful girl. I could have been rash, but because I wasn't, everything and worked out for the better. If Mamaw took the time to be rational, we would have either talked it all out together and she could come to terms with it. The fact that she erupted and then stormed out shows that she wasn't being reasonable at all. Her lack of responsibility is the real reason why she's in the hospital. I know it's harsh, but it's true. So don't go blaming yourself for another person's actions. All you can do is control your own actions, you understand me, Mile? Don't go blaming yourself for things that are out of your hands." My dad finished, taking in a breath as I stared at him wide-eyed. That made a whole lot of sense right there.

"Wow, you really know how to explain things." I murmured, looking down as his words rolled around my head. He chuckled, squeezing my shoulder.

"Thanks, baby doll; just remember it's not your blame to take." He advised, starting the engine again.

"Yeah, thanks dad. That really does help." I replied, smiling as he began driving down the main road again.

"Mhm, now be nice to Mamaw, she's still dealing with a lot, okay?" He requested as I nodded.

"Don't worry, dad, I feel bad about her being in the hospital and I hope her heart's okay. She's still my Mamaw and I love her." I admitted in a small voice as I returned to gazing out the window.

I could really use the support of my girlfriend right now. Mikayla would know exactly what to do and what to say to make me smile. That's what I love about her, she always makes it work. She's amazing that way.

"Miley, come on, we're here." My dad announced, pulling me out of my thoughts. I got out of the car and followed my dad into the hospital. He went straight to her room and I sucked in a long breath before walking in as well.

My Mamaw was lying down on a small bed, hooked up to a few machines as she stared at the ceiling.

"Hey, Mamaw." I greeted and she slowly turned her head to face me.

"Hi, Mile." She answered and I was relieved to find that there was no sign of anger or resentment in her voice.

I walked over and she held out an arm, gesturing that she wanted a hug. That little symbol of affection almost brought me to tears as I hugged her tightly.

"I love you, Mamaw." I whispered, trying not to let my emotions take over when she hugged me tighter.

"I love you too, Smiley." She teased, using an older nickname, making me laugh weakly as I hugged her.

"I'm glad you're alright." I whispered and felt her nodding against me.

"Praise god that tree stopped me or who knows what I might have hit." She said. Out of the corner of my eye, I noticed my dad had taken a seat and wanted to laugh when I realized that he already dozed off, a light snore sounding from him.

"I know. I'm sorry about everything that happened. I didn't think any of this would happen." I murmured sadly.

"It's alright, baby doll, it's forgiven. No need to worry about that now." I nodded weakly as I stood up, looking down at my Mamaw

"I'm glad you feel that way, Mamaw, I don't wanna lose you."

"Oh nonsense, you'll never lose me. As a matter of fact, I came up with a great idea."

"And what's that?" I questioned with a smile.

"Instead of going back to Tennessee, I'm gonna stay with ya'll. I haven't talked to your dad about it yet, but I think it would be a great idea."

"Overprotective southern Mamaw that's still recovering from an accident, say what?" I blurted out, shocked at the words she just uttered.

"It'll be great, your dad will have extra help around the house, you'll have someone to protect you, and I'll be able to recover right here with my family."

"Wait, protect me? From what?"

"From sinning, baby doll." She said as though it was so obvious.

"I'm not sinning." I murmured, furrowing my brows,

"Oh darlin, don't worry, as long as I'm with ya'll, you won't have to worry about a thing! I'll help you get past this phase you're in." She informed me as I shook my head.

"Mamaw!" I scolded. "I am not in a phase, I'm in love!" I whisper-yelled.

"Well, we'll see." She said in a challenging tone that made me step back.

"Mamaw." I whispered.

"Don't worry dear. I'm here. It's all gonna be just fine." She promised with a smile and why do I feel like I suddenly stepped into a horror flick?

"Daddy?"

* * *

**A/N: **_Thanks to all the readers, I love you guys! :]_


	24. A Tense Home

**Can't Help Falling In Love**

* * *

**Crazier**: I'm not a sap D: Lmao! Pantsing people is fun! I'm gonna pants you! ;p lmao! What the hell? How's a tree gonna get up and hit Mamaw? o.O You little weirdo, lol. I love you though :)

**luz4mj1995**: Lmao, did you just call Mamaw a pile of dust? :o Lmao! Nice and whoa! Somebody's angry, lol!

**greatpretander27**: I guess we'll have to see what the plan is. I wonder if you can really turn someone straight, lmao. o.o And that movie: _But I'm like a cheerleader._ Uh, I couldn't even get through the whole thing, lol. But let's hope Miley doesn't get sent to a camp like that, lmao.

**ChocolateYurObssesser**: Aw, I know it sucks that Mamaw is staying but who knows what's gonna happen? I'm glad you like the _say what_ parts, lol. That was one the best things on the show :D

**ScaryMiley**: Lol, I guess a tree just wasn't enough :)

**FireHeartBurns**: Lmao, glad you liked that ending :) Yeah, it definitely was creepy, lol. Aw, I'm sorry I've taken so long to update. I know I suck, but I'm back :)

* * *

**Chapter 24: **A Tense Home

* * *

**Miley's POV**

I woke up early, finally getting back into college mode as I took my shower and rushed around getting ready.

I knew my dad would probably be making breakfast, but I don't think I'd have time to even eat as I grabbed my bag and headed down the stairs.

"Miley?" A voice I'd finally gotten used to hearing around my house, called out.

"Yes, Mamaw?" I answered, turning to see her with a plate of flapjacks in one hand and a bottle of syrup in the other.

"You have got eat, college girl or you won't function properly." She advised.

"I'm sorry, Mamaw, but I need to go or I'll miss my class." I told her but she shook her head.

"Oh, don't worry, your dad will drop you off." She informed me, making my dad look up from his plate.

"I'll do what?" He asked, knowing that this was going to mess him up.

"Mamaw, that's not necessary, dad has to go to work and I prefer walking." I replied as my dad nodded in agreement while I headed towards the door.

"Miley Ray Stewart, get back here and eat your breakfast." She ordered, making me roll my eyes. "And don't roll your eyes at me." She scolded, making me frown because I wasn't even facing her when I did it.

"Mom, Miley has money; she can grab a bite to eat before class, no need to make her late because I'll be late if I drop her off.

"Fine, Robbie Ray. Don't take care of your child; I'll drive her to school." The moment she said that, my eyes widened and my dad hopped up, shaking his head.

"No, no, mother, I'll drop her off, come on, Miley, eat up. Fast. Really fast." He pleaded as he grabbed his keys and headed out to start the car.

Thank god, because Mamaw behind the wheel is just scary, plus she just got back after her accident anyways. I dropped my bag and began stuffing my face with pancakes.

"Miley, don't eat like such an animal!" She scolded as I kept stuffing my face. I made muffled noises through my mouthful, explaining that I had to or I'd be late, but I don't think she really understood.

"How will you find a nice boy without good table manners?" She admonished, making me look up wide eyed. I slowly let the food drop from my mouth as I wiped my face with a napkin and stood up.

"I don't need to find a nice boy. I have a beautiful girlfriend who loves me and doesn't care how stupid I look when I eat fast. Actually, she'd find it funny and copy me too." I stated, picking up my bag.

"Watch your mouth in from of me, Miley. I don't wanna hear such, such profane things."

"The only profane thing here are those pancakes, they taste like soggy dough." I retorted coldly, making her eyes widen as I walked out angrily and got into the car with my dad.

"I swear, I'm gonna push her down some stairs!" I vented, making my dad shake his head.

"Miley, I know it's been tough lately, but she's still my mom and your grandmother, no need to get violent." He advised with a sigh as he began driving. We stayed silent the whole ride and said a weak goodbye as I left.

Mamaw was even putting a strain on my relationship with my dad.

I talked to Mikayla about the whole thing and she said since her Thursday and Friday classes were canceled so she could visit me for three days. I was seriously excited. It felt like I hadn't seen her for too long and I just wanted to hold her and never let go.

I needed a break from Mamaw and I knew Mikayla would take my mind away from the crappy life I now had at home.

After class, I walked home as slowly as I could possible go. I had two essays and one online quiz to do and the plan was to finish them tonight. Mikayla was coming tomorrow night and if I wanted to spend all my time with her, I had to get all my work done as soon as possible.

The reason I was walking so slowly though was simply because I didn't want to be home. I wish Lilly wasn't away for college or I'd be able to hang at her house instead.

I groaned inwardly as I walked on when I heard the sound of an engine rumbling near me. I ignored it until it was too close for comfort, making me turn to unfortunately recognize the driver.

"Oh no." I whispered to myself in horror as I looked forward once more and began walking faster.

"Oh come on, Miley, don't be like that! I can give you a ride." Christian offered as I turned to look at him.

"I'm sorry, but if memory serves me correctly, you got your nasty slobber all over my face last time we were alone together."

"I know, I know and I'm really truly sorry, Miley, my mistake. Can I make it up with a ride?" I stopped walking altogether and turned to face him.

"No, you know why, because one, I don't trust you, and two, I'm almost home anyways." I informed him as I began walking again. His car inched forward after me and I groaned loud enough for him to hear as I increased my pace.

"Well, maybe I can take you for a drive, Miley, come on. Just give me a chance." He pleaded as I shook my head.

"If you've forgotten, let me remind you, I have a girlfriend and her name is Mikayla. I think you might recognize her fist." I quipped, crossing my arms as I walked on.

"I know, I know, relax. I thought about that and I'm totally cool with it. I know you girls like to experiment and have fun, but then, when you're ready for something serious you realize you need a guy, like me." He explained arrogantly, making me stop in my tracks.

"What the fuck are you talking about, Christian?" I asked angrily as my hands fisted at my sides.

"Oh come on, I'm being serious, maybe it's fun, but two girls could never work out. It's all just a moment thing, but you can't be serious about her." My eyes narrowed in fury as I grabbed the nearest thing, which happened to be a nice heavy brick on the ground.

"Miley, wait, what are you doing?" He squealed with wide eyes.

"This is for thinking I could ever like a homophobic piece of shit bastard like you! Go to fucking hell, asshole!" I shrieked, hurling the brick at his window, watching in satisfaction as it smashed into the glass with a loud crack.

Then realization kicked in as he stepped out of his car, glaring at me.

"You should not have done that." He said menacingly as he stalked forward, making me turn on my heel to begin running with every bit of strength I had in me.

Two blocks, that's how far my house was. I ran as fast as I could, hearing his loud footsteps behind me.

"What the fuck is wrong with you?" I yelled out as my arms pumped harder at my sides.

"What's wrong with you? You broke my fucking window!" He yelled back and I could feel him getting closer as I turned into the next block. One more block and I'd be home. Fuck!

"Get away from me you freakin' pervert!" I shrieked as I let the fear make me run even faster. The thought of his lips on mine was enough to increase my speed, but he still wasn't far behind.

I fumbled for my keys as I ran through to the back, hoping he'd stop, but he kept following. Shit!

The backdoor was open and I threw myself into my house, slamming the door shut loudly. I was panting and leaning against the door as my Mamaw walked in from the living room.

"Everything okay, Miley?" She asked with genuine concern as I shook my head, trying to breathe.

"Open the door!" Christian yelled, banging his fist on the door, making me jump forward in surprise.

"What is all that noise out there? Who in god's name is banging on that door?" My Mamaw asked as she walked forward and I was never so thankful for her in my life.

I moved aside, letting her deal with him as I got a bottle of water, finally getting my breathing back to normal.

I watched as she opened the door and Christian's angry persona quickly faded as he straightened himself up.

"Err, hi ma'am." He greeted politely and I looked away in disgust.

"Hello and why are you banging on my door?" She questioned, crossing her arms.

"Uh, I was just jokin' around with Miley."

"No, he was not!" I protested but he cut in.

"Oh, come on, Miley, tell your grandma we're friends." He said with a weird playful sound in his tone, making my Mamaw glance at me.

"Seriously, Mamaw, he is not my friend." I said.

"Ah, I see." My Mamaw said with a smile. "You two like each other." She concluded.

"Yes." Christian said calmly as I screamed out a big fat:

"No! No, no, no, no! Hell no!"

"Miley, is that anyway to talk to a boy that likes you!" My Mamaw scolded, making me groan. I grabbed my bag and headed for my room.

"Go crawl in a hole and die, you worthless shit." I cursed at Christian, getting a large gasp from my Mamaw. "I have homework. I'll be in my room." I said coldly to my Mamaw as I walked off.

Christian could have done god knows what to me and my Mamaw, who's supposed to care and protect me is fucking talking about me liking him.

It hurts to be disregarded this way but tonight I won't focus on the shit I go through.

No, instead I will finish all my work so I can enjoy my time when Mikayla comes over.

* * *

**A/N: **_I promise a long chapter next update._


	25. The Perfect Solution

**Can't Help Falling In Love**

* * *

**Chapter 25: **The Perfect Solution

* * *

**Miley's POV**

I rolled over between my sheets, groaning as the alarm rang. I couldn't get my arm out from between my covers as I struggled and scooted over towards the sound.

"Ah!" I screeched, tumbling off the bed. I stayed on the ground in pain, hearing footsteps running up the stairs.

"Mile!" My dad called out, bursting through the door like there was some kind of fire.

"Mm." I grunted angrily still held down by my sheets, making my dad break out in laughter.

"Oh lord, my baby can't fight off her bed sheets!" He teased as he walked over and helped me up so I could unravel myself from the sheets.

"Be quiet, Robbie Ray!" I growled, making him laugh again. It was nice to see my dad so comfortable around me again after how strained it had become with Mamaw.

"Alright, baby doll. I'll go tell Mamaw it was just an attack of the covers and not a murderer." He said, walking out. I mimicked him grumpily, making sure he heard as I stomped over and turned off my annoying alarm.

I stared out the window and suddenly my grouchy mood vanished in realization that Mikayla was coming this evening. Hell. Yes.

I ran off to get ready for my classes. I stayed up late to finish my two essays last night and now I felt like a zombie. I felt bad though because I blanked out before I could even start on my stupid online quiz. I hate math. I just hate it.

I showered and got ready for my last day of classes.

When I found out Mikayla was coming to visit, I talked to my professors and they agreed to let me sit in on their classes today so I wouldn't have to go tomorrow and Friday. Today would be like hell, but at least I'll be able to see my beautiful girlfriend when my classes are done.

"Miley, we need to talk." Mamaw said as I entered the kitchen.

"Yeah?" I asked as a large yarn escaped me.

"You have been overworking yourself these past few days. You need rest so I think you should take the day off." Do old people think when they make these kinds of suggestions?

"Can't do, Mamaw." I replied, sitting down. I looked at the waffles and my stomach made a weird noise. I felt nauseous so I opted for a bowl of frosted flakes instead.

"Miley, I have piping hot waffles right there, why would you eat cold cereal?"

"Please, just let me eat." I begged, taking slow bites, forcing myself to swallow it down.

"Fine, fine." She said in an annoyed tone as my dad looked over at me above his cup of coffee.

"Mi, are you alright?"

"Yeah dad, I'm fine. I better get going." I mumbled, getting up as I grabbed my bag and rushed out. Today was my busiest and most importantly, my last day of hard work.

I couldn't be sick. I took deep breaths as I made my way to my college. Getting through my full day of classes was torture and it took everything in me not to fall asleep.

I handed in my last essay early, earning a smile from my professor as I headed out. Today was different because I had a ride. I looked around, spotting it immediately, making me smile.

"Miley!" Mikayla's voice rang clear in my ears, making me feel like I was finally alive. I rushed over into those loving arms and hugged her around the waist tightly.

"Mikayla, what the hell? I thought I was going with your mom to pick you up!"

"She wanted to surprise you." Mikayla's mom informed me, giving me a quick kiss to my forehead before she got back into the driver's seat. "I'm gonna close my eyes and count to ten. Go ahead." Ms. Marshall prompted, covering her eyes, making me giggle as Mikayla wiggled her brows.

"No peeking mom, this is grown up stuff." Mikayla teased, slipping her hand into my hair as she pulled me close, her lips inches from mine. I inhaled her sweet scent, meeting her lips halfway to a deep kiss.

I was lost the moment our lips touched, but we were interrupted by whistles, forcing us to break the kiss and turn, facing a few skater dudes that were grinning. I groaned, hiding my face in Mikayla's shoulder while she laughed and ushered me into her mom's car.

"Come on, beautiful, let's run away." Mikayla whispered in my ear as I hugged her tightly, never wanting to let her go again. She was mine and she should stay with me. End of story.

"I love you."

"I love you too." She replied, pressing her face into my hair as I held onto her.

"So, first we go to dinner, then, Miley, we're gonna grab your things at your place so you can sleep over." Ms. Marshall told me.

"Yeah and guess what? My mom is sleeping over at her boyfriend's house, Jared, so we get to be alone till Saturday night!" Mikayla exclaimed, making my face light up.

"Really?"

"Yes, but girls, honestly I don't care how much sex you have-"

"Mom! Ew, come on!" Mikayla yelled out.

"Let me finish, like I was saying, do all you want, just do not flood my bathroom playing games like last time, you hear me?" Her mom asked sternly, making me laugh as Mikayla nodded, rolling her eyes.

"Yes mom, as long as you promise not to say the _S _word again."

"What _S _word?" Her mom asked, playing dumb.

"You know what _S_ word!" Mikayla protested.

"Do you mean, sex!" Her mom exclaimed, making Mikayla groan in disgust as I laughed.

"Ew, mom!"

"Sex, sex, sex, sex, sex! Geez, you baby! Get over it!" Her mom said, sticking her tongue out as she began driving.

"I swear, I'm gonna cut my ears off." Mikayla grumbled, glaring at her mom in the rear-view mirror.

"Hey, no!" I protested, hugging her tightly as I pressed my lips to her ear. "You're not allowed." I whispered firmly.

"If you say so." She agreed, smiling as I stared at her. I let myself enjoy just sharing this loving look with Mikayla before we went to dinner with her mom.

"So, Miley, how's it been for you? Mikayla says you have the grandma from hell." Mikayla looked up wide-eyed between bites, laughing awkwardly.

"Mom, I, I never said that."

"But weren't you saying she was like this homophobic glob of hate that must have originated in the center of hell and crawled out of the devil's as-"

"Mom, shut up, I never said that!" Mikayla protested, stuffing a cheddar biscuit in her mom's mouth. I gave Mikayla a knowing look as she gave me an apologetic one, but I laughed anyways.

She was probably right about my Mamaw anyways. Lately, she's just been way too much.

"Relax Mikayla; she is the grandma from hell right now." I confirmed with a sigh.

"Aw, I'm sorry baby." Mikayla apologized as her mom was still glaring at her, swallowing the biscuit.

"What'd she do?" Ms. Marshall finally asked.

"She's worried about me like any other normal grandmother but sometimes, I feel like she's just trying to change me. Like, who I am isn't good enough and it's just more of an emotional problem I seem to have with her. I mean, she's been taking over a little at home so that's hard too. My dad is more stressed now than before because he doesn't want to me to be hurt, but I can tell he's torn because, well, that's his mom." I explained with another sigh as I ate my food.

"Miley, I'm sorry you have deal with this." Ms. Marshall said sadly as I nodded.

"You know what?" Mikayla started, making us look at her. "Your grandma is looking at us the wrong way. She doesn't see us as normal or as a couple so what can you expect, she wants to fix you, Miley, but what she doesn't realize is that there's no problem to fix. The sad thing is that she won't stop and when you keep attacking something that isn't there, well, basically she's just killing your relationship with her. I know you love your Mamaw and she loves you too, but it's hard on both of you now. It's sad because if she can't open her eyes, she's gonna lose that amazing connection she had with you." Mikayla concluded, shaking her head before taking a bite of steak and looking at us.

"Alright, Dr. Phil, that's actually quite a good way to put it." Her mom approved as I chuckled.

"Yeah, it is." I agreed, smiling as I took Mikayla hand, stroking it. She smiled back and shrugged as we all continued to eat and chat about other things.

"So, Demi was like, Lilly and her were um, in Lilly's dorm room, conversing, maybe-"

"Or having sex?" Her mom interjected, making me sputter out my soda as I laughed.

"Yeah, that." Mikayla conceded "And her mom decided to pay Lilly a little surprise visit so Demi had to hide under the bed and she was telling me how weird it was cause Lilly's mom was just venting about how Lilly should transfer to a new college and live with her dad for a few months, but Lilly kept saying no, and her mom said that if she finds out she's with Demi, she sending her away instantly."

"So, what's Demi gonna do?" I asked in horror.

"Well, Demi said that she applied to all the colleges that Lilly could possibly get into where her dad lives so she can be with Lilly if it comes to that. Then Demi said that if it was absolutely necessary, she'd let Lilly go until college was over, then they could get back together. Either way, it's gonna be hard." Mikayla finished with a sigh.

"That's just sad. Parents need to adapt. It's the twenty-first century. You'd think Lilly's mother would be less of a prude." Ms. Marshall commented disapprovingly.

"You know, Ms. Marshall; you are one of the coolest people and parents I have ever met." I admitted, making Mikayla cough.

"Don't feed her ego. Don't tell her she's cool." Mikayla cautioned lowly but her mom simply laughed.

"Why, thank you, Miley, that's really sweet of you to say."

"Mhm, you're welcome." I answered and when I looked to Mikayla, I could see the approval written all over her face.

No matter how much she and her mom teased each other and argued, they both truly admired one another. It was something to experience. I never thought I would meet a parent that could admire their own child, but here she was.

After finishing dinner, we all headed to the restaurant's parking lot and got into the car. As usual, I sat with Mikayla in the back and her mother headed for the front.

"Why do I feel like a chauffeur?" Ms. Marshall asked with a playful smile.

"Cause you are." Mikayla replied smugly, making her mom give her a warning look.

"Just wait till I get old and you have to drive me around."

"Mom, you're not allowed to get old." Mikayla replied as I smiled and kissed her cheek.

"You're cute." I whispered and she smiled as her mom started the car and drove towards my house.

"Can I say a quick hi to your dad?" Mikayla asked.

"Sure, I love how you get along with my dad, but if you come in, you're gonna have to deal with my Mamaw."

"Actually, Miley, I think it's time I met your dad. I mean, you're dating my daughter so it'd be nice to get this over with." Ms. Marshall suggested and I nodded, agreeing.

"Okay." I replied as she parked in front of my house. We all got out and headed to my house.

I opened the door and saw my dad standing in front of the T.V., dressed in super nice dark blue jeans with an open collared shirt and his favorite boots, brushing his hair.

He turned to look at us and straightened up with a grin.

"Mikayla Marshall! To what do I owe the pleasure?" He asked, truly surprised because I hadn't told anyone that Mikayla was coming.

"Robbie Ray! Looking like a stud, who you trying to impress?" Mikayla shot back, walking over as they embraced in a playful hug.

"I got a date tonight is all." He answered, looking over at me as he winked.

"What? With who?" I asked, stunned.

"Remember Lori?" He reminded as his eyes lit up.

"Oh my god, the high school nurse! I thought you two broke up because she took a job in a different state." I questioned, confused as my dad pulled out of his embrace with Mikayla and continued to brush his hair.

"That's the one. She got away once before and I ain't losin' her again. She moved back so she called me to say hi and we're having dinner now. I'm picking her up." He revealed, finally noticing that Ms. Marshall was standing there.

"Oh, I'm sorry" He said, looking at me for an explanation.

"Oh right, this is Mikayla's mom. I guess it would be right for you two to finally meet." My dad nodded, smiling as he walked over to shake her hand.

"Well, I see where Mikayla gets her beauty from." He complimented.

"And I see where Miley gets her charm from." She said without missing a beat as they laughed.

"Yeah, well, you two have met, now if you don't mind, Robbie Ray, I'd like to steal your daughter for the next three days." Mikayla said with pleading eyes and a well-known pout that just brought a smile to my lips.

"Of course, I don't mind! Miley and you have fun!" My dad approved as he walked back to the T.V.

"Oh my god, Spurs tonight!" Mikayla exclaimed, running over near my dad as they quickly became engrossed in the game.

"You two can fawn over the Spurs but trust me, the Mavericks are taking it all." Ms. Marshall said firmly, making my dad straighten up to look at her and Mikayla turned as well to glare at her mom.

"We'll see about that." My dad replied seriously as Mikayla crossed her arms, nodding.

"Hey, hey, hey! No fighting! It's just a stupid basketball game!" I exclaimed, trying to cool the three of them down, but instead, I earned three glares, making me step back. "Uh, I'll just go pack my bag to go." I murmured and just before I could get up the stairs, something made me stop.

"What's all the noise about?" My Mamaw's voice called out, making me cringe. Damn.

"Nothing, Mom, don't worry!" My dad said but she came out anyways, her curious look replaced by one of anger.

"What is she doing here?"

"Mom, this is Miley's girlfriend. You know this." My dad answered.

"I know no such thing!"

"Mamaw-" I started, but shrugged, not really knowing what to say.

"Miley, just get your bag so we can go." Mikayla advised and I nodded.

"Where do you think you're going young lady? It is a school night. You stay home." My Mamaw ordered, making me angry.

"I took all my classes early so I don't have classes tomorrow or Friday, this way I can spend time with my girlfriend." I said, already knowing that she was going to ruin this for me.

"Well, no. This is too short notice." My Mamaw said stubbornly, making me sputter.

"But, but my dad said I could!" I stated in disbelief.

"I don't want to hear it. You are not leaving this house. That is an inconvenience because I need you here to help me. Would you really leave your grandma here all alone right after my accident?"

"What's your problem?" Ms. Marshall snapped, stepping forward but my dad and Mikayla held her back.

"I'm concerned for Miley; therefore, I will not let her go with you people!" She shot back, making me walk over hastily. Everything in me said slap her, but before I could reach her, Mikayla skidded in front of me as shook her head no and I faltered when she winked.

She turned to face my Mamaw, keeping me behind her.

"Listen, I don't want any trouble so if you need Miley here tonight, that's fine. She can sleep over tomorrow when Robbie Ray will be here to take care of you." Mikayla offered, making me stare at the back of her head in disbelief. Hell! No!

"Mikayla!" I protested as she turned and shrugged.

"What can we do, it's the situation." Mikayla murmured sadly before my dad walked over, picking up his keys from the coffee table.

"I have to get to my date, but mom, since you don't want be alone, I found the perfect solution. Mikayla, you can stay over here tonight, my house, my rules. Since my mom's in the guest room, looks like you'll just have to share Miley's room. Is that alright?" My dad asked mischievously as he patted Mikayla's shoulder.

"Oh trust me, that is definitely alright!" Mikayla agreed, play hitting his gut before he headed for the door quickly.

"Robbie Ray, how dare you!" Mamaw yelled, finally getting past her shock.

"Sorry mom, you brought this one on yourself. Have fun!" He called out before escaping. I shared a look of relief with Mikayla as her mom walked over.

"Can I leave you here safely?" She asked, concerned, but Mikayla chuckled and nodded.

"Yeah mom, we'll lock the door when we sleep. No worries. Can you bring my duffle bag from the car and pick us up tomorrow at five? I'm taking Miley out tomorrow." Mikayla said, giving me a grin. I noticed my Mamaw had stalked out of the room angrily which only made me feel better.

"I'm sorry about all this though." I sighed but Mikayla shook her head, pecking my lips.

"Babe, we're gonna have a good time whether your Mamaw likes it or not." Mikayla informed me with a huge smirk.

"I don't even wanna know." Ms. Marshall states as she walked out to get Mikayla's bag.

"What are you planning in that evil little head of yours?" I asked, hanging my arms around her neck as she held my waist and leaned in.

"How loud do you think you can scream my name, Miley?" She asked and I stared at her, my jaw falling slack.

"Mikayla." I said wide-eyed, only getting a dirty smirk in return.

I don't know why that turned me on so much, but I couldn't help it as I pulled Mikayla's face hard towards mine so our lips could meet in a fierce kiss.

Her hands slipped into my back pockets, grabbing my ass tightly as she pushed her tongue into my mouth, earning a low moan.

"Miley!" My Mamaw shrieked in disgust, making us break the kiss. Mikayla only laughed as she kept her arms around me.

"Sorry, Mamaw..." I trailed off uncertainly.

"Yeah, sorry, Mamaw." Mikayla mimicked in a taunting way, making my Mamaw's eyes turn cold.

Uh oh...


	26. Say It Louder

**Can't Help Falling In Love**

* * *

**JenJenLA-hey-hey**: Lol, glad you like Mamaw :)

**ScaryMiley**: Lmao! I agree with that.

**luz4mj1995**: I think everyone hates Mamaw. Did you call Mamaw a beast? Lol! You're fluent in profanity? Lmfao, nice :D

**Crazier**: No! You're adorable! I'm glad you liked those lines, lol. Sex :) Ew Mamaw being gay and losing her love, lmao! I hope not! I love cocky Mikayla too :) Enjoy, baby!

**FireHeartBurns**: Lol, I like Miley's dad too :) Glad you're enjoying Mikayla's attitude ^.^

* * *

**Chapter 26: **Say It Louder

* * *

**Miley's POV**

"Miley, can you help me prepare dinner?" Mamaw asked while Mikayla shook her head.

"Miley and I just came from dinner, no need to go all out for me." She answered with a smile that I could see piss my Mamaw off.

"Mikayla!" I scolded, not sure if I was even mad or not.

"Yes, beautiful?" Mikayla asked and man, was she a charmer.

"Uh, let's just go upstairs." I suggested.

"Your dad was out of his mind! You two are not sleeping in the same room together." Mamaw said, shaking her head, but Mikayla didn't respond as she pulled me into her arms.

"Do you hear me?" My Mamaw asked Mikayla but she didn't seem to hear a thing as she swayed with me in her arms.

I couldn't help but let her sway with me because it had been so long since I had been in her arms.

"Miley does your deaf friend hear me?" Mamaw near yelled, making me pull away from Mikayla to look at her.

"Uh, um, Mikayla-"

"Exactly, I have a name and if anyone needs to address me, then they better learn it." Mikayla answered as her mom walked back in with her duffle bag.

"Here, hun and if you get in any trouble, call me." She offered quietly as she hugged us and stared at my Mamaw.

"I will, mom, have fun with Jared."

"Oh trust me, baby, I will." Ms. Marshall promised, wiggling her brows, making us both groan in disgust.

"Come on, mom!"

"Come on, Ms. Marshall!" We protested, making her laugh.

"Oh, shut up, like you two didn't know what I do with him."

"Ew, okay, you go now!" Mikayla demanded, grabbing her mom's shoulders as she steered her out the house.

"Okay, okay, love you!" She laughed as Mikayla locked the door on her. She quickly grabbed her duffle bag and my hand, dragging me up the stairs.

"I wasn't kidding! You two are not sleeping in the same room!" My Mamaw shouted but Mikayla didn't respond, enforcing her point as we entered my room.

She plopped down on my bed, leaving her bag near the door as I closed it and made sure to turn the lock.

"What was all that about?" I asked, walking over as I crossed my arms.

"Hey, don't give me that look. I have a name and if she expects me to hear her, I have to at least know she's talking to me. Simple, right?" Mikayla mused, reaching out as I took her hand.

"Mm, you do realize she's gonna think you're being a smart-ass?"

"That's better than how she's being a jack-as-"

"Mikayla!" I scolded, wide-eyed.

"What?" She asked innocently.

"No name calling." I stated, leaning over, letting my hair fall around her face.

"I have a name. She started it. "Mikayla mumbled stubbornly as she pulled me on top of her.

"And what? You wanna finish it?" I asked, lifting a brow as her arms came around my waist while I locked mine around her neck.

"Mmm, you know I like to finish what's started." Mikayla whispered as her nose brushed against mine playfully.

"Is that so?" I questioned, bringing my lips closer, but I pulled back slightly, teasing her.

"Oh yeah." She growled, gripping my hair with one hand, pulling me forward as her lips covered mine in a heated kiss.

"Mikayla!" I whispered against her lips but she grazed her teeth down to my neck, rolling us over so she could be on top.

"It's been too long since I had you last." She groaned, reaching between us as she gripped my button up shirt and ripped it open.

I whimpered as I realized what she did and I'd probably be angry if that wasn't so hot.

"Mikayla!" I groaned as her hands slipped behind me and seconds later my bra was gone too.

"I fucking need you, Miley." She whispered, sucking at my neck.

"Oh god." I moaned out, unable to think anymore. She tugged at my zipper, pulling it down and I arched up, letting her take my jeans off.

"I've been going crazy, thinking about this." She murmured against my neck, making my head fall back. Her mouth trailed down till her lips closed over my nipple.

"Mikayla, please." I whispered as she met my lips again.

"Yes?" She asked but her tongue invaded my mouth before I could beg her not to tease me. Her fingers played with my nipples, making them harder and she dipped her head back down to enclose her mouth over my breast.

I looked down to watch and it only made me throb for her more.

"Stop teasing!" I demanded but the glint in her eyes told me I just made it worse for myself. Her tongue trailed from my left breast to my right and I closed my eyes, trying to control my breathing as she sucked on my right nipple.

I let a long moan escape me as she groaned in response, sliding her tongue between both breasts, moving down. I cried out when she stopped momentarily to grip the flesh at my abdomen between her teeth.

I looked down to meet her eyes staring up as she smirked, sucking where her teeth had just been.

She lowered herself even more, opening my legs to settle between them. Her eyes refused to leave mine as she let her tongue flick my clit just once.

"Oh god, please baby." I pleaded but she turned her face to kiss my inner thigh, making me groan out in need. "Please!" I pleaded again, making her look up again. "I need you." I admitted and her eyes darkened as she moved up, kissing me passionately.

Her fingers found their way to my clit, continuing the teasing as she kissed me. My mind became blinded as her tongue played with mine and her fingers pleasured me in the most torturing way.

It was frustrating how good it felt.

She stroked up and down my slit and I could tell she enjoyed how I quivered under her.

A single finger slipped, inside of me, making my lower body lift up.

"Fuck!" I screamed out, seeing the satisfaction in her features as she smirked. She moved inside me slowly and deeply, making me moan and beg for more.

"Say it louder." She whispered as my clit throbbed even more.

"Fuck! Mikayla! Please!" I pleaded but she shook her hear no.

"Louder." She demanded, letting her thumb graze my swollen clit and I couldn't control myself as my body began to spasm and I screamed out for more. Her eyes twinkled as she finally slid a second finger inside of me.

I tried to be quiet but Mikayla wasn't having that as she began moving in and out of me quicker and harder. Her mouth attached to my breasts while her free hand gripped my thigh, lifting it up so she could have more access to me.

"Oh fuck!" I screamed out when she began to rub my clit quickly, her fingers slamming deeper inside of me, throwing me over the edge.

"Oh god, oh fuck, Mikayla! I'm gonna-" And her lips cut me off as I trashed underneath her, releasing sporadically.

"You sound so sexy screaming my name." She groaned against my lips before she moved down and her tongue began to lick at me.

"Mikayla." I panted, murmuring just her name over and over again.

"Shh, baby, I think you said enough." She said happily as she moved back up and kissed me slowly.

"What do you mean?" I mumbled against her lips

"Nothing." She grinned as she cuddled with me.

"You're horrible!" I groaned as she narrowed her eyes.

"With how loud you just screamed, I honestly don't buy that I'm horrible." She replied smugly, making me laugh before I realized why she was so cocky.

"Oh no! Was I that loud?" I questioned and she nodded her head happily as she sucked on one of her fingers, making my eyes narrow.

"You did that on purpose!" I accused but she laid there with that big grin not denying it at all. I quickly rolled on top of her, pushing her hands above her head, signaling for her to leave them there.

A silent order that she followed with intrigue in her gaze. I ran my hands down her arms, past her sides as I gripped both of her thighs and pulled them apart so my body could fall easily between them.

"Miley, god, what are you doing?" She questioned as her eyes fluttered a bit the moment my body made contact with her center.

"Payback baby." I whispered, kissing her greedily before dragging my mouth down over her breasts. I pushed my hips up slightly, making Mikayla groan as her hand slipped into my hair, stroking it.

"You're way too sexy, Miley." She mumbled as I moved my hands up while I slid down so my face was level with her center and my hands on her breasts. I taunted the already hard nipples with slow pinches as I closed my mouth over her clit.

"Oh shit!" She gasped as I sucked on it slow and hard. I chuckled slightly but quickly pressed the flat end of my tongue against her clit, licking up and down, sinking down into her slit, pushing slightly into her before pulling out right away and giving my attention back to her clit.

"Ugh, come on, baby! Don't tease me." She moaned, arching into me.

"You did it."

"Don't be like me, I'm bad." She answered back, making me smile as I sucked on her folds.

"Maybe you need to be punished then." I whispered against her and a deep groan resonated from her chest as she threw her head back and gripped my hair tightly.

"Fuck, Miley! You're gonna make me cum without even going in!" She whined as I grinned and kept taunting her with my tongue.

"I'd love that." I answered smugly as I slid my tongue down her slit, massaging her breasts slowly with one hand.

"Baby, please." She begged. I gave in, unable to keep up the games as I slid my finger inside of her, finding how wonderfully tight she is all over again.

"God, I love being inside of you." I moaned as I slipped a second finger in, wanting to fill her completely.

"Fuck, Miley! I love it when you're inside me." She growled back, pulling my face harder down against her. I inhaled audibly, loving her scent and she made a low noise as I breathed out against her center while my fingers moved slowly inside of her.

"Baby." She panted, making me suck harshly on her clit as I began moving my fingers so much faster, giving her what she wanted.

"Oh shit! Fuck yes!" She yelled out as her head pressed back into the mattress and her body pushed up into me. I lapped at her swollen clit and sucked at it again as I began moving deeper within her.

Moments later, she gripped my hair painfully tight and her walls began to close down on me. Her legs were shaking as a shudder ran through her body and her orgasm swept her away in a multitude of screams and curses that forced me to smash my lips on hers to shut her up.

She came on my fingers, making me slow down from how sensitive she became. Her mouth was weak as her body stilled under me.

I slid my fingers out of her and moved back down to taste what was mine. I licked her clean, making her moan, her fingers getting tangled back in my hair lazily in appreciation.

"What is going on in there?" My Mamaw's voice interrupted through the door as she banged on it.

"Oh shit." I groaned, looking at the door while Mikayla stretched, her body looking even hotter than before if possible. I dipped my head down, quickly kissing her stomach which made her giggle slightly because I knew she's ticklish.

"Baby!" She whispered, cupping my face gently as she brought my lips to hers.

"I will pick this lock if you don't open the door now, Miley! What are all those sounds?" Mamaw demanded again.

"Uh, coming, Mamaw." Mikayla snickered suddenly, making me look at her. "What?"

"Nothing, nothing, you just told her what the sounds were." She pointed out with a smirk as I realized what she meant and laughed.

"You think you're so clever, don't you?" I chuckled, kissing her again.

"Nope, just witty." She whispered against my lips.

"Open this door or I will open it myself!" My Mamaw threatened again as I pulled myself unwillingly from Mikayla's warm body to get up and pull on some shorts and a t-shirt.

"Mikayla, clothes." I said, looking at her naked body but she shook her head.

"I like being naked." She said with a pout. Ugh, why is she so fucking adorable! I jumped back on top of her and kissed her deeply as her hands slid under my shirt, caressing my back. The loud knocks at my door became harsher and I quickly got up from Mikayla and ran over to my drawers.

I pulled out black shorts and a tight black V-neck. Dressing her in this was more for me than her, because, well, she'd look sexy in this and I couldn't help myself as I threw the clothes at her.

"No." She protested, making me laugh.

"Baby, please?"

"Miley Ray Stewart! It does not take this long to open the damn door!"

"Fine, I'll dress you." I grinned, climbing back on the bed. I slid the shorts on first and then I helped her into her shirt.

"Kiss me." She murmured as I pulled the shirt over her head and did as requested. As I was about to pull away, she wrapped her arms around me and pulled me to collapse on top of her.

"Let's see if she can really open that door." Mikayla said smugly and she nuzzled into my neck.

"You're gonna get me in trouble!" I protested, but she shook her head and held me tighter.

"I will call your dad and make him come back!" Mamaw yelled and suddenly Mikayla rolled us over and got up herself.

"What are you doing?" I questioned, confused.

"I'm gonna answer the door before she ruins Robbie Ray's night out." She answered and I sat up on the edge of the bed, watching as she turned the lock and pulled the door open.

"Why the hell did you take so, oh, you." Mamaw said coldly as she realized it was Mikayla that answered the door.

"First off the name is _Mikayla_, not _she_, or _that girl_, or a rude sounding _you_. If you want to be answered, learn to remember my name. I am your grand-daughter's girlfriend."

"You are not her girlfriend." My Mamaw protested stubbornly.

"Okay, then you are not her grandma." Mikayla said coolly as I shook my head and laughed.

"That doesn't make sense! We're bonded by blood!"

"We're bonded by love." Mikayla shot back, making my Mamaw mutter under her breath.

"Whatever, you two are not sleeping in the same room!"

"Why not?" Mikayla questioned.

"Because, you can't!"

"But why, I mean, you said she's not my girlfriend, meaning she's my friend. Friends have sleepovers, do they not?" Mikayla asked smugly, making my Mamaw red in the face. Uh oh.

"You think you're so smart!" My Mamaw shot back as Mikayla crossed her arms.

"Hmm, I just think I'm sane and, well, sort of really hot." Mikayla answered, making my mouth fall open.

"Why you rude little-"

"Listen, I didn't come here for you so unless you have something important to tell me, can you just leave me and Miley alone? Seriously, I'm here for her, not you, so back off. She loves me and no matter what you do, she's always going to love me. Hop off of your pedestal and stop trying to break us up because it's not working. If you've noticed, you're only been driving your grandchild away from you and closer to me! Not that I mind her being closer to me, but it's sad to see you ruin your own relationship for the sake of being right or whatever it is you're calling your mission to hurt Miley." Mikayla stated, making my shoulders droop sadly.

She was right; all that Mamaw was doing was ruining everything except my love for Mikayla.

She's made home a sucky place. She made my awesome relationship with my dad begin to dwindle at times. She gave me more stress than ever before, she was just ruining everything.

"I do not have to listen to this from a poor excuse for a girl." Mamaw retorted coldly, making me get up to slam the door in her face but Mikayla surprised me first.

"And I do not have to look at a poor excuse for a grandmother." Mikayla replied just as coldly as she backed away from the door, letting me face my Mamaw.

"Just leave us alone." I whispered, shaking my head as I locked the door. "I'm sorry." I apologized glumly as I turned and was immediately pulled into Mikayla's arms.

"No, I'm sorry you have to deal with this in your own home." She whispered back, cradling me in her arms as she turned the lights off and took me to bed.

I hugged her tightly as she pressed kisses into my hair and told me she loved me over and over again.

"I love you too." I mumbled before drifting off to sleep with the hopes that it could just be Mikayla and I.

I was tired of everything. I just wanted to have what was here now. I just wanted to have Mikayla.


	27. Fairy Tale Moment

**Can't Help Falling In Love**

* * *

**TeenageDreamer 307**: Aw, thanks for the compliments so much :] I appreciate them, lol. And I loved your update! You need to post another one! :D

**ChocolateYuriObssesser**: Lmao, your reviews are hilarious! Yes, if they stick together, they can make it through everything *Sniffles :3 Oh and did I ever mention that I love your username? Cause I do xD lmao

**Crazier**: Aww, that sucks baby -_- I hate when my laptop shuts down and updates on its own Grr :c Nuh uh! I am not the most adorable person ever! You awre :P Ew, wtf, babe -_- Mamaw is forbidden from being gay! That's just nasty -_- Ew! What if Mamaw has a crush on Mikayla? Omg ew, ew, ew! You're disgusting, baby! Why would you say that! D8 Glad you liked Mikayla's wittiness xP And lmfao, Mikayla's mom is not the typical mom o.o Not sure if that's good or not, lmao! I am not a horn dog D; Okay, maybe a little, now be quiet before *hump* Um o.o I love you! I love you! o; I love you! I miss you and I love you!

**Lazy Logger**: Lol, glad you love clever Mikayla lol c: Their parents are cool, aren't they xD Please don't stab your eye out with a pen cap :c And aw, Kittens :o I want one -.- lol!

**sparkle4free**: Lol, I agree and enjoy the update! [=

**luz4mj1995**: Mamaw really is a major ass o.o lol. And I agree with your POV. No comment on the sex scene c; Haha. Ew, wtf, lmao! I'd hate if my sneeze face was my orgasm face D; That'd be kinda weird, lmao! Thanks for the review and enjoy, lol.

**MishkaLover**: I know I suck with my updates but stay alive :O Please?

**Ad3n**: Lmao, I'd love to see Mamaw kidnap or even hit Mikayla! That's be some serious drama because I'm pretty sure Mikayla would hit back, and then what :o Miley would jump in and Mikayla's mom would have to get in there plus so would Miley's dad and then what if Lilly or Demi shows up o.o Will they all get arrested? Will Mamaw get away with it o.o Good thing that didn't happen, yet O_O lmfao xD

**Kram95**: Aw, you re-read this O; I'm sorry for making you wait so long! I'll always finish my stories no matter how long it takes :] So enjoy the chappy and feel free to yell at me to update :3 lol.

* * *

**Chapter 27: **Fairytale Moment

* * *

**Miley's POV**

"Baby, wake up, please, Miley, wake up?" A voice called to me. I stirred a bit, but found warm comfort that made me drift away again.

"Please Miley please open those beautiful blue eyes." The voice pleaded. I smiled and snuggled closer to my warmth.

"Miley! Wake up!" A long groan followed but I couldn't figure out how to get up.

"Quick! Mamaw's here!" My eyes flew open as I spun away and rolled myself right off the bed and onto the floor with a loud thump. Soon after, laughter followed, making me sit up suddenly as I held my side in pain.

"What the hell!" I groaned, looking up at Mikayla on the bed, keeled over as she laughed.

"Who knew you were so scared of your Mamaw." She teased as she got up and made her way over to me, offering her hand. I looked at it and glared at her as I grabbed it and pulled her down with me.

"Hey!" She yelped, grabbing my shoulders as she landed on top of me.

"What?" I grunted crankily but she smiled and kissed me anyways.

"I love you." She murmured before kissing me again.

"I love-"

"What's happening in there? What was that loud noise? Are you awake, Miley? It's past nine o'clock! You should be up already, you need to eat breakfast! Are you awake?" My Mamaw's voice yelled out from the other side of the door as she banged on it repeatedly going on and on and on.

"I'm awake!" I yelled as Mikayla got off of me and helped me up.

"I'm awake too!" Mikayla yelled as well before snickering at the silence that followed. The sound of angry footsteps disappearing made me smile.

"She's so dramatic." Mikayla commented as she rummaged through her duffle bag.

"Yeah I know, I hope you don't think you're taking a shower before me." I said, lifting my brows at her.

"Wouldn't dream of it, Miley. What I was thinking was maybe we could take one together." I grinned and pretended to think about it before nodding enthusiastically.

"I like that idea." I agreed as I grabbed my things and we raced into the bathroom, giggling and stripping each other quickly once locked in.

A little over an hour later...

Mikayla pressed a kiss to my nose as she turned on the blow-dryer and dried my hair for me. I sat completely naked on the edge of my bed, hugging her around the waist. A small sigh escaped from me as I enjoyed just being with her like this.

"I can't believe your Mamaw forbade us from showering together again." Mikayla said with a pout that made me laugh.

"Yeah, shocker." I retorted before another knock at the door interrupted us.

"Miley, what's taking you so long? Your breakfast got cold! Now I'm gonna have to reheat in the oven when you could've had if fresh off the stove." My Mamaw complained through the door.

"I'm sorry, I'm drying my hair, but we'll be down soon." I answered only to hear a low grunt as my Mamaw walked away again. She really wasn't giving up.

"I'm really getting tired of her." Mikayla mumbled.

"You have no idea." I said, getting up and pulling on some clothes. "Let's just go eat before she gets any ideas."

"What about your hair?" Mikayla asked, still holding the blow-dryer.

"Just leave it." I replied, taking it from her and setting it on my bed. "I'm actually hungry."

"Me too, worked up an appetite last night, and this morning." Mikayla smirked, kissing my lips quickly as I smiled before she led me out and down to the kitchen.

"About time, Miley!" My Mamaw scolded.

"Sorry, I was busy."

"She really was, showing the guest a good time." Mikayla added, making me smack her arm.

"What?" She pouted, rubbing her arm. I glared at her, but it wasn't long before that pout made me laugh again.

"You're such an ass." I whispered, feeling my Mamaw's eyes piercing into me. I never felt more judged than at right this moment.

"Not what you said last night." Mikayla teased as I walked over to the oven. I rolled my eyes as I opened it and took notice that there was only one plate of food.

"Mamaw, there's only one serving of food, what about Mikayla?" I asked seriously.

"What about who?" My Mamaw asked, playing dumb as she washed the dishes. I let out a sigh as I set the plate down in front of my girlfriend.

"Here, you eat that and I'll get some cereal." I offered, but she took my hand and pulled me to sit down.

"No, you eat, I'll get the cereal." Mikayla ordered as she stood up.

"But Mikayla-"

"No buts, you eat now." She repeated as she walked over to the cabinet and removed a box of fruity pebbles. I watched as she moved over to the sink and stood near my Mamaw with her arms folded.

I could see the discomfort in my Mamaw as her body became rigid. She turned to face Mikayla, who gave her a half smile and leaned against the counter.

"What do you want?" My Mamaw asked tensely.

"Oh me?" Mikayla played dumb.

"Yes, you." She answered coldly.

"I was just waiting to get a bowl; it's in the cabinet over your head."

"Why don't you use a bowl from the other cabinet?"

"No reason, I just wanted the one in this cabinet. Don't worry, I can wait." Mikayla offered with a smile to which my Mamaw did some weird thing with her brows and moved for Mikayla to get a bowl. I laughed as Mikayla took her time, pretending to inspect each bowl, one at a time, till she found one.

"Perfect." Mikayla announced, walking away and making her bowl of cereal while my Mamaw angrily went back to the dishes.

"You really are an ass." I commented, laughing as she sat down with her cereal.

"I know, but I can't help it." She grinned as she offered me a spoon of cereal that I willingly ate, before offering her a bite of my pancakes.

"So, when does your mom get here?" I asked halfway through breakfast.

"Well, she said we'd go to dinner, but really, she's only gonna pick us up if she ever gets away from Jared."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, my mom has a hard time saying good-bye to that man." Mikayla commented with a chuckle.

"Have you met him?"

"Yeah, once. Unfortunately."

"What happened?"

"Let's just say I saw more of him than I ever planned on."

"Oh my god, did you walk in on him and your mom!" I exclaimed.

"Yeah, he's not a bad looking guy, but I did not want to see that."

"What did you see?"

"Well, aren't you curious today, Miley?" Mikayla chuckled as I groaned.

"Whatever, just tell me."

"He was basically doing very weird dance for my mom in nothing but a pair of very tight briefs."

"Ew, what the fuck?" I laughed. "Why?"

"I have no clue; I locked myself in my room and suffocated myself in music."

"Aw, poor baby, I hope you aren't scarred for life."

"I've seen worse." She chuckled.

"Miley, hurry and eat so I can wash your plate." I groaned and looked over to my Mamaw.

"I can wash my own plate, but thanks, Mamaw."

"Listen here, Miley, you are my grand-daughter and I will not tolerate the tone of voice you've been giving me lately. Just because your father-"

"Just because I what?" My dad cut in suddenly, appearing at the entrance of the kitchen.

"Just because you allow her to roam around with that…thing, does not mean she can be rude to me when I just want to help!"

"Mom, first of all you're doing everything but helping. And second, you've been nothing but rude to both girls since they've been here. You can only expect in return what you give. You can't get mad at them for something you started."

"Robbie Ray, I am tired of you lecturing me, I am your mother."

"Then start acting like one." My dad said coldly before walking back out, leaving her there and for the first time since my Mamaw's been here, I really felt bad for her. The look in her eyes actually made me pity her.

Did she even realize how much of a mess she was causing?

She looked to me and for just a moment, I saw my Mamaw, the one who loved me, who took care of me when I was younger. But then, just like that, the tenderness was gone and the hate or distaste for me and my girlfriend returned.

"Be down at one for lunch, we have a guest." She informed me before storming out of the kitchen.

"Oh boy, who do you think the guest is?" I asked Mikayla, worried.

"I wouldn't know." She said finishing off her cereal "But I do think I should call my mom to get us out of here before that _guest_ comes here. It might be a homophobic priest or something." She trailed off.

"Do you really think she'd do that?" I asked quietly.

"I don't know how your grandma was before but whoever she is now, well, she would do anything to stop us from being together." Mikayla explained with a hint of something sad in her voice that made me look up at her.

"Hey, what's wrong?" I asked furrowing my brows.

"Miley, I can't help but feel like this is my fault; she's been terrible to you because of me."

"Mikayla, it's not your fault that I'm in love with you." I assured her, shaking my head. "If my Mamaw can't accept me, that's not your burden to bear, it's hers. You're amazing and she's missing out big-time."

"I guess." I held Mikayla's face gently and made her look at me.

"Mikayla, don't do this to yourself. Trust me, it's not worth it."

"But Miley, am I worth it, the tension, the difficulty, all this drama?" I rolled my eyes, chuckling at her.

"Mikayla Marshall, you were born for drama." I teased and she laughed as well slowly, before meeting my eyes again.

"Well, one thing is left to ask then, Miley. Do you like drama?"

"Um, no, but I like you." I grinned, pecking her lips. "If I could handle the drama of high school kids, then I'm sure we can handle my Mamaw."

"Yeah, I guess we can but I don't know, I just don't like the anger between you two. It's not right."

"I know and I wish it wasn't this rough but you can't blame yourself for this."

"I don't blame myself; I just wish it was different."

"Well we all can't have the fairytale families that support us no matter what."

"I hate real life. Fairytales need to be real." She whined, making me smile.

"Well, Mikayla, if it helps anything, when you told me you loved me for the first time, that was my fairytale moment." I admitted honestly and Mikayla smiled. She truly smiled, pulling me closer.

"And you are my fairytale moment, Miley." Mikayla said seriously, bringing her lips to mine.

"Hey, what do you think you're doing, Miley Ray Stewart!" A really annoying voice broke in.

"And here's our villain." Mikayla muttered as my Mamaw stood there, glaring at us.

"I was about to kiss my girlfriend, is that a problem?" I asked, irritated.

"You're too young."

"I'm eighteen; I can kiss who I want!"

"Not when I'm around!"

"Actually, I can, watch!" I growled angrily, gripping Mikayla's hair tight and smashing my lips on hers fiercely.

I ignored Mikayla's whimper of surprise and pushed my tongue into her mouth.

I can kiss my girlfriend when I want!

* * *

**A/N: **_Well o.o Let me know what you think [=_

**P.S. **_I love you, Sky._


	28. Please Don't Break

**Can't Help Falling In Love**

* * *

**A/N: **I promise to do shout-outs in the next chapter, but right now, I just wanted to post this since I've been up all night, unable to sleep. Hope you all enjoy my late-night efforts L:

* * *

**Chapter 28: **Please Don't Break

* * *

**Miley's POV**

"Miley, why did you do that?" My dad asked as we all sat in the living room, my Mamaw staring at me in disgust while Mikayla sat near me, looking around awkwardly.

"I was provoked." I muttered, shooting my Mamaw a glare for ratting me out to my dad.

"I understand that, but Miley, what did I tell you? What was the one thing I requested from you and Mikayla?" I sighed, refusing to answer.

"That we don't have inappropriate physical contact in your house." Mikayla replied, making me shoot her a glare now. What the fuck?

"Exactly, Mikayla remembered, now I did say I'd be kicking one of you out if this happened, so Mikayla, I'll drop you home now." My dad said lowly, leaving no room for argument.

I felt tears pricking at my eyes. This just wasn't fair. I got up, walking past my dad as I quickly dashed up the stairs and into my room.

I locked my door and let myself collapse onto the bed, hugging my pillow tightly as the tears flowed out instantly.

"I hate you; I fucking hate your guts!" I yelled into my pillow, muffling my screams as I pulled at my bed sheets and my pillow assaulting them briefly before I gave in and just cried.

I ignored the sound of the door knob turning and became annoyed with the light knocking.

"Miley, it's me." Mikayla's voice rang through, but I shook my head.

"Go away, you traitor!" I yelled angrily.

"Miley, please don't make a big deal of that, I didn't realize you weren't answering on purpose." She explained through the door but I didn't care.

"You know what, just go home! Go to your awesome mom, where there's no crazy lady trying to ruin your life and just enjoy yourself without me! It would be so much easier than dealing with me and all this crap! I know you, Mikayla! We were best friends before this. You hate dealing with bullshit like this so I don't even know why you're still here with me!" I lashed out before burying my face in my pillow once again.

"Miley." She said with a heavier tone in her voice. "Open the door." She ordered. Who the hell does she think she is? Telling me what to do! Mamaw is already trying to order me around and I'll be damned if I let anyone else tell me what I have to do.

"Go away, I want be alone!" I yelled, muffled by the pillow.

"Miley, if you don't open it, I swear, I will break this fucking door down." She threatened, making me laugh satirically.

"Oh yeah, and piss dear Robbie Ray off. Go ahead, I dare you!" I challenged, knowing she'd never do it.

"Miley, you are asking for trouble! Like you said, we were best friends first so you know not to pull this kind of shit on me! You know I won't be out here for long." She hissed through my door.

"What's going on?" I heard my dad's voice join in outside my door.

"Nothing, nothing is going on." Mikayla answered in a cold voice as I heard footsteps moving away from my door.

All I heard was silence now and it just unsettled me more. It wasn't like Mikayla to give up easily. She must have realized that I'm pissed and backed off.

I knew none of this was her fault. Actually it was all mines. I know she'd be better off without me. Why she stayed, I have no clue, but it'd be easier for everyone if she just moved on.

I heard a low thump, startling me as I sat up, looking around my room to see Mikayla closing the curtains on my window.

"Oh shit." I murmured to myself, meeting the stare of her angry eyes.

"Oh shit, is right, Miley." She growled, walking to the foot of my bed, stopping to cross her arms and basically burning a hole through my head with her eyes. "You have some fucking nerve to make me climb in here through your window."

"Wait a minute; I didn't make you do that! I asked you to leave me alone!" I protested.

"We both know you don't fucking mean that! I came up here to see if you were okay, not for you to push me away."

"I'm not pushing you away! I'm just angry and I want to be alone. Don't you have go anyways?" I asked coldly, seeing her eyes narrow.

"Miley, I don't know what's going on in your head but you're not getting rid of me that easily." She replied, seething as I got off my bed so I wouldn't feel as vulnerable. I know Mikayla, and she is good at arguments, but no way, would I let her win this one.

"Can't you see that I want to be alone? Are you that fucking dumb! Just go! It's better for you anyways."

"How the hell is me leaving you gonna do any good for me?"

"You won't have to put up with the shit my Mamaw throws at you-"

"Fuck your Mamaw! She's a fucking bitch who has no life and wants nothing more than to feel good about herself by taking control of your life! She uses you and she uses her own son whether or not she sees that so I have no issue being around her! She's not a threat to me, Miley! Actually, I quite enjoy seeing her pathetic ass try and break us up! So fuck her and fuck your excuses! You push me away and your Mamaw wins! If that's what you want then I won't fucking stop you!"

"Don't fucking tell me what I already know! Screw you, Mikayla! Just go away! I'm not fucking stupid! I know it's easier that way!"

"What the hell makes you think that?" She demanded.

"Don't think I forgot the way you talked about your boyfriends and how fucked up they were and how they mess up your life, take up your time and you had to deal with bullshit you don't even want! How it's not worth it! Well, guess what, Mikayla, this is even worse! And it's not worth it! So stop being a good friend and just leave!"

"I don't even know where all this bullshit is coming from, Miley, but I'm fucking sick of hearing it! You were and still are my best friend! I told you back then how fucked up a situation was and I tell you now how fucked up this shit is with your Mamaw! I let you know how dumb it is because I trust you and I expect you to trust me! But you know what, you obviously can't give me that much so I'll do as your dad asked and leave! Call me when you realize that I love you and that you're letting your Mamaw break your faith in me and in us. Please don't break, Miley. I love you. Just remember that when you sit across from her at lunch today and tomorrow and all the other days you have to deal with her! Just remember, I love you! No one will ever love you like me! No fucking one! No one will give you what you want the way I will. So if you want me gone, I'll give you that too! Just don't forget it. Don't you dare forget the shit I go through for you!" She yelled and as much as I wanted to break down and just throw myself into her arms, I was too scared to do it.

I was scared and my hesitance seemed to urge her on as she turned on her heel and ripped the door open to see my Mamaw and dad there, looks of worry on both of their faces.

"Get out of my-" My Mamaw started but was cut off instantly.

"This isn't your fucking house! This is Robbie Ray Stewart's house and you are the guest here, an unwanted guest at that so don't fucking start with me after having the nerve to hurt me! You see your grand-daughter in there? You fucking messed with her head and her heart! Some fucking family you are! You should protect her and give her what she wants! She wants space from you but you can't give her that, can you? No, you have to be a terrible grandmother! You don't even deserve to be related to someone as amazing as her! Fuck you! Just fuck you! I can't wait for the day you look in the mirror and realize you're the spitting image of the devil you nosy prying bitch!" She yelled, slamming the door shut, making me flinch.

"Fuck you!" Mikayla screamed out as she stormed down the stairs noisily.

"I fucking hate you, you ancient bitch!" Her voice yelled from outside "You think I'm evil? You haven't seen shit then! Just wait! One day you'll see me again and I won't be this fucking nice!" Mikayla screamed before slamming my front door hard and more tears slipped out as she opened the door slamming it over and over again.

I'd never seen or heard her or anyone else for that matter get so angry.

I shivered, hearing her hit the front door with her fists and kicking it before everything became silent.

Deadly silent and just like that, her presence was gone. For how long, I don't know. I was a mess of tears as my dad rushed into my room, wrapping me up in his arms.

"I am so sorry, sweetie, I wouldn't have told her to leave if I knew this would happen." He said and I could hear his voice breaking as his chest heaved. My dad's breath was just as hard for him to find as mine.

I'm so sorry." He cried again, kissing the top of my head as he held me tighter than he ever had before.

"Miley, in time, you'll see that this was all for the best." I looked up at my Mamaw, locking eyes with hers.

"Get out of my life, I hate you." I whispered, sobbing and hiding my face in my dad's shoulder, unable to take any more of this. I just wanted to die right now.

I pushed the love of my life away, I fucked up and now she had lost it and blew up. She was out there pissed off, hating me probably, yet loving me too.

Everything she did, angry or not, she did it with passion and love and that drew me to her and now it was so painful to know she was out there, hurt because of me. Because of how I let my Mamaw affect me and how I lashed out at her for something she didn't even do.

"Robbie." My Mamaw whispered, looking for his support.

"Mom, just please go." He requested, burying his face in my hair as I clung to my dad, sobbing with him over all the drama that had slipped into our once simple, happy lives.

We cried for the lost comfort. We cried for the loss of a once caring mother and Mamaw. We cried for the lost contentment of the easier relationship we shared. And we cried for what may be the worst loss of all, Mikayla.

I knew she loved me, but if I loved her, shouldn't I let her be free from this? Shouldn't I let her leave this drama?

I just don't know but what's killing me the most is the thought that I might actually have to lose her.

Why can't I be selfish and have her? Why?

* * *

**A.N: **_Thanks so much for reading and I love all you readers/reviewer :]__Now I gotta try and get some sleep or else I'll be dead in class D;_

**P.S. **_I love you, Sky baby :]_


	29. I Choose This

**Can't Help Falling In Love**

* * *

**ChocolateYuriObssesser**: Lmao, yes, she blew her top! Thanks for the awesome review and I agree, angry passionate Mikayla is hot :3

**ScaryMiley**: Yes, it's good to be selfish sometimes :]

**Ad3n**: I like how you put it L: Sweetly depressing. Thanks so much [=

**Luz4mj1995**: LOL. Relax, relax o.o Yes, we can all dream, hah. You're gonna stab her :O Aw, that sounds nice. Walking in the dark, wearing a hoody while it pours down rain L: Nice graduation speech btw, lol ^.^

**EveryThingYourNot**: Lol, your review had me laughing! [x I don't think it's wrong for a senior to date a sophomore, as long as no laws are broken O_O LMAO. I like how you called Mamaw dusty :D

**Greatpretender27**: Thanks for the review :D And Mikayla has guts to speak to Mamaw like that, but yes, she did it because she loves Miley :]

**DufFan**: Aw, thanks so much for saying that. I appreciate it :D I'm glad you feel that this story can be real (=

**JoshSpyker: **xD Thanks so much! I love that you love it and I love that you're addicted, LOL. I myself loved Mikayla's reaction, lol :]

* * *

**Chapter 29: **I Choose This

* * *

**Miley's POV**

"Maybe we could just take a family trip down to the Grand Canyon, you me and Mamaw, and after enjoying the view we could just let her enjoy the site a while longer while you and I head back home." I explained, pacing back and forth in my room.

"Miley, we are not ditching my mother at the Grand Canyon. Would you quit moving and just relax for a minute?" My dad requested, patting the seat next to him on the edge of my bed.

"Fine." I gave in, sitting next to him.

"I know you're worried, hun, but you know what, as soon as you meet Mikayla and just talk it out, I'm sure it'll be fine."

"Dad, I don't know if I want to drag her back into this mess."

"Mile, Mikayla is a smart girl. She wouldn't be somewhere if she didn't really want to be there. I see the way she cares for you and how she doesn't care about anyone in her way. You're the only reason she walked out that door like that. Mamaw could never make her act so angrily, but you, Miley. You can, and that is simply because she loves you." I smiled a little, feeling what my dad said was actually true.

"What should I do now?" I asked grimly. "I kinda really messed up."

"Sweetie, let Mikayla calm down and you and me will go out, have lunch since I'm in the mood for a big ol' steak and then this evening, we'll drop by her house and see if you two can talk it out." He offered.

"Well, okay." I agreed.

"Alright, be downstairs in thirty minutes. I really want that steak." My dad said with a grin as he hopped up and walked out the door.

"Dad!" I called back.

"Yeah?" He asked, turning quickly.

"Thanks for being here for me."

"Is there any other place for me to be but right here, helping my little girl through the difficulties of life and love?" He asked with a chuckle, shaking his head as he left.

How did I get so lucky with a father like him? I smiled gratefully and got ready, not wanting to be late for lunch. The faster I finish lunch, the quicker I can apologize to Mikayla for being a complete idiot.

After combing my hair and pulling on a pair of converses, I headed downstairs to meet my dad.

"And where do you think you are going?" My Mamaw questioned and it took every bit of restraint not to say something I'd regret, although, I probably wouldn't even care.

"Out."

"Out where, young lady and don't give me one word answers." This old hag.

"Out with my dad to lunch, okay?" I asked, looking at her like she was a tone deaf, brain-dead retard.

"Yeah, mom, we're gonna be gone for the day." My dad confirmed, descending the stairs quickly.

"You can't be serious! I have lunch planned in less than half an hour and our special guest is coming, plus, I even invited someone else as well just this morning so no one is going anywhere, and that is that." She said firmly, walking into the kitchen.

"But mom, we're getting steak!" My dad whined, following her. I forced myself to go in as well in hopes that my dad would actually get us out of here.

"No _buts,_ Robbie Ray! You'll just have to settle for my chicken casserole." I sighed, falling into a chair as my dad shot me a look of defeat.

"Sorry, Mile, but we can do dinner?" He offered with a weak smile. For his sake, I nodded before he let out a breath and sat down across from me, slumping in his chair.

"So much for steak now." He grumbled like a five year old. I smiled at his antics, but it still failed to pull away the draining depression of having to sit through this stupid lunch.

I began to set the table for five and looked at the sixth seat, empty. That's where Mikayla should be sitting.

I let out a sigh, having the strong urge to just call her and beg her to sit through this lunch with me but I held back. Before I can ask her for anything, I need to fix what I said to her and it would be wrong not to do it in person.

As I put down the last glass, the doorbell rang.

"I'll get it!" My dad offered, hopping up and I took my seat again.

"Oh no! Robbie, you sit down and Miley, you go answer the door!" My Mamaw quickly yelled out.

"But I just sat down." I complained.

"Miley. Go." She said, making me roll my eyes as I stood up."

"Fine." I mumbled, walking past my dad, out to the living room and to the front door.

I pulled it open to see a guy I've never met before standing there.

He was a few inches taller than me, had blue eyes, long black hair that was neat with bangs in the front. He wore what looked like well-fitted, almost skinny, gray jeans, a pair of rugged black boots and a blue t-shirt with gray vest over it.

He offered me a polite smile and put his hand out, letting me see how muscular his arm was. Dude must work out like crazy.

"Hey, I'm Lance. I moved in down the block a few days ago with my parents and the lady who lives here invited me over." He explained. I smiled back, realizing that my Mamaw was trying to set me up.

If only she knew how see-through she is. I shook his hand, nodding slightly.

"I'm her granddaughter, Miley. You can go into the kitchen. My grandmother's in there." I said, moving aside for him to step in.

"Okay, cool and thanks." He answered. I locked the door and headed towards the kitchen as he followed me awkwardly.

"Lance, I hoped it was you!" My Mamaw said, her face lighting up. Well damn, I don't want him but I think my Mamaw might.

"Uh, hey Mrs. Stewart. Thanks again for inviting me over, although, it was completely unnecessary."

"Oh nonsense, you just moved in and were kind enough to help me with my bags this morning. It's not often that I meet young men like you offering assistance to helpless old ladies. So, of course, I'd love have you in my home." She assured him enthusiastically, forgetting that this is not her home.

Lance smiled somewhat and nodded his head casually.

"Hello Lance, I'm Miley's dad." My dad greeted as the shook hands briefly.

"Nice to meet you, Mr. Stewart."

"Such wonderful manners." My Mamaw commented and he gave her a smile.

"Thanks."

"Lance this is my beautiful, intelligent and sweetheart of a grandbaby, Miley." I locked my jaw, refusing to respond to this crap.

"Yeah, we met." He answered and thankfully the doorbell rang again.

"I'll get it." I drawled, turning away.

"I'll help you." Lance offered quickly, following me out.

"Aw, isn't that sweet, Robbie, he's gonna walk with her to the door. You two kids get to know each other!" She called out as we walked away.

"Sorry for following you, but um, she kind of scares me." Lance admitted, making me chuckle.

"Trust me; you are not the only one she scares."

"And uh, is she trying to set you and me up or something?"

"You're quick." I commented, laughing "And yeah, but don't worry, I'm not interested in you."

"Ouch, if I had any feelings for you that might actually hurt." He teased, making me feel a little more relaxed.

"Well, please don't get any because I'm in love already. My Mamaw's just too dumb to accept it."

"Ah, I get it now. Well, don't worry, you are definitely not my type." He smirked.

"Ditto." I replied, opening the door to catch a glimpse of a grinning Christian, only to slam it back shut in his face.

"Wow. What'd he do to you?" Lance questioned with a hint of surprise.

"Let's leave it at sexual assault and being a creepy obsessive stalker." I revealed and Lance smiled.

"Ah, interesting. Well, I'll be a friend and try to keep him away." He offered, winking.

"And how do you plan on doing that?"

"Oh, you'll see." He smirked, making me wonder now as I smiled back. Lance was pretty okay so far.

"Well, alright." And we walked back into the kitchen.

"Who was that?" My Mamaw asked.

"No one." I answered, but just then the doorbell rang again. "Ugh." I turned on my heel, heading for the door. I swear, I'm gonna punch him in the gut.

Lance followed me once again and I pulled open the door.

My jaw nearly dropped, seeing Mikayla standing there instead, hands in her pockets and her lips set into a straight line. Her eyes narrowed seeing Lance and disgust filled her gaze.

"I left my bag." She said coldly.

"Mikayla, please, my Mamaw invited him and I swear I-" Lance cut me off quickly though.

"Holy shit, Miley! This is the love of your life!" Mikayla stared at him, confused. "You're lesbians!" He hopped back a little with a huge grin. "This is awesome!"

"Um, what the hell is wrong with you?" Mikayla asked at his unusual outburst.

"I just always wanted to have lesbian friends and now I can." He confessed, unable to hide his smile.

"Well, I'm bisexual." Mikayla murmured uncertainly.

"And I'm a lesbian." I offered, making him smile wider.

"Awesome." He replied before realizing that he interrupted me. "Oh, anyways, carry on." He mumbled, stepping back.

"Miley, I just came to get my bag and then you can enjoy your lunch date."

"Mikayla, can we talk?"

"Yeah, I guess." She nodded with a sigh.

"Miley, why would you slam the door on Christian-" My Mamaw began to ask, walking into the living room till she realized who was standing in our doorway. "What in god's name are you doing here?" She yelled and Christian came into the room followed by my now alarmed dad.

"Mom, relax!" He intervened, walking in front of her.

"No! I want that dyke out of this house!"

"Well, this dyke left her bag, so yeah, fuck you too." Mikayla said bitterly as she walked past Lance and me, heading up the stairs."

"Did you hear her?" My Mamaw shrieked.

"No one follow me." I ordered, running up after Mikayla. "I mean it." I warned, earning a nod from my dad as he made sure my Mamaw wouldn't ruin my chance.

I locked my bedroom door quickly, turning to see Mikayla with her arms crossed, staring at me.

"Well. Talk."

"Right, I feel terrible about being so stupid this morning. I should have let you in right away, I was just so angry that you had to go and I took it out on you instead of the source of everything evil. Everything I said was pure bull. I felt guilty about making you deal with all this drama-"

"Shut up." She said, making my jaw snap shut immediately. My heart stopped in fear and I pulled in a breath, nodding. "Why do you feel so guilty, Miley? I chose to be with you. I choose you, Miley. So if there's drama, then fine, I chose it. And I love what I chose because you know what? Sure, your Mamaw can ruin our moods, well, mainly yours because her ignorance doesn't hurt me like it hurts you. She's your grandmother so, of course, you'll feel pain with the way she's treating us, but for me, she's just another homophobic hater and she's not gonna be the last one we come across. So, I'm ready to face it but what is there to face if you pull away?" I looked down.

"You're right. Why are you always right?" I whispered as my tears traveled downwards.

"Because you can't be wrong when you're in love and besides, I'm Mikayla Marshall, I'm always right." She teased, opening her arms. I slowly walked over and she met me halfway, pulling me into her, holding me tightly.

"I love you, so much." I whispered, fighting the invading tears.

"I know, Miley, I love you more though." She murmured.

"No." I protested.

"Yes."

"No, I love you way more."

"You wish, Miley. I love you more."

"Ugh, no! I do!"

"Shut up, I do." She growled and before I could say _no_ again, she pulled back, holding my face tightly and kissed me firmly. Whimpering against her lips, I gave in and kissed back, my stomach coiling tightly from the feel of her.

"Fuck." I breathed out and twitched from the sudden desire, making her smirk.

"So fucking sexy." She groaned as I pushed her away, glaring. "What?"

"How do you do it?"

"Do what?"

"Control my body, my emotions, my lust?" I whispered as her eyes widened.

"Miley, I, um, I-" She stuttered, making me smile.

"Did Mikayla Marshall just stutter?" I taunted, making her roll her eyes.

"Whatever, just kiss me." She requested.

"No, we can't. Lunch, remember?"

"Right." She mumbled, clearly disappointed. "Well, I'll just go home and when your lunch thing is done, you can come over?" She asked.

"Or you can stay here with me."

"I'd love too, but after this morning, I don't think I'm really wanted at this lunch." I frowned, thinking it over a moment before a slow smile caught me.

"Well, if you stay for lunch with me, I'll show you just how much you are wanted. Tonight." I promised, letting my eyes pierce into hers, showing her how serious I was.

She visibly gulped and nodded like a lost puppy. God, these adorable moments make me love her so much.

I smiled and held out my hand, feeling relieved when she took it, almost shyly. It's amazing how many sides there are to this girl.

"Would you get mad if I kicked Christian in the balls?" She asked innocently, making me laugh.

"Definitely not." I replied, kissing her lips quickly before leading her downstairs to see what Mamaw has in store for us.


	30. Couldn't Help It

**Can't Help Falling In Love**

* * *

**JoshSpyker**: Lol, that they are c: Oh geez, I would love to see Mikayla beat Mamaw with a chair Lmfao!

**ChocolateYuriObssesser**: Lol, thank you :) Haha, yeah it's hard to set someone up if you're gonna get their gender preference wrong -_- Oh geez o.o A camera? Really? Haha, I wish I could see that video :3 I'd give up my college tuition to see that video, seriously, no lie, make it happen :D LMAO!

**ScaryMiley**: Maybe she is a fan of that show o.o I don't know what the old bag watches -_- LMAO!

i**mgaygetoverit**: Aw, her grandmother took your girlfriend away :c That's terrible -_- Did you get her back? :o Glad you love this story and lol, I wish she would, he annoys me :T Aw, Mikayla is your favorite? No Miley Love? Jk :p

**IthinkUnicorns**: Haha, sneaky bitch :o And yes, that match was an Epic as Fuck Fail ^.^ Cream of wheat? Roflmao c; Well, good thing no laws are broken ^.^ Thanks for the Random Tip ^.^ I shall try it :o If I get a drink I don't want, I'm hitting you up for my $1.50 back D; LMAO!

**Luz4mj1995**: Damn, all the fuckery o.o I hate textbooks -_- Anyways, lmfao! Mamaw is a flat ass bitch? :o

**FireHeartBurns**: Aw, she already had a car accident, now you wanna run her over with a bus? Lmfao! But I'm with you on that one, hah xD And Christian, he needs a special bus to run him over. Lmao! Like a yellow one full of special kids lol :3

**AstronSoul**: Every story I write will be continued till they are complete even if it takes me a shitload of time. Forgive me for that and enjoy this update! [:

**Don'tcarewhatpeoplesay: **Yeah, it is good that they worked out their problems and stand strong against Mamaw. True love overcomes all, right? Lol. Lance. No comment ^.^

**DoIHaveTo**: Awesome that you caught up ^.^ And yes, clearly I'm continuing this, lol. Aw, glad to hear you find my stories original ^.^ I appreciate that c:

* * *

**A/N: **I apologize for the wait. I hope you all forgive me and enjoy the story :)

* * *

**P.S.** Hope everyone had a nice Valentine's Day [:

* * *

**Chapter 30: **Couldn't Help It

* * *

**Miley's POV**

"Everything okay?" Lance asked, hopping up to his feet. His eyes went straight to my hand in Mikayla's and he grinned, knowing the answer already.

"Everything is perfect now." I answered, glancing at Mikayla.

"And it'll only get better." She murmured, making me curious.

"What do you mean?"

"Uh, nothing, I'll tell you soon though." I frowned but nodded. I didn't wanna argue with Mikayla after all the hell I'd been through today. My emotional health couldn't handle losing her again.

"You staying for lunch?" My dad asked Mikayla from his seat on the couch.

"If that's alright with you, Mr. Stewart." She replied, still shy about her tantrum this morning.

"Hey, none of that." He protested, getting up and pulling my girlfriend into his arms. Seriously, my family is way too affectionate.

"Thanks, Robbie Ray." She laughed, returning his hug as well as, then pulling me into it.

"I feel so left out." Christian broke in smugly, pissing both Mikayla and I off. I was ready to cuss him out even in my dad's presence but I didn't get the chance.

"Aw, C'mere big boy, I'll give you a hug." Lance offered, standing up with his arms wide open and a huge cheesy grin on his lips.

"Oh my god." I said in shock as Mikayla snorted and my dad chuckled.

"Um, what the fuck?" Christian replied, stepping back once.

"You heard me, you sexy little loner, come to papa." Lance winked and I swear, I was about to die of laughter.

"Ew, get the fuck away from me!" Christian sputtered, running back into the kitchen. Lance's only response was to run a hand through his hair, fix his shirt, and walk off in the direction Christian escaped to.

"Oh lord, what are you having me witness?" My dad asked, looking up at the ceiling as we laughed.

"Think he's gay or just playing around?" Mikayla asked.

"I don't know, but I do know that he's gonna make an awesome friend."

"Speaking of awesome friends." Mikayla mumbled, looking at her phone. "Demi just texted me. She and Lilly are here, can they come over?"

"I'm pretty sure there's enough food." My dad chipped in.

"Oh god, that'd be awesome! Maybe if Mamaw sees another lesbian couple, she won't think it's so abnormal." I smiled, thinking of the idea.

"Okay, I'll tell them to come." Mikayla grinned. I knew she was excited at the thought of being with our best friends. Hell, I was beyond excited. When the four of us were together, we managed to get into the craziest shit and just have so much fun.

"You know, now I feel all lonely, I'm inviting Lori." My dad murmured, taking out his own phone. I chuckled as he walked off to call his girlfriend.

I sat on the couch alone as Mikayla paced back and forth, texting with Demi. It didn't take her long to look up, her eyes catching mine. She shot me a smile, tucking the phone away.

"Hey you." She greeted, shoving her hands into her pockets. I laughed at the playfulness in her tone.

"Hey."

"Watchya doin all the way over there?"

"Just staring at the most amazing girl I've ever met." Mikayla let out a fake gasp.

"Miley, you know I have a jealousy issue." She warned, making me laugh as I stood, heading over to her.

"Trust me, I know. I think I mentioned that I find that extremely sexy." I replied, taking her hands and tugging her closer to me.

I tilted my head slightly; our lips close, as though I was going to kiss her, but instead, I buried my face into her shoulder. She laughed breathlessly, clearly shaken, but her arms came up to hold me close to her.

My arms being greedy, wrapped around her waist, hugging her tight. Her own arms wrapped around my neck and we stayed, embracing tightly as though no one could see us here in the middle of my living room.

It was a miracle, I thought to myself, that through all the commotion and people around us, we still managed to slow down and have such an honest, real moment.

I suppose that's what makes Mikayla different. That's what makes her the one for me, the girl I'm meant to be with.

It's because in a crowd, she's all I see. In the dark, she's the light. In a mess, she's still there, standing tall with open arms. In the difficult and scary times, she's my safety, the one I can trust.

The one I can always turn to and never be turned away. She's the girl I'm meant to be with. There's no doubt in my heart or my mind that Mikayla is my everything.

A loud knocking at the door is what broke us apart. Mikayla stared at me a moment longer though. She leaned in, pecking my lips. It wasn't deep. It wasn't passionate. It was quick but so full of comfort.

"I love you." She said, brushing my hair back.

"I love you too." I smiled, kissing her one last time before we let reality bring us back to the knocking at that door. Mikayla walked over, pulling it open and I followed only to have Lilly throw herself into my arms as Demi did that same to Mikayla. I laughed as the breath was knocked out of me.

"Oh geez!" Mikayla grunted. "Relax Dems!" Demi laughed, hugging her tighter and I managed to drag Lilly over to them to have one big group hug.

"I missed you both so much." I said as they all crushed me happily.

"We missed you too!" Lilly and Demi said together.

"It's been way too long." Mikayla added.

"Yeah, and Miles, I'm so sorry about your Mamaw, I used to think she was so cool." Lilly shrugged.

"Yeah, she's like the fucking devil." I muttered, making Demi laugh but then turn serious.

"We have something to tell you." Lilly sucked in a breath and Mikayla hopped up, gripping Demi's shoulders.

"Oh my gosh! You got Lilly pregnant, look she's glowing!" Mikayla announced, making us all crack up.

"What the fuck! Do I look fat to you?" Lilly growled.

"Baby, no. You actually need to put on a few pounds." Demi murmured, kissing her cheek.

"Well, maybe if you didn't keep me busy all the time, I'd have more time to eat." Lilly teased, kissing Demi's chin.

"But baby, you know how it is." She said with a small pout.

"Oh my god. Can you tell us the news before you fuck each other, please?" Mikayla requested.

"Okay, alright." Demi grumbled. "You tell them, babe."

"Well, remember how my mother was trying to stop us from being together by threatening to stop paying my tuition?"

"Mhm." I replied as Mikayla nodded.

"Well, I got a scholarship, full ride and Demi got a job! We're gonna be together for the next three years in college and my mom can't threaten me, then we're gonna move in together!" Lilly squealed.

Demi grinned as she and Mikayla shared a high five, then a hug and being unable to control my excitement, I bear hugged Lilly till she couldn't breathe. Demi and Mikayla joined our hug once more, our happiness for our friends at the highest it's ever been.

"God, that's amazing. You two are so lucky and now I'm jealous." I joked.

"You should be." Demi grinned as she stood behind Lilly and hugged her tight around the waist, kissing her cheek.

"Oh my god, dude! I'm not gay!" Christian shrieked, running past us.

"Come on, sexy! Everyone's a little gay!" Lance yelled, chasing him up the stairs. Lilly and Demi stared off after that.

"Uh-"

"Don't ask." Mikayla said seriously, shaking her head. We all broke out into laughter when there was another knock at the door.

"I got it." Mikayla offered, walking over and opening it. I was surprised to see it was her mother with a taller rugged guy.

He had on tight jeans, boots, a plaid shirt with a brown worn leather jacket over it. He also had a nice chain hanging at that sides of his jeans and he seemed to be cheery with an easy smile as he took in the room as well as all of us.

"Hey, Mikayla." He greeted.

"Hey, Jared, and mom. What the hell are you doing here?"

"Hey, hey, language, sweetie" Her mom warned, making Jared roll his eyes at Mikayla playfully.

"Where's the girlfriend?" He asked, bouncing on his feet, sort of the way Mikayla did sometimes.

"Hey beautiful, come here?" Mikayla called, reaching her hand out for me. I felt my face get red suddenly as I walked over.

"Aw hell, Mikayla, she's gorgeous. You did me proud." Jared gushed as he offered his hand. I giggled a little, shaking it.

"Thanks." I mumbled and Mikayla grinned.

"Wait, mom, Jared, why are you two here?" Mikayla asked again.

"Oh right, Jared baby, give her the letter."

"With pleasure." He announced and reaching into his back pocket, he pulled out an already opened envelope, handing it to Mikayla. She read the front and frowned.

"Mom, you opened my mail!"

"Just read it!" Her mom demanded. Mikayla shook her head, sighing but there was excitement in her eyes as she basically ripped the letter out, unfolded it and scanned it super-fast.

"Holy fuck." She murmured.

"What is it?" I asked. Demi and Lilly came over as well. Mikayla looked at me and then back at the letter, reading it again.

"Holy fuck..." She trailed off.

"What?" I demanded before she gripped my shoulders.

"Miley, I-"

"She got accepted to a college right here with you, Miley!" Jared yelled out. "Now she can stop complaining about how she doesn't get to see you and shit!" He grinned.

"What, oh my god!"

"Well, gee thanks." Mikayla grumbled, glaring at him. He frowned, looking away.

"Sorry, I got excited." He mumbled like a child. Ms. Marshall took his hand and he smiled immediately. Why does he remind me of Mikayla so much?

"Dude, you ruined my good news!"

"No Mikayla." I cut in. "Nothing could ruin the fact that we don't have to be so far anymore. Nothing can ruin that I won't have to wait weeks to see you or hold you. I can finally love you and not have to miss you so much." She smiled, taking my hand.

"Miley, I would have waited as long as it took but I'm relieved I got accepted. Now I can be here. I can protect you from the dumb-asses that hit on you and I can just be with you. Always." I hugged my girlfriend tight. I couldn't believe this.

"It gets better..." Jared trailed off grinning.

"How can this day get better?" Lilly asked, squeezing my hand as a sign of her happiness for me and Mikayla.

"Well, I'm moving in with my fiancé." Jared announced, holding up Ms. Marshall's hand.

"Oh my god." I stared at the ring.

"Whoa, you're marrying my mom!" Mikayla asked, clearly shocked.

"Yes, I am."

"How is that good news for me if you're going to live with us?" Mikayla demanded.

"Well, ya see, my apartment has a lease for a year and a half more. Your mom and I talked it over and we're willing to pay the rent until the lease ends. Meaning, you two girls can live there alone if you want it."

"What the hell? A free apartment! Hell yes!" Mikayla threw herself into Jared's arms and her mom hugged them both as well.

"You guys can even renew the lease afterward, get jobs and live there, or hell, move if ya want!" Jared laughed.

"Miley." Mikayla whispered as though she completely forgot something. "Do, do you want to live with me?" She stuttered. Was there a question about it!

"I have to ask my dad, but I do Kayla, I do."

"You have my blessing." My dad interrupted and we turned to see him standing there, a joyful smile on his face. "And hey, Jared, I don't mind chipping in on the rent and girls, if you need any help at all, I'm here." I waved my dad over and pulled him into another hug.

"I don't know what to say, all of you, amazing." I whispered as tears slipped down my face. Lilly rubbed my arm soothingly and Demi stood near her, smiling and tugging at Mikayla.

"I can't believe it Kayla, it's all working out." They shared a separate hug.

"I know Mitch, we both have our girls and support and it's just all perfect like we thought it would be." I can't believe Mikayla was crying as she looked at me.

In the awkward entanglement of too many hugs all at once, Mikayla's gaze held mine.

"I love you." She mouthed.

"I love you too." I mouthed back.

Demi pulled Lilly away from the commotion and they seemed deep in conversation until Demi shut Lilly up with a kiss.

"Give me my fucking shirt back, you faggot!" Christian's voice yelled as Lance sped down the stairs, shirt in hand and ran into the kitchen with a topless Christian hot on his trail.

At this point, we all just laughed at them; not paying too much attention till my Mamaw came out angrily. She looked stunned to see all of us here and tried to make out the new people.

Her eyes went straight to Demi and Lilly and she made a sound as though she were disgusted before walking quickly up the stairs and away. My dad shrugged as the bell rang one more.

My dad ran over, pulled it open and I was more than happy to see Lori. She pecked my dad's cheek then saw me and ran over.

"Miley, it's been so long!" She exclaimed, pulling me into her arms. I hugged her back too. We used to be so close before she moved away for work.

"I know, I can't believe you're back! I haven't seen my dad this happy since that first day he met you."

"Aw, hun, and he told me all about your girlfriend. Do I get to meet her?"

"She's the stunning girl right behind you." Lori turned as Mikayla made her way over.

"So, you are Mikayla." Lori stated, looking her up and down.

"Yes, I am and it's nice to meet the woman that's always on Robbie Ray's mind." She teased, making my dad shove her playfully.

"All you sinners!" My Mamaw's voice bellowed. "I can't be around this any longer!" She yelled, dragging her suitcase down. "It's a different world here than it is in Tennessee!"

"Mom!" My dad called out, clearly confused.

"Don't you dare try to stop me Robbie! All I know is that there is too much sin here! I was trying to save my grandbaby, but now the two boys I hoped to set Miley up with are rolling around shirtless in that kitchen, then there's another set of dykes making out in the living room! This is just too much." I could see Lilly and Demi's annoyance at my Mamaw, but they stayed quiet as she rolled her suitcase out. "I won't forgive ya'll! Just sinning all about!" She complained, walking out and slamming the door shut.

We all stayed silent for a moment unsure of how to react.

"Keep the fucking shirt, just leave me alone!" Christian grunted, walking out into the living room.

"Aw, thanks for the souvenir!" Lance grinned.

"What do you mean by souvenir?"

"Oh you know. Our first time, of course." He replied, making Christian's eyes widen.

"Oh my god! Don't you dare tell anyone that bullshit, you psycho! I'm out!" He announced, ripping open the front door and racing out. Lance chuckled and held the shirt close to his chest.

"And I was beginning to have fun." He sighed.

Jared was the first to laugh.

"Dude, I say you go after him!" He suggested mischievously.

"Are you gay?" Mikayla asked, dying to know.

"Well, I'm a Bi guy, and ya know what? I will go after him!" Lance declared, running out as well.

"So, lunch anyone?" My dad asked, breaking into the confusion. We all agreed and made our way into the kitchen.

Mikayla and I sat next to each other as everyone took a seat. We even had to find extra seats and drag them into the kitchen. It was crowded at this table but so full of energy, excitement and love.

I watched as Ms. Marshall showed her ring off to my dad and Lori.

Lilly was feeding Demi who was pretending to try and bite her finger off. That made me laugh.

Jared was watching his fiancé with the softest gaze I'd ever seen in a man's eyes.

I could even hear Lance yelling outside as he pursued Christian.

Finally, I let my gaze fall on Mikayla. For a moment, she was struggling to take a bite of her chicken casserole but once successful, she looked up at me with a grin.

I can't believe that after all those issues, today I'm here with people I consider to be my closest friends and family as well as the love of my life.

She was my best friend.

We went to different colleges.

Yet here we are, in love and together for as long as our souls are intertwined.

But I guess when it's meant to be, you just can't help falling in love. I'm grateful for that and I'll never forget to love Mikayla.

I can remember a time where I thought she'd never love me, then the times I thought our love wouldn't work. But on a day like today, I know that no matter what happens, I'll be able to remember today as the day when it all fell into place.

From the worst this morning, to the best right now.

Don't forget to just let love happen. No one can control it. I certain couldn't and I think it's better that way.

"It's moments like these where I realize how much I love you, Miley." Mikayla whispered, squeezing my hand. I remembered those words, my words.

The words I gave to her, to help her tell her crush how she felt.

Little did I know that day that she'd say those words to me and little did I know that today, those words would have the same effect on me.

I couldn't help but fall more in love with my best friend.

* * *

**The End**

* * *

**A/N**: _This story has been a pleasure to write and I hope everyone appreciates it.  
Thank you to all the readers and I hope to hear if the ending made you happy.  
I love you all and don't forget, always remember...shit I forgot_.

_Let love happen.  
Some find it in the strangest of places.  
You may find it in the most familiar of places.  
-AnnieMJ-_


End file.
